


Chained to You

by SmileySunflower



Series: My Life With You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bottom Tony Stark, Cannolis!!!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Hate to Love, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: Steve and Tony get handcuffed together.They hate it.And then they love it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Steve was fuming. Not only was he going to be late for the team debrief at Shield, but he was going to be late with Tony Stark.

Tony Stark, whom he was currently handcuffed to.

The debrief at Shield concerned the Enchantress, who apparently decided it would be a good idea to come to Earth and magically handcuff people together. Specifically people who don't generally get along. Why would she do this you may ask? For her own amusement, because what reason is better than that.

And what's better? Steve can't break the handcuffs because they are reinforced with magic.

_Perfect._

Thor, who knows the Enchantress from Asgard, said the spell should only last about a week, but could last up to a month. Thor also says pop tarts are the greatest invention known to man, so you can see why Steve would be apprehensive to believe anything the demigod says.

_Wonderful._

"Could you slow your star spangled ass down? Not all of us have the speed of a super soldier, you know." Tony pulled slightly at their joined wrists and winced when it only yanked him closer to his captain. 

Steve grit his teeth together and continued to stalk towards the debriefing room, yanking Tony along all the while. "Well maybe if you stopped dragging your feet, Stark, you'd be able to keep up."

"Well excuse me," Tony said digging his heels into the ground. "But I distinctly remember you telling me to slow down so we don't keep bumping into each other, yet here we are with you dragging me along."

Steve stopped abruptly, causing Tony to run face forward into his back of solid muscle. He turned and looked down at Tony, glaring fiercely. "Save the sarcasm, Stark, now is not the time." He turned back around and resumed his trek to the room at the end of the hall. "Keep up."

"Oh yeah, that's real nice, Cap." Tony muttered as he tried and failed to keep pace. "Great pep talk. You really ought to publish some of those. I bet you'd make a killing."

Steve studiously ignored him as they finally reached the debriefing room and if Steve just so happened to turn into the room sharply causing Tony to walk into the wall it was a complete accident. 

"Oh good," Director Fury said as Steve sat down in the only open chair, leaving Tony to stand. Oops. "It was about time you motherfuckers showed up."

"Sorry," Steve said glaring at Tony, who was standing next to him inspecting his nails. "Some of us are slower than others." Tony just turned and glared back at him. 

"Alright, ladies, save the cat fight for later." Fury glowered his eye at them. "Thor, tell us again about this Enchantress bitch."

"She comes from Asgard and is a trickster like my brother Loki. She harasses others for her own enjoyment. Hence," He gestured over to Steve and Tony. "The handcuffing of people who do not get along. She finds it amusing."

"Do we know where she is now?" Natasha asked, smirking over Steve.

"I believe she has returned to Asgard, and I will leave at once to retrieve her."

"Now wait just a second," Tony chimed in, leaning forward on the table, pulling Steve along with him. "How long is this going to take?"

Steve grumbled beside him and returned their joined wrists to where they had previously been. "You would know the answer to that if you had been listening earlier."

Tony ignored him and waited for Thor's reply. "I dare to say as short as a week and no longer than a month, though I do not know for certain. It may be two years before the two of you may be apart." Thor said this gesturing broadly and smiling like it was no big deal. Maybe it was no big deal to him, but to Steve if was a massive hindrance.

Handcuffed to Tony Stark for a week, _fine_.

Handcuffed to Tony Stark for a month, _lord help him_.

Handcuffed to Tony Stark for two years, **Not. Going. To. Happen**_._

Steve sighed and rubbed his free hand over his eyes, "Just make her take it back, Thor, as soon as possible."

"What's wrong, Cap," Tony said snidely. "Why are you in such a rush? I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

"Of course I don't like you. I can't stand you. Why else would we be handcuffed together?"

Steve regretted saying those words to Tony. That was harsh even for him, and Tony's blank face and lack of response had him feeling worse. Natasha glared at him from across the table and Steve gulped. He didn't mean to jump down Tony's throat like that, the man just didn't know when to stop sometimes and combine that with Steve's temper...

Steve sighed quietly, and glanced at man he was conjoined to. Tony refused to meet his eye, instead looking intensely at the fake plant next to him. Steve will have to apologize to Tony later.

He didn't totally not like Tony, he just found the engineer increasingly difficult to deal with. He never listens to orders, instead he's always questioning Steve's authority and that made the captain's tolerance fuse with the genius run low. But deep down, Steve knew Stark was a good person and had a big heart. He provided a home to the avengers at no cost, but that was also something that Steve disagreed with. Steve just didn't understand the way Stark threw his money around without a care in the world. Millions of people across the world are starving, yet instead of donating to charity Tony would rather spend his money on expensive bedsheets. 

Now of course Steve knew about the Stark relief fund and how Tony transformed his company from making weapons to helping make the Earth a better and safer place but still. Maybe he is involved with other charity organizations, but Steve wouldn't know. Steve realized he really didn't know much of anything about Tony. Guess he was going to find out.

Fury decided to end the debrief there. "Alright. Everyone stay on your guard in case Thor can get her back here sooner. Rogers, Stark, " he paused for a moment." Uh—you two just try not to kill each other."

"No promises," Steve heard Tony mumble under his breath. 

The team got up to leave and Steve was careful not to jostle his and Tony's wrists. Just because he wasn't Tony's biggest fan didn't mean he wanted to hurt him. Steve thought about earlier on the way to the debrief and winced. Okay, he doesn't want to hurt Tony anymore. 

Tony didn't move as Cap stood up, apparently not feeling like starting another argument. Steve slowly walked towards the door with Tony in tow, but Steve didn't know where to go exactly, not with Tony attached to him. Natasha was waiting for them as they both exited the room. She gave Steve a look that had the solider glancing down, feeling ashamed. He knew Natasha was much closer to Tony than he was and she was protective of him. Not that Tony needed protecting, Natasha was just scary sometimes. 

Tony was still pointedly not looking at Steve, now too absorbed in his phone and Natasha took the chance to whisper to Steve. "Don't be so hard on him. There are lots of things about Tony you don't know, so try to be patient." She pulled back and gave him a terrifying stare. "Take care of him, Steve."

That may have not sounded like a threat, but anyone who knew Natasha like Steve did knew when she was threatening someone and when she wasn't. That right there was a threat. Steve swallowed and nodded hurriedly.

She gave him a satisfied smile and began walking away. "I've got someplace I need to be. You two have fun. Steve, make sure he eats."

"Make sure he eat—" Tony cut himself off as he glared at Natasha's retreating form. "I am not a child!" He yelled down to her. If she heard him she didn't make it known. "Let's get the fuck out of here," He grumbled to Steve.

"Where do you want to go?'

Tony looked at him in astonishment, like he couldn't believe Steve had just asked him for his preference. Then he smirked, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist facade falling back into place. "I'm starving, and there's this burger joint I love. Let's go there."

"Okay." Steve had no idea where they were going, but he figured since Tony liked it so much it couldn't be that bad. Steve was still trying to get used to the modern age fast food trend. So far, since coming out of the ice, the only fast food he had had was Shawarma, but he wasn't really sure if that counted as fast food or not. 

He was pulled back to reality when Tony began to tug on their wrists. "Let's get a move on then. You heard the woman, you gotta make sure I eat, Cap."

Steve was already regretting this.

**

The ride to the burger place was awkward to say the least. Happy, Tony's driver and boxing coach, and honestly who knows what else, was the one to drive them there. Happy didn't seem phased by Steve and Tony's predicament, only saying, "Well, I guess that's one way to get you two to work together." Tony had snorted, but said nothing else as they tried to arrange themselves in the backseat with Tony on the right and Steve on the left. They'd also tried to sit has far away from one another has possible, but it was hard to do in the cramped space. Tony was once again preoccupied with his phone and Steve was left to look out the window. They didn't speak to one another, and Steve was okay with that. He didn't know what to say to Tony on a regular basis, let alone now. 

There was a long line at the drive through at the burger place, which Steve was grateful for since it gave him time to look at the menu. He frowned, looking over all the different food and drink items offered. What in the world? What is a Beefenator?

"You should get a Beefenator and fries with a large drink. Or maybe try the onion rings, they have the best onion rings." Tony hadn't even looked up from his phone when he said all this to Steve.

"Umm..."

"They also have bacon-cheese burgers which are pretty good. That's what I'm getting. Two bacon-cheese burgers, a large fry, a large onion rings, a large Coke, and large chocolate shake. Did you get all that, Happy?" The dark haired man finally glanced up to look at his driver.

"Got it, boss."

"Get yourself something too, okay, Hap?" 

'"Thanks, boss, but I already ate." 

"Alright, buddy, next time then." And that was something Steve suddenly realized made Tony different from other rich people. Most of them would probably never even think to offer to let their chauffeur get themselves something to eat, let alone actually say the offer out loud. Tony Stark was unique like that. 

Tony then turned back to face him.

"I—I guess I'll have the same." Tony nodded and gave the order to Happy. Steve marveled at the machine that took their order in the drive through. How technology has advanced...

Tony seemed to find his amazement amusing. "Watch this," he said pointing at the drive through window. "Happy's going to pay and then they're going to hand us the food. Poof! Just like that. That's why they call if fast food."

Steve was impressed at the quickness in which fast food places operated, but he couldn't help but feel like Tony was making fun of him. "I'm not a child, Stark, so don't talk to me as one."

Tony gave him a blank look before shaking his head and mumbling, probably cursing Steve's name, to himself and let himself get absorbed back into his phone. Phones were another thing Steve didn't understand. Cell phones that is. Touchscreens and apps...it didn't make sense to the soldier out of time. 

Happy pulled up to the window, paid, and was handed two bags of food and a drink carrier full of two large sodas and two ginormous chocolate shakes. "Here you go guys," He said passing the bags and drinks back to Tony who made an excited grabby hand. Tony shoved one of the bags at Steve and-wow. It smelled really good. Really, really good. His stomach growled and Steve was surprised he hadn't noticed how hungry he was. Tony was already using his free hand to shove fries in his mouth, while his left hand stayed annoyingly attached to Steve's right.

Oh yeah, Steve's right handed. This should be fun.

"Thank you for the food," Steve said, looking at the bag's contents hungrily.

"You can eat it, you know, here in the car. I do." Tony ended his sentence by shoveling five fries in his mouth at once.

Steve frowned at the genius' lack of manners and was still unsure. "I don't want to get your car dirty."

"Cap, if anyone's worried about getting the car dirty, it's Pepper, but she's not here so we can do whatever we want. Plus, if we do spill, it's no big deal. Happy will clean it up, won't you, Hap?"

"Yeah, it gives me something to do."

Tony snorted, a fry half hanging out of his mouth. "Nice one, Hap."

Steve reluctantly pulled out the onion rings and popped one in his mouth. "Mmm..."

Tony laughed from his side of the car, his movements bumping their hands together. "I know! So good, right?" Tony smiled at him and it seemed to be a real genuine smile. Steve never caught Tony sending any of those his way until now. 

Steve blushed. He'd never reacted this way to food before, but damn, it was good. He smiled hesitantly at Tony, hoping he wouldn't be made fun of. "It is really good."

The genius flashed him another blinding smile. "Right! Finally, someone who agrees with me."

Steve hid a slight smile behind more onion rings. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought...

**

This was so much worse than Steve thought. 

They had returned to the tower to finish their meal, but now it seemed like Tony was determined to hack Steve off. They were sitting at the kitchen table trying to eat and Steve was having to eat with his left hand since his right was handcuffed to Tony's left. Tony kept yanking Steve's wrist along with his as he ate and the soldier just wanted to finish his lunch in peace.

"Can you stop that?" Steve finally huffed out. "What are you even doing?"

Tony glanced at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Steve saw right through his innocent act. "I know what you're doing, Stark, and you need to stop it. I'm not going to put up with this."

The genius glowered at him. "Well that's just to bad, Capsicle, because it looks like you're stuck with me!" He raised their joined wrists in front of Cap's face. "I don't like this any more than you do."

Steve huffed at him and studiously ignored him, instead focusing on his fries.

It was quiet for a long before Tony spoke. "We haven't discussed sleeping arrangements."

Steve wanted to punch something. He had totally forgotten about having to sleep next to Tony. His voice was gruff when he replied. "We'll sleep in your bed since it's bigger and I highly doubt you would have it any other way."

"Oh, look at that, you're already giving into me. What a good little captain you are."

"Stark, I swear to god-"

"You shouldn't swear, Cap, it's not a nice look on you."

"Oh my god." Steve shook his head to keep from saying something he would regret. 

"I'm not god, I'm Tony." That pushed a startled laugh out of Steve and for a brief moment all annoyance was erased. He could see Tony grinning out of the corner of his eye. It suddenly hit Steve that Tony enjoyed making people laugh, but couldn't distinctly remember a time that the genius had forced a laugh out of him. "Hmm, so you can laugh," Tony said. "I was beginning to think you were made of stone."

Steve considered Tony for a moment before he asked. "What makes you say that?"

The brunet looked down at his burger. "You've never laughed at anything I've said before. I actually hadn't ever heard you laugh before just now." Steve stared at him in confusion. Surely he had laughed before, hadn't he? He frowned without meaning to and Tony must have taken it the wrong way. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," The genius explained. "Just that-"

"I'll have to laugh more often."

Tony stared at him. "What?"

Steve made sure his voice was clear and confident when he spoke. "I'll have to laugh more. It's good to laugh." He shot Tony a tentative smile. The genius gaped at him then gave a small smile of his own. Steve counted this as a victory, smiling at Tony instead of fighting with him, who knew. He went back to his lunch and continued to devour his humongous burgers and fries, the onion rings had been long gone before they had even gotten out of the car. This food really was good, and he was so focused on it that he almost didn't hear the tiny whisper next to him. 

"You have a nice laugh."

He stopped chewing and peered over at the man handcuffed to him. Tony was pointedly ignoring him and instead dipping another French fry in some ketchup. He never expected Tony Stark to say something like that to him. Then again, Steve hadn't expected a lot of what Tony had done in the last two and a half hours. No one had ever told him he has a nice laugh before. One time, a girl even told him it was hideous and annoying, but he could tell Tony was being genuine. 

Steve's voice was just as soft and unsure when his whispered back. "Thank you."

**

Over the next few hours, Steve begrudgingly had to trail along side Tony as the engineer worked in his lab. Steve didn't have time for this, he had other, much more important things to be doing, rather than following Tony around like a lost dog. Steve also didn't exactly think this was safe, especially when Tony began doing some electrical wiring, but the smaller man assured him they would both be fine. "Just don't touch anything," Tony had said and Steve wasn't about to ignore the warning. 

Tony hadn't talked to him much, but it's not like they would be able to hear each other over Tony's loud music. Steve didn't know what he would say to Tony anyways, it's not like they have regular conversations with each other. And one would expect Tony Stark to listen to heavy metal or something along those lines, but no. They were listening to ABBA. Or rather, Steve was listening to ABBA and Tony was dancing and singing along. Tony wasn't so much dancing, but swaying and bopping around, jostling Steve quite a few times. Steve didn't mind this time though, he was memorized by the genius's action. He was confused by Tony because the man acted like an absolute jerk sometimes, and then others times he was actually all right. Tony was telling him about some movie where they sing and dance to these songs, and to Steve it sounded like Broadway. He never did care for Broadway, especially not after his USO tour as a dancing monkey during the war. 

"Alright, J, you can turn it down now," Tony said suddenly, pulling Steve from his trance. "Come on," He was pulling at the cuffs again indicating he wanted to move somewhere else. "I need to finish the schematics for this thing for Pepper." Steve rose to his feet, allowing himself to be drug over to the sofa Tony had down in the lab. They sat down on the couch and Tony pulled out a tablet and starting working with holograms with only his right hand. Steve glanced down, their joined wrists a steady reminder neither of them could go anywhere without the other. It really hacked Steve off. Goddamn Enchantress. 

"Do you want some paper or something?"

"What?" Steve asked, startled by Tony's sudden question.

"Paper," Tony wasn't even looking at him. "To draw on. You like to draw don't you?"

Steve's brow crinkled. "Yes, how did you know?" Tony reached behind him (pulling Steve along) and tugged out a sketch pad, handing it to Steve. "Nat told me." 

"Oh. Thank you."

Tony went to wave the hand that wasn't holding the tablet, but then realized that hand was still attached to Steve's and ended up shrugging. "No prob."

Steve was more mindful with their wrists than Tony was. He used his left to open the sketch book and kept his right hand carefully next to Tony's, still not touching it. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He couldn't draw with his left hand and his right was currently preoccupied. He glanced over at Tony wondering if the genius would mind. Not that he cared. This was partly Tony's fault they were stuck together. 

"Uhh..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I use my right hand to draw? I can't draw with my left."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Okay."

Steve lifted their hands and tried to draw. Tried because it wasn't exactly working out. Tony's hand kept getting in the way and every once is a while he would move to yank it away from Steve. The blond sighed heavily, annoyance building by the second."Okay, this isn't working." He was getting fidgety and was ready to be by himself again and it was only five-thirty in the evening. He and Tony had been stuck together for eight hours now. Oh god, how was he going to survive a week or longer?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tony replied back heatedly. "Is my hand distracting you? Because yours is defiantly distracting me! But, clearly, this is my fault right, just like everything else!"

Steve was angry now. It happened so easily with Stark and the soldier didn't know where this outburst had come from. "I never said that so don't put words in my mouth. I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You're upset that we're handcuffed together and think it's all my fault!" Tony was glared at him.

"I do not-"

"Hey, guys." Bruce suddenly appeared at the entrance to the lab. "We're about to have movie night if you guys want to come up."

"Sure." "No, thanks."

They heroes turned and stared each other down. Finally, Cap made the final decision. "We're going." Tony gave him a heated look, but got up anyways, except he got up so fast and tried to yank Steve along that he forgot Steve was much bigger and stronger than him, which ended up with Tony being yanked back involuntarily by Steve.

The engineer went to break his fall with his other hand and shouted out in pain. "Ahh!"

Bruce came rushing forward. "Tony, are you okay?"

Steve attempted to help him up, but apparently Tony didn't want his help. "Don't touch me!"

"Fine!"

"You guys, please," Bruce gingerly took Tony's free wrist in his hand to inspect it. "Hmm, it's not broken, just a sprain. I'll wrap it for you. Meet me in the living room, okay?" The doctor ascended the stairs, leaving the agitated pair alone again.

"This is your fault," Tony huffed out as he cradled his injured wrist to his chest. "If you had just moved your ass-"

"Excuse me? You were the one that got up suddenly and it's not my fault I'm stronger than you. I'm sorry you got hurt, but this is all on you."

"You should have gotten up! You said we were leaving, so I got up, but where were you?"

Steve was fuming, anger written across his face as he glared down at the genius. "You are so difficult. There is no getting through to you, you have the maturity of a toddler."

Tony was unfazed, staring back at the soldier in a challenge. "And you should work on your insults. They're almost as sweet as you are, Cherry Pie." Tony ended this with a little pat on Steve's chest that had the soldier reeling away from the genius as far as he could get. It took every ounce of self control the blond had not to sock Tony in the teeth right then and there.

Steve snarled at the smaller man through gritted teeth. "You have no class. I can't believe you've made it this far in life. You don't deserve anything you have! You're selfish, and crass, and have no respect for others, let alone yourself!"

The engineer smirked back at him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Steve huffed. "I can't believe I have to deal with you. You're a sorry excuse for a human being."

"Well, you're not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

Steve scoffed. "Oh, and you think you're any better? Being with you is a chore. I'm surprised you don't have to pay people to stick around and put up with you. How's that for an insult."

Tony eyes went cold and unforgiving. "Fuck you."

Steve barked out a dark laugh. "Right back atcha, Stark."

The stood there glaring at each other, neither one willing to back down. Tony eventually looked away, lips pursed, and went to move, albeit much more gently this time. "We need to go up there so Bruce can wrap my wrist."

"Fine. Let's go." Steve led the way up the stairs, not taking as much care as he would have if Tony hadn't pissed him off again. Natasha was watching them as they entered the living in room and the look on her face had Steve wanting to go back into the safety of the lab. She looked pissed to say the least.

"What happened to your wrist, Tony?" The question was directed at Tony, but Natasha watched Steve the whole time. He didn't make eye contact as they sat on the large sectional, instead choosing to focus on the floor. Bruce was in the room now with a first aid kit and began wrapping Tony's wrist.

"I fell. It was an accident." Tony shrugged, acting like it was no be deal when seconds ago-

"How did you fall?" Leave it to Nat to be nosy. She was still only looking at Steve. 

"I tripped on the carpet."

That had Steve glancing up at Tony and peering over to Natasha. Bruce seemed surprised by the answer too, but didn't stop wrapping the injured wrist. "You should be more careful, Tony," Nat said, and her eyes narrowed as Steve shot a glance her way. Clearly she wasn't buying Tony's story but she wasn't going to let Tony know that. "How come Steve didn't try to help you?"

The soldier gulped. Oh fuck. 

"He did try to help me, but I told him to stop because I didn't want to do anything else to mess up my wrist." Tony said this all very believably and had Steve not known the truth, he probably would have believed him, but Natasha saw right through it. "Hmm. That was nice of you, Steve. Did you almost trip on the carpet also?"

"No, no, I saw it and was careful to avoid it." He avoided her gaze and focused on Tony who had gone uncharacteristically quiet just like he had before when Steve was, for lack of a better word, mean to him.

Bruce finished wrapping Tony'a wrist and patted the man's arm. "Okay, Tony, I don't want you using that wrist for anything strenuous for a few days. That means no building in the lab, and, actually, no lab for you until it's healed."

The genius gaped at him. "Bruce, buddy, Brucie Bear, you've got to be kidding. You know I can't do that! I can still go to the lab to work on other things like, like..." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Paperwork."

That got a good laugh out of Clint. "You doing paperwork? That's funny, Stark."

Tony sent him a dirty look and Bruce chuckled softy. "All right, Tony, you can go to the lab, but only because I know you won't do anything strenuous. Steve won't let you, will you, Steve? Doctor's orders."

"Uhh—"

"Of course he won't," Natasha chimed in, eyeing Steve evilly. "Remember our talk, Steven." The blond nodded hurriedly.

Tony snickered beside him. "She called you Steven."

"Uh—yeah, yeah," Steve finally stuttered out. "I'll take care of him."

"I am not a child, "The billionaire said haughtily. "I don't need to be taken care of."

"Yes, you do," Clint interjected. "Because you're a precious little flower."

"Oh, fuck you, Barton."

"Tony." That was Natasha. She gave the genius a look and he relented.

"Fine," Tony mumbled. "But only because I have to. Has Thor gotten anything on the Enchantress yet?"

"No, he's hasn't found anything yet, but he's still looking."

That hacked Steve off more than he already was. He didn't want to be chained to Tony anymore, this was ridiculous. "Tell him to make it his top priority. People all over New York are having to put up with this." He raised his and Tony's joined wrists. "It's not funny and it needs to be taken care of."

Bruce and Clint both gave him blank looks, Nat looked like she wanted to maul him, and Tony... wasn't looking at him again. Not that he had since Steve yelled at him in the lab, but now it seemed like Tony was retreating back into himself. No one said anything for a few seconds until Clint cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Let's put on a movie now shall we?" He smiled towards Tony. "Tony, you pick."

Tony didn't raise his eyes from the spot on the couch he had stuck them on. "I don't care, anything's fine." And that made Steve feel like shit. He was Captain America, he wasn't suppose to hurt anyone's feelings. He hadn't meant to get into yet another yelling match will the genius, but they just couldn't seem to get along. No wonder they were in this situation.

He took a deep breath and tired to redeem himself turning to Tony and tried to smile and catch his eyes. "How about the movie with the ABBA songs you were telling me about?" Tony just shrugged and Steve felt his shoulders deflate. He didn't even take the chance of glancing over to see Natasha's reaction. 

Clint took the bait though. "Oh, you mean the one with Meryl Streep? Yeah, that's great. Good choice, Tony." Jarvis started the movie and Steve considered it a small victory when Tony began watching the movie, but could feel Natasha's eyes burning a hole through his skull, and he knew he was in trouble. He thought back to what the red head had said to him earlier in the day. 'There's a lot you don't know about Tony. Be patient with him. Don't be so hard on him'. The soldier sighed and frowned to himself before sneaking a peek over at the man he was handcuffed to. 

Tony was humming along to the songs and tapping his foot rhythmically with the music. Steve's frown slowly turned into a smile. Yeah, there were a lot of things he didn't know about Tony. He never would have thought the genius would be into this kind of movie and music. 

Fuck. 

He said some pretty shit things to Tony. Tony, who was now probably going to ignore him for the rest of their ordeal. Not that Steve minded, it would probably be much better that way. Less chance of them getting into it again. Steve sighed, shaking his head. He can't think those things. He needs to be patient with Tony. Patient. Ha! Him having patience with Tony Stark is like Fury letting you call him Nick. It ain't gonna happen. Ever. 

He heaved in another deep sigh. Guess it was loud because Tony stopped all movement and noise beside him, and Natasha sent him a death glare. He gulped. Oops. 

"Sorry," He roughly whispered over to Tony. "It's not you. Just thinking."

The brunet's response was quiet. "Sure." But he didn't resume his humming and that made Steve want to sigh once more. He can't put all the blame on Tony for this. He can't and he knows that. "Patience," he thought to himself, "I can have patience." He glanced over at the unmoving genius again. "Or at least I'll try."

Tony remained silent throughout the rest of the movie. To Steve, it seemed like he wasn't even watching the movie anymore. Instead, he stared at the ground, looking sad. Great. He, Captain fucking America, made the Tony Stark sad. Nat was going to kill him. And during this whole time, both he and Tony had kept their wrists carefully still to avoid touching each other. Steve peeked down at their wrists and saw that Tony's fist was clenched. 

Steve wanted to huff in irritation. Not because Tony was actually trying to be respectful of Steve- actually he was trying to respect Steve and it pissed the blond off. It seemed like Tony was acting less and less like himself and it was al because of Steve.

Shit.

Steve felt like shit. And—oh crap. Steve belatedly realized he had to use the bathroom. Reluctantly, after fidgeting nervously for a few moments, he leaned over to whisper. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom." Tony nodded and waited for Steve to make to first move to get up. "Sorry," he whispered to the genius, but Tony just shrugged. Steve was already not liking this non-verbal version of Tony. And it was his fault. Dammit!

They made their way over to the bathroom and suddenly Steve stopped abruptly, causing Tony to nearly walk into him. His eyes were wide when he turned to look down at the brunet. They hadn't discussed bathroom usage. 

"Uh—Tony? I don't know how we're going to do this."

Tony furrowed his brow. "What do you-oh." He glared at their wrist predicament. "You can go. I won't look." He said this so seriously and without inflection that Steve believed him.

"Uh... Okay?"

"Okay."

They slowly walked into the bathroom and Steve felt crowded in the small room. Tony, true to his word, turned his back wordlessly and stared at the wall. Steve stood blushing and watching Tony for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to turn around. Satisfied, he went to relieve himself. It was a bit awkward with one handed but he made it work, even if the cold metal of the cuffs was a constant reminder of his companion. Thankfully, the genius allowed Steve to maneuver his wrist so that he could go about his business. He flushed, zipped, and moved to the sink to wash his— hand, hands?

Tony stayed silent. Steve made eye contact with him in the mirror. "Do you need to go?" A shake of the head. Steve sighed, as he eyed Tony's injured wrist. He never meant for Tony to get hurt. He sighed again and rubbed his free hand down his face. "Tony, I'm sorry about earlier. In the conference room and the lab. I'm sorry you got hurt."

Tony didn't look at him. He just shrugged. "It's not your fault, so don't apologize." 

Steve was confused. What did he mean by that? What he asked next was extremely unintelligent. "So...do you not accept my apology?" He winced as soon as he asked. That was dumb. Great job, Rogers.

Tony huffed. "Yeah, sure, I accept your apology. Are we good now?" He stood tapping his foot impatiently and it irked Steve enough not to let it go.

"No. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh my god! It doesn't matter. Let's go," Tony made a move to try and exit the bathroom, but Steve stepped in front of the door.

"It does matter, I want to know what you meant."

"For the love of god, just forget it!"

"No! I-"

"I'm not having this conversation in a bathroom, Rogers."

Steve heaved an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Let's go to bed."

This time he tried to leave, but Tony resisted. "The movie's not over yet."

The captain gave him an unimpressed look. "Finish the movie. Then we talk."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Steve continued to stare at him until Tony gestured for him to led the way out. Well, it wasn't starting out how Steve wanted, but it was a start. They arrived back in the living room and reclaimed their places on the couch. Out of the corner of Steve's eye he could see Natasha glaring at him intently. He tried to smile at her, but she only narrowed her eyes at him and drew a finger across her neck in a silent promise to slit Steve's throat open. Fuck.

He turned back to the movie which turned out not to be so bad, the blond even found himself enjoying it. Tony sat there, head balanced on his free hand, and Steve knew it was because the engineer was dreading their talk. Well, that's just to bad. They need to get on the same page. Or at least the same chapter. At this point Steve will take the same book. 

After a while, the movie ended and Steve slowly got up from the coach, watching Tony all the while. The genius rolled his eyes and got up as well. 

"Alright, well, night guys," Steve said.

Clint watched them anxiously. "Are you two going to be alright?" The archer glanced down at their wrists.

Steve nodded in fake confidence. "Of course."

He heard Natasha's quiet threat as she brushed past him. "It better be." Oh boy, two threats in one day. He was on a roll.

"Alright then guys," Clint said, still hesitant. "Have a good night. See you tomorrow."

Steve smiled at him. "Yeah, you too. Night." Before anything else could he said, he spun and dragged Tony towards the elevator. As soon as the door closed he turned to the genius. "What floor are you on?"

Tony gave him a dumbfounded expression. "The top floor. The penthouse." Oh, right. Steve hurried to press the button for the top floor and leaned back against the wall of the elevator. 

"We don't need to have a talk," Tony began. "It's only going to end up with us screaming insults at each other."

Steve frowned at him. "No it's not. We will talk like civilized human beings."

"Are you sure I can do that?" Tony stared Steve down. "Because earlier you said-"

Steve stared back at him, eyes unwavering. "I know what I said. I apologized."

Tony shook his head and released a bitter, breathy laugh. "Right. How could I forget?"

Here we go. Steve sucked in a deep breath. "Don't make this any more difficult, Stark."

Tony shook his head angrily again. "Of course, my fault. Now let me apologize."

This was ridiculous, they weren't even out of the elevator yet. Steve held up his hands up, both, his free one and the one attached to Tony. "Let's just wait until we get to your floor."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They didn't look at each other.

Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter might be hard for some people to read so please be aware and always take care of yourself because you are important 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not all the information in here is correct. I don't know much about this so I just kind of went with my own version

A heavy silence filled the elevator as the two heroes waited to reach the penthouse. Steve glanced over at Tony, whose lip was curled in irritation, causing Steve to let out a huff, shaking his head. Being chained to Tony was just getting worse and worse as time went on. 

When the elevator dinged open, Tony was out the door before it could even open fully and Steve trailed along, well, because he had to. Tony pulled him over to the couch where he flopped down with an annoyed sigh. He glared at Steve as the soldier sat down. "Well," Tony waved his free hand in the air angrily. "Let's talk."

This time it was Steve's turn to purse his lips. "I don't want to fight again, Tony." He said in a hard voice. "I just want us to be able to get along well enough until this," He raised their joined hands. "Is over."

"Oh, so you only want to be pretend friends until this is over? I got it." 

Steve opened and closed his mouth in frustration as he glared back at the genius. "That is not what I said—"

"Yes it is. You said 'until this is over'. That means until we aren't stuck together anymore."

"Tony, look," Steve ran a hand through his hair and released a rough sigh. "I don't want to be pretend friends until this is over, okay? I want us to actually be able to get along." Steve looked directly into Tony's eyes. "Now and after." But apparently Tony wasn't interested and wanted to be difficult. He yanked on the cuffs, dragging Steve's wrist with his. 

"Tony, what are you—"

"Come on, maybe if we both pull hard enough they'll break." The genius tugged even harder. 

"Tony, stop! It isn't going to work. You're just gonna hurt yourself."

"No, it could work and—"

Steve was pissed. He wished Tony would just listen to him for fucking once! He grabbed Tony's arm connected to the cuffs and squeezed. "**Stop**!" He commanded, Captain America voice seeping through in full force.

The engineer froze, his brown eyes wide as he stared at the blond. They sat there for several seconds before Tony murmured quietly. "You're hurting me."

Steve let go instantly, guilt flooding his body. Finger shaped bruises were already forming on Tony's arm. "Tony—I—I—I—I'm so sorry. I—I didn't mean to." Tony wouldn't look at him. Instead, he was shaking and Steve didn't know what to do. "Tony," He reached out slowly. "Can I—"

"Don't touch me!"

He reeled back. "Okay, Tony, okay. I'm sorry. I—"

"Don't you ever touch me again! Don't—don't—" Tony's breathing sped up and his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything and Steve could only watch him in horror. The genius' shaking got more intense and was breathing so erratically that Steve was afraid the man was going to pass out. 

"Tony?"

Jarvis stepped in, his statement making Steve's blood run cold. "Captain Rogers, Sir is having a panic attack. Please remain calm and follow my instructions."

A panic attack!

Steve leapt up from the couch and glanced around wildly, looking for anything that would calm Tony down. "Jarvis, what do I do?" He asked urgently as Tony kept yanking on the cuffs as if he was trying to get away from Steve. 

"Please remain calm, Captain. Sir, will be alright in a few minutes. Please keep him immobile."

"How?!"

"Wrap your free arm around his back and pull him forward. Do not let him wiggle around, it will only make him more anxious."

"Okay—uh—" Steve reclaimed his previous seat on the couch and wrapped his left arm around Tony's back pulling them both up off the sofa, trying to draw the smaller man in, but the genius went ballistic, arms flailing everywhere. "Tony! Wait! Just-" He pulled Tony towards him until the brunet's chest was flush against his own, holding Tony tight in his arm. "It's okay, it's okay." He whispered softly as he struggled to keep Tony still. "You're okay, Tony."

Tony's breathing had picked up even more when Steve had been manhandling him, but was slowly returning back to normal. The shaking genius had tucked his head up underneath Steve's chin and his ear was right over the blond's heart. Steve tentatively placed his head on top of Tony's and rubbed the engineer's back. "It's alright. Everything's fine. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. You're okay." The shaking was subsiding, but Tony showed no signs of returning back to normal, his eyes still wide and Steve felt lower than dirt when he saw tear tracks running down the other man's face. 

"Jarvis," Steve croaked out softly so he wouldn't startle Tony. "What happened?" He heard a whimper from below his chin and he shushed Tony gently and pulled him closer. "You're okay." He wished he could wrap his other arm around the man but, unfortunately, it stayed cuffed to Tony's, their hands hanging heavily beside them. Their current predicament had been forgotten in the panic. 

"Sir was triggered into a panic attack. He is prone to these attacks." Steve rested his chin more firmly on the top of Tony's head.

"Triggered?"

"Yes, Captain, there are certain things that are triggers and cause Sir's panic attacks."

Steve closed his eyes in self loathing. He had caused this. He should have never grabbed Tony like that, and to leave bruises? He never abused his strength like that before. Steve frowned. "Attacks?" He asked. "Does he have these attacks often?" Tony Stark having panic attacks was news to him. He should know things like this about his team.

"Occasionally. They occur at random, but one can be expected after a traumatic event, or when under extreme stress or duress." 

Steve's frown deepened. "How often are we talking, Jarvis?" Tony shifted slightly against him and Steve thought he realized what was going on wanted to get away from the blond, but it turned out the genius had wrapped his own free arm around Steve. They were hugging now. Tony's silence continued, but he stopped shaking and his breathing had returned to normal. Steve gazed down at him, dark brown hair tickling his nose. Tony's eyes were closed and he leaned his body weight on his cuff mate. He seemed exhausted.

Jarvis responded to Steve's question. "It depends, Captain Rogers, but Sir has had eight panic attacks in the last three months." 

Eight attacks in three months? Steve didn't like how often the engineer was having these panic attacks, he's going to have to talk to Tony about them. He shook his head bitterly. His list of things to discuss with Tony just seemed to grow and grow. He continued to rub the genius's back soothingly as they stayed standing in front of the couch.

"What usually happens when he has a panic attack, Jarvis?" A dark thought crossed Steve's mind. "He's not always alone when he has them is he?"

"No, Captain, Ms. Potts or Colonel Rhodes attends to him, but there have been a few instances that he has been alone and I must talk him through them. Sir, becomes a danger to himself when he experiences an attack."

Steve didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean he becomes a danger to himself?" 

The A.I.'s answer had Steve's breath hitching.

"He tries to remove the arc reactor. If not replaced within a certain amount of time he will die."

"What? Why?"

"Sir thinks he is back in Afghanistan where he was tortured. That is why water is also a trigger for his attacks."

Oh god. Steve hadn't known any of this. He peered down at Tony who had opened his eyes but remained where he was. Steve stopped the movement of his hand and stiffened up. He gulped before opening his mouth. "Tony?" He asked hesitantly. "You back with me?" 

No response. 

"Jarvis," Steve called to the ceiling worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Captain, this is to be expected after a panic attack. He shall be responsive soon."

Steve was unconvinced. "Is this normally how he is? They must take a lot of him, he seems exhausted." 

"Yes, his body is drained after an attack. He is advised to go to bed afterwards. He will return to normal in the morning."

Normal. Having panic attacks isn't normal and Steve seriously doubted Tony was back to his 'usual self' afterwards. How many times had he an attack and Steve never noticed, never saw the signs, never took the effort to check up on him? He pulled Tony closer to him and laid his head on top of the genius's fluffy hair. Jesus, he was a terrible leader and teammate. Not anymore.

"Jarvis, I want to be notified of every attack he has. I also want weekly reports of his health: Sleep habits, eating, rest, all of it."

"Yes, Captain, I think that is a most wonderful idea. I will ensure that it is done."

"Thank you." Steve glanced down at the man in his arms and sighed. This was his fault. Goddamn his temper. He gave Tony a gentle shake. "Tony," He said softly. "You with me yet?"

"Hmm..."

"Okay, okay. That's okay. You take all the time you need. I'm just gonna take you to bed, okay? So you can rest, you need to rest." He moved to pick Tony up, but realized it was impossible with their hands cuffed together. Okay, plan B. Tony was a dead weight leaning against his chest, but Steve needed him to move a little if they were ever going to make it to the bedroom. 

He kept his voice calm and quiet. "Tony, can you move your feet for me a little bit? I'll do all the work, you just follow me."

"Mmm..."

"Okay, here we go." He shifted forward slightly and waited as the genius struggled to follow, shuffling his feet languidly. Steve continued to take small steps toward the bedroom and Tony followed slowly. Half way there, Tony seemed out of steam and they had to stop for a break. Usually, Steve would have been annoyed, but not now. Not after he'd done this to Tony who was his responsibility to take care of. God he fucked up. He trained his eyes on Tony who had relaxed fully again on Steve's chest, his tan arm still wrapped around the soldier, just as Steve's arm was around him. They were hugging again, technically, they had never stopped, but this was different. Steve relaxed into the contact just as much as Tony did. It was nice but made Steve feel like a complete failure because he should have known. He should have known, damnit.

He released a deep sigh that had pent up in his chest and rested his head against the side of Tony. "I'm so sorry, Tony. I am _so_ sorry. I'm going to do better, I promise. I promise."

The genius said nothing in response, only shivered lightly and Steve realized he must be cold. Steve suddenly realized Tony kept the temperature of the tower warmer than normal. Must be because of another trigger. The blond pursed his lips. Yet another aspect of Tony he never took note of before. 

"You cold? It's okay, we're real close to the bed, just a little bit further. You can do it, Tony."

Nothing. Just silence.

Steve wet his lips angrily. This reminded him of the non-verbal version of Tony from before. He didn't like it then, and he especially didn't like it now. As much as the genius talked and talked, usually louder than the captain deemed necessary, Steve would much rather have that than this. He hated this. They need to get moving again, the sooner Tony was in bed the better.

"Alright, Tony, we're gonna start moving again, just like before. I'll lead and you just take your time."

Steve shuffled ahead carefully, pulling Tony along with him, who in turn dragged his feet with Steve's as much as he could. The engineer seemed coherent enough, but definitely not fully there. They moved at a snail's pace, but it didn't matter. What ever Tony needed right now was what Steve wanted and his thoughts trailed off as they continued their journey. Natasha words came traipsing back into his mind and the blond felt more confused than ever before. Most the time he couldn't stand Tony Stark, yet here he was talking softy and gently moving the exhausted genius to bed. He was being nice to Tony, extremely nice. Why couldn't they get along like this on a regular basis?

Steve huffed. Just today they went from hating each other, to being civil, to smiling at each other, and then back to hating each other again. It had gone even further down hill from there. The only reason they were in this predicament is because they can't stand each other, but Steve is going to change that. Despite their tumultuous relationship, after they're released from the cuffs, Steve is going to make an effort to connect with the engineer whether Tony likes it or not. They need to get along, and who knows, maybe they could actually become friends. Clearly Steve knew nothing about the genius like he thought he did, so the thought of them being friends wasn't as far fetched as it seemed to be.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small sound from Tony.

"What?" He said hurriedly. "What's wrong, Tony? Are you—oh." 

Steve followed his gaze to the bed. Guess Tony was as ready to get to bed as Steve was to put him in it. A small smile graced his lips as he guided the tired man over to the plush bed. It was huge, plenty of room for the both of them and they would be sleeping together of course. Not together, together, but because of, you know, handcuffs. Surprisingly, Steve wasn't dreading it, instead, focusing his thoughts on caring for his teammate. Steve was able to help the brunet out of his shoes and settled for leaving their clothes. No need to make this any more awkward than it already is. 

He pulled the covers back and gestured towards the bed. "Okay, you get in, Tony, and I'll get in after you."

Tony looked at him tiredly before climbing into the bed, Steve following him soon after. The soldier pulled the covers over them and they both laid on their backs staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them moved for a while before Steve finally turned to look at Tony and his eyes trailed down to their arms joined together at the wrist by the cuffs. He looked closely at Tony's wrist. The bruised wrist. Finger shaped bruises were prominent now and stuck out like a sore thumb on Tony's otherwise injury free arm. Shit. He forgot about Tony's other wrist. Steve's gaze shifted to the other wrist wrapped in gauze. It didn't seem to be hurting, but Steve was going to keep an eye on it regardless. 

"Cap?"

Steve was startled to attention by Tony's scratchy voice. He turned to face the genius and they made eye contact, Tony's eyes still clouded over and heavy with exhaustion. "Yeah. Hey, Tony. How are you feeling?"

The genius glanced around at his surrounds and frowned. "What happened?"

"You—uh—you had a panic attack."

Tony's open face shut down, his mask effectively being put back into place almost as if it had never left. Steve didn't like it.

"Tony—"

"Don't. Don't say anything. Nothing." Tony sat up in bed, but left their joined wrist carefully between them acting as some sort of a barrier. "Don't you dare say a damn thing. You better not tell anyone, I swear to God, Rogers-"

Steve felt anger building up inside of him, but pushed it back down in favor of giving Tony the benefit of the doubt. Apparently he didn't remember any of the last twenty minutes and that was fine, but he was not getting away with brushing this under the rug. No more of that. "Tony," He said firmly, "Why was I not aware of your panic attacks?"

A bitter laugh escaped the genius. "Why the hell would you know? There is no reason for you or anyone else to know, so do me a favor and keep it to yourself."

Steve wasn't going to give up that easily and Tony should know that. "No, this is important, Tony. You could get seriously hurt and no one would know what happened or why. You don't have to deal with this alone—"

"I'm not alone." Tony cut him off haughtily. "I have Jarvis, and Pepper, and Rhodey, and Happy. I don't need anyone else."

"But—"

"It's none of your goddamn business!"

Steve's temper got the best of him as he sat up to glare directly at the genius as he fired a response back at Tony. "Yeah, well it becomes my business when we're in the middle of battle and suddenly Iron Man is incapacitated because of a panic attack!"

Tony's mouth snapped shut and he turned away from his captain. Fuck. Steve hung his head and sighed. Yelling never worked with Tony, and the engineer wasn't exactly in a state to be yelled at or given the third degree. He would have to try a different tactic.

"I'm sorry," Steve started wearily. "I didn't mean to snap at you." 

"Whatever."

"Tony, I need to know if you're okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Came the fiery reply. "Everything is fine."

Steve rubbed his free hand across his face. This was getting no where. He was trying to make an effort only to be pushed forcefully away. "Be patient with him," he thought. "You don't understand, so you have to be patient."

"How's your arm?" Steve tried, sitting rigidly still as he waited for the response.

Tony looked down at his free arm. "It's fine."

"No, uh, I meant your other arm."

The dark haired man shifted his gaze to his other arm, noticing the bruises for the first time. He answer was as to be expected. "It's bruised."

Steve swallowed down his irritation. "Does it hurt?"

"I don't know, Cap, why don't you grab it and squeeze the stuffing out of it again and we'll find out."

Steve looked as if he'd been slapped. "Tony—"

"If you ever touch me like that again, Rogers, I'll have you put down so fast—"

"Tony, _please_. I said I was sorry and I meant it! I never meant to hurt you."

The look on Tony's face was so open and honest Steve didn't know how to react. "So that's why you yank me around after you, and 'accidentally' make me walk into walls, and fall, and grab me so hard it leaves bruises? The bruises are black, Cap-Ass, black!"

Steve reached his free hand out only for Tony to flinch back. Steve opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say.

"No!" Tony shook his head vehemently. "Don't touch me and don't talk to me!"

"Tony, no. Look, I just—"

"**No**! Shut up! Just _shut the fuck up_! You've done enough!"

With that the genius laid back down, pulling the covers back over him, burrowing in as turned his face away from Steve's. The soldier stared at him. He felt bad before, but damn does he feel bad now. Tony isn't dumb, Steve knew that, so he should have known Tony would take notice of all of Steve's actions. Shit! He's such a dumbass.

He watched as Tony's chest rose and fell in anger. Steve's fault. He glanced at Tony's arms. Also his fault. He didn't hate Tony, but he saw why the genius would think so. 

"I'm sorry, Tony," He tried again. "I mean it."

Tony studiously ignored him. No surprise there.

"We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

A loud sigh. Steve smiled tightly, at least he had gotten some sort of response. "Goodnight, Tony."

Steve turned his own head to the side and stayed mindfully still. Wouldn't want to rub their joined hands together and piss Tony off even more. That was the last thing he needed. He closed his eyes and let himself relax into the plushy mattress. The soldier laid in the bed and stayed awake until he heard the quiet, sleeping breaths from beside him and he sighed into the darkness. Good, at least Tony is resting now. 

And now it was Steve's turn. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day if Tony's attitude was anything to go by. He sighed again and pushed all negative thoughts out of his brain, relaxing further, seemingly sinking into the mattress. He drifted off to sleep thinking about ways to make things work with Tony. But one thing is for sure: No matter how long they're chained together, it sure is going to be interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Please be careful with this chapter if you think it could possibly be a trigger for you. You are important, so please take care of yourself.

Steve woke to the bed trembling beneath him, his chained wrist jerking wildly. He forced his bleary eyes open and stared up into the darkness. What in the—

Oh fuck.

Tony.

The soldier turned hurriedly to find the genius shaking violently, eyes clenched shut, and gasping for breath.

Shit!

Steve pushed himself up and over to the other side of the bed until he was hovering over the panic stricken man. "Jarvis!" He yelled. "What happened?"

The A.I. answered immediately, sounding as concerned as Steve was feeling. "Sir, was having a nightmare. I suspect the nightmare triggered him into another panic attack. This has never happened before."

"Oh, Jesus!" Tony's body was jolting so powerfully it looked like he was having a seizure. "Fuck!" Steve attempted to shake Tony awake, to make him open his eyes, but it only resulted in Tony going haywire. The genius' free arm flew through the air to fend off whatever invisible assailant he thought he was fighting, and the one handcuffed to Steve flailing in vain and tugging uselessly to try and get away. "Tony—Tony! It's okay! You're all right, but you've got to wake up for me. Come on, Tony, open your eyes."

Tony's free, flailing arm caught him in the face as the engineer's nails broke the soldier's skin and blood leaked out from the fresh wound.

"Ah!" Steve jerked his head away and gingerly touched his cheek, and his finger tips came back bloody. He huffed, and went back to Tony. Tt was only a scratch so he would be fine and Tony is the one he's worried about.

He lightly patted Tony's upper arm but the genius flipped out on him, opening his eyes and staring at nothing while thrashing uncontrollably, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as he attempted to flee the bed.

"Whoa—hey! Okay—wait, Tony, wait!" Tony pulled and yanked and ended up falling off the bed, landing on his injured wrist from his fall earlier that night. Steve, unable to brace himself, landed heavily on top of the genius and Tony let out a pained sound causing Steve to wince. Shit! Tony just kept getting more and more hurt because of him.

"Tony, hey, look at me. Look at me!" He wrestled with the shorter man and managed to pin down Tony's unconnected arm with his own, but this meant he had to balance his weight with his other hand which twisted the cuffs and the genius' wrist with it. Tony whimpered again, Steve suspected in both pain and fear. "Shit!" He tried maneuvering his hand to a different position. "I'm sorry, Tony, I'm sorry." He hung his head and sighed angrily. "Goddamnit!"

Tony flinched, eyes wide and watery.

"Hey, no. No, no, no," The blonde said softly releasing his grip on Tony's wrist and pulling him up. "It's okay, I've got you. I'm not gonna hurt you, Tony, I promise. It's alright."

Tony's breathing slowed, his shivers becoming less violent. 

Steve smiled and kept his voice low as he pulled the genius closer to him. "Good. That's great, Tony, you're doing so good. That's wonderful." He hugged the dark haired man to his chest tightly and pressed the side of his head close to Tony's without meaning too, pure instincts taking over. "There we go, that's it. Everything's okay now. You're alright. You're okay." He whispered gently to the stricken man.

Tony laid pliant in his arm, their connected wrists hanging beside them carefully. Steve rubbed Tony's back and rocked them gently, the soldier's eyes clenching shut as guilt flooded his body. Fuck! None of this would be happening if it wasn't for him. If only he had listened to Natasha and he could control his goddamn temper. He let out a deep sigh, the force of it blowing strands of Tony's hair and Steve tugged him closer. He would take care of him now, he would. He would. He's—

Suddenly, Tony froze. 

Steve pulled back slightly from their one-armed hug, keeping his free hand on Tony's upper arm and peered down at the engineer who had gone stalk still, eyes glassed over, staring at nothing.

"Tony?" Steve questioned nervously.

The engineer gave no response.

Then Tony did the unthinkable. 

He yanked out the arc reactor.

"No!" Steve wailed, franticly reaching for the Tony's blue life support.

"No, no, no! Tony—" Tony clasped the reactor tight in his hand, keeping it as far away from Steve as he could get. He fell to the ground and the genius's breathing hitched and he began gasping and letting out small sounds of distress as he fruitlessly attempted to escape from Steve.

Steve stretched trying to bridge the distance between himself and the one thing that kept Tony alive."Give that to me! Tony, please!" Steve shook with alarm. "Tony," He said desperately."Give it to me. Come on," He slowly went to extract it from the genius's hand. "You need this. It's really important, so just let me have it and everything will be fine." His hand neared the blue device and he kept his eyes trained on the shaking man beneath him. "That's it, just—"

Tony pulled away. His breathing increasing at a terrifying rate and his face was turning blue. Their joined hands now clutching at the empty hole in the engineer's chest.

"Tony!"

"Captain Rogers," Jarvis cut in loudly, the A.I.'s voice sounding extremely distressed. "We are running out of time, Sir is going into cardiac arrest."

"Shit!" The captain panicked. He didn't know what to do. Tony was dying right in front of him and he couldn't get to the reactor without doing something drastic. Tony needs the reactor right fucking now!

Steve swallowed hard and hung his head. He was going to have to do it again and this time there will be no chance of Tony forgiving him. He grabbed the wrist holding the reactor, fingers falling back into the exact same place they had been in when they did this before. "Tony," He said harshly. "Give me the reactor." Nothing. Tony froze if anything, and Steve heaved in a great breath. He squeezed, fingers tightening around Tony's wrist until Tony let out a broken whimper and dropped the reactor, his body going completely limp. 

Steve released a relieved breath. He snatched up the arc reactor, hands working frantically while he tried to replace it in Tony's chest. It wasn't working. "Jarvis!" He yelled to the ceiling hysterically. "How do I put it back!?" 

Tony's body was jerking uncontrollably with the force of his lungs desperately trying to heave in air, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his entire body a deathly pale.

"You must insert it at a thirty degree angle and then turn it until it locks into place. Please hurry, Captain."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." He mumbled distraughtly. He followed the instructions and finally, _finall_y, the reactor slid into place and locked firmly in the chest captivity. Tony sucked in a tremendous breath, gasping softly, and moaning in pain. Steve sat back on his heels and watched the genius with scared eyes. God, he hoped the worst of it was over. 

Tony laid on the floor, eyes shut in exhuastion, body returning to it's original color, but still quivering in distress.

Steve gulped down his nerves. He had to take care of Tony now, Tony needs him. The blonde delicately placed his free hand on Tony's shoulder. Ragged brown eyes opened hazily to meet his blue and Steve gave a gentle smile. "Hey, Tony. It's alright. Everything's going to be okay now. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" 

Tony didn't answer him, and Steve seriously doubted Tony had heard him given how out of it the other man was. Fuck, two panic attacks in one day. Steve glanced at the clock. It was 2:25 in the morning, which meant Tony had only gotten about two hours of sleep before having yet another attack. The soldier's face darkened. They would be discussing this whether Tony wanted to or not. _This _is _not_ okay. 

Steve huffed and shook his head before returning his gaze to the smaller man. Tony had once again closed his eyes and was now breathing relatively normal and Steve hated to disturb him, but they need to get up off the floor. He gave Tony's shoulder a light shake. "Tony?" 

"Hmm...?"

Steve gave a small smile, the response was a good sign. He leaned down close to the genius and spoke quietly. "I'm going to pick you up okay? Move us back on the bed."

"Mmhmm..."

The captain maneuvered his own body up first, careful not to jostle their joined wrists, and tucked his free arm around Tony's back, hauling him up gingerly. The movement caused Tony's eyes to spring open, but he didn't panic or resist the motion. Steve meticulously moved slowly and calmly, so as to not startle the man in his arm. He helped the drained man clamber up on the bed before joining him. He cautiously tugged Tony towards him and manipulated his body until Tony's back was pressed flush against Steve's chest as the soldier leaned on the plush pillows of the bed. Tony was a solid weight against him, the poor genius both physically and mentally drained.

Damn, Steve was mentally drained. He closed his blue eyes and tried to forget the image of Tony Stark almost dying in his arms. He shivered, eyes popping open to once again gaze upon the tired engineer. Tony's head lolled against Steve's broad chest, falling back over Steve's heart and he sat snuggly in the v of his cuff mate's legs. The soldier draped his free arm over Tony's waist, tucking it under Tony's own free arm, coming to settle comfortably over the genius's midsection while lightly thumbing Tony's bandaged wrist. He felt like shit.

"I am so sorry, Tony." Steve whispered miserably. "It's okay now. Everything is fine. I've got you." He tightened his grip minutely and came to rest his head upon Tony's. "I hope you can forgive me." 

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, Steve waiting patiently for Tony to come back to himself after he recovered from this second panic attack. Steve eyes threatened to close until he felt something wet on his arm and he peered down to look at his teammate's face.

Tears leaked out of Tony's eyes.

Shit. Shit, shit, and double shit.

"Hey," The blonde said quietly. "It's okay. You're okay, Tony. Please don't cry." 

He moved his free arm away from Tony's middle and used his thumb to wipe away tears. The soldier jolted slightly when Tony moved their joined hands to rest over the arc reactor, his brown eyes foggy and uncertain. Tony's hand rested heavily on the reactor while Steve's just kind of dangled to the side. Tony inhaled deeply and his body relaxed into Steve even more on the exhale. 

Steve returned his free arm to circle Tony's waist again and licked his lips despairingly. "I'm sorry," He murmured in Tony's ear. "I'm sorry. I am so so sorry, Tony, god—" They leaned up against pillows as the soldier held the genius. Steve clamped his eyes shut as he leaned his head back against the pillows in self loathing. This was all his fault. All of it. Every goddamn thing. Tony's really going to hate him now. Jesus, how did his life become this? He sighed and pursed his lips. Tony not only had another panic attack, but he hurt his wrists agains, both of his already hurt wrists. Plus, he pulled out the arc reactor and almost died because Steve couldn't figure out to put it back in. Steve bit his lip furiously. God, couldn't he do anything right?

He was drawn from his thought by a small movement above him. He instantly opened his eyes and looked at Tony. 

Tony pressed the hand cuffed to Steve's into the soldiers palm gently, a silent request for comfort. Steve's lips quirked upwards. He readily pressed his palm to Tony's and splayed open his fingers to catch Tony's within his own. He wasn't about to ignore or forgo the comfort Tony was openly asking for. He would hold Tony's hand for however long the engineer wanted. Anything he wanted, Steve would do. Steve looked down at their clasped hands. Both now had their hands resting over and covering the arc reactor, and Steve smiled tightly. He returned his head back on Tony's and both were content to sit there and basically cuddle. 

Tony closed his eyes and to Steve it seemed like he had fallen asleep. "Good," Steve thought. "He needs the rest more than ever right now."

It was quiet until the soldier let his curiosity and worry get the best of him. Quietly, so as to not disturb the exhausted man using him as a human body pillow, he asked, "Jarvis, how are his vitals?"

"They are currently stable, Captain, though, he is beginning to show signs of dehydration."

Steve frowned. He hadn't even thought about that. Of course Tony would be exhausted after a panic attack, and with everything that happened because of the reactor, he was probably extremely thirsty and his body needed to be replenished. Steve wanted to slam his head against the wall. God, he was dumb. He should have thought to get Tony some water. 

Another heavy sigh escaped the soldier. He rubbed Tony's stomach gently. "I'll make sure he drinks lots of fluids and eat something in the morning. Right now he needs to rest."

"Yes, Captain, that sounds most advisable."

"But jesus, Jarvis, has he ever had two attacks back to back before?"

"No, Captain Rogers, it is most concerning."

Steve huffed. This is not good. Tony's health was nowhere where Steve wanted it to be. He scowled as he realized he never knew any of this about Tony and probably wouldn't have found out if this whole handcuffed together thing hadn't happened to them. That was going to change. He would make sure of it. His temper and Tony's resistance be damned. 

He glanced down at the handcuffs trapping the two of them together and snorted. Here he was taking care of Tony Stark when just hours earlier they were throwing insults at each other. Steve creased his face in consternation. Did he really hate Tony, or did he just get overly aggravated with the man? He sighed heavily. Well, obviously there must be some hate some where in the both of them, or they wouldn't be stuck in this current predicament. He shook his head to relieve himself of those thoughts. None of that mattered right now. It could wait. Right now Tony is his main priority.

A small cough startled him back into reality. He peered down at Tony and saw the genius had opened his eyes and seemed more coherent. 

"Hey," Steve said quietly. "You with me?"

Tony furrowed his brow and wetly his lips clumsily. Steve blinked hard in anger at himself. He should have some water to give Tony.

"Think so..." Tony croaked out softly.

"That's alright. That's great even. You take all the time you need."

They sat quietly, still cuddling. Steve isn't calling it cuddling though, more like a need for human contact after a traumatic ordeal that any decent person would be willing to give. But this, this was not cuddling. No. Captain America and Iron Man do not cuddle together. Nope. 

Tony rested all of his weight on Steve's chest, his chest rising and falling smoothly with the arc reactor back in place. Both of their hands still a firm presence over the glowing device. Tony was still so out of it, so Steve rested his chin on the genius' head, relishing in the peaceful moments before Tony returned to himself and ripped Steve a new one. 

Tony's body gave a little shiver so Steve pulled up the sheet and blanket and rolled his eyes at himself. Of course, Tony would be cold, dumbass, you should have pulled the covers up ages ago. The genius cleared his throat and licked his lips again, looking as if he wanted to say something, but not yet having the strength to do so. 

"Hey," Steve whispered to him. "It's okay. Take your time."

Tony looked down and observed their clasped hands over his reactor. He frowned at them, squeezing Steve's fingers before releasing their hands and they fell to hang uselessly beside them. The soldier's face fell. Guess Tony was coming out of it then.

Tony slowly turned his head and looked around the room, his eyes becoming more and more alert. He turned his gaze to where he was still seated in the v of Steve's legs and lightly brushed his free hand over the muscular arm circling his waist.

A scratchy voice broke the silence. "Cap?"

"Yeah, Tony, it's me. I'm here. You're okay."

Steve would have rather had Tony go to sleep, at least that way he could avoid another tiff with the dark haired man until morning, but, of course, he wasn't that lucky. Tony sat up some and leaned his body away from Steve's.

Tony's voice weak when he asked, "What happened?"

To Steve this question was already familiar in the worst way. He swallowed and reminded himself to be gentler and more mindful this time. He wants Tony to work with him, not against him.

"You had a nightmare," He replied softly. "Do you remember that?"

Tony nodded and blinked, gaze wondering around that room. His face suddenly becoming horror stricken and his free hand flew up to frame the reactor. His voice trembled when he asked Steve, "Did I pull it out?"

Now it was Steve's turn to wet his lips. He ran a tired hand through his blonde hair and cleared his throat. It took him a moment before he was able to answer. "Yes."

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit—" Tony stammered out half hysterically. 

Steve's eyes widened. That wasn't exactly the response he was expecting. Tony went to move away from the soldier, but Steve held him down with the arm around his middle. "Hey, hey, Tony, it's okay—"

"It's not okay!" Tony screamed, franticly trying to leave the prison of Steve's arm. "It is definitely not okay!" 

The engineer's breathing was increasing rapidly again and tears started to trail out of his eyes. "Oh no," Steve panicked inwardly. "Not again," He pulled Tony to himself, tucking Tony's dark head under his chin and held him there, whispering to him softly, desperately trying to avoid panic attack number three. 

"Hey. Shh, shh, shh. It is okay, Tony. It's okay. You're okay now. I know that must have been really scary for you, but now everything in fine. You're alright. Just breath with me." They rocked slightly and Steve precisely breathed in and out, encouraging Tony to do the same. It slowly started working. "There we go. There we go, Tony. That's so good. You're doing so great." 

Tony sucked in a deep breath and his body relaxed as he let it out. Steve thanked his lucky stars, he didn't think he could handle another panic attack again so soon. They slumped down into the pillows and Steve waited for Tony to make the first move. Tony shifted slightly and sat up a little, his back no longer resting on Steve's chest and Steve tried not to take it personally. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Steve rolled his eyes. Clearly, that was going to get them nowhere. Tony needs to be honest with him. He decided to try again, a more direct approach this time. "Jarvis said you were having a nightmare and it triggered you into another panic attack. That's why you pulled out the reactor, but I was able to put it back."

No response. Tony wouldn't even look at him and Steve pursed his lips. Come on, Tony, work with him.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Tony gazed ahead blankly. "Nothing."

"Tony, please._ Please_ tell me. That was really scary, and not just for you, but for me too. You almost died, Tony, do you realize that? You almost died right there in my arms."

Tony gulped and said nothing, still refusing to make eye contact with Steve.

The soldier huffed. "Tony, please—"

"It was about you."

Steve's entire body ran cold and his face displaying the open and honest devastation. "Wh—what? What? Tony," He gasped, mouth hanging wide in shock. "What—I—"

Tony shrugged and started studiously down at the bedspread. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have told you."

Steve was still in disbelief. "Tony, no. I—I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry."

Tony snorted. "Yeah right." He said snidely.

Steve's nose twitched, he could feel his temper starting to flare up. "I mean it, Tony."

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

No. They were not going to do this again. After everything Steve just did for him and Tony wants to blow him off like that? Think again, Stark. Steve's temper won out over his patience for the millionth time. "No. Not whatever. I sincerely apologize and I mean it! So don't sit there and act like I'm completely to blame and the only bad guy here, Tony, because you are just as much to blame as I am!"

"What? What the hell did I do?" Tony threw back at him angrily. 

Steve held up the cuffs. "We're in this situation because we don't like each other. Each other. Meaning two way street, which means you don't like me just as much as I don't like you."

"Oh, that's vey nice, Cap. Way to make the situation easier to deal with."

Steve was fuming now. He wanted to help Tony, to take care of him, but by god the man made it extremely difficult. The soldier bit his lip trying to contain his anger. His voice was hard the next time he spoke. "I just saved your life. You are not going to make me the bad guy in this."

"Well aren't you?" Tony screamed. "Aren't you? I had a panic attack because of you, I had a nightmare because of you, which triggered me into another panic attack because of you, and I almost died because of you!"

That simultaneously took Steve temper down a notch, but also raised it. He felt bad, of course he did, and he knew he was to blame so Tony didn't need to throw it back in his face. "I know," He said gruffly, "And I'm sorry. I am. Whether you believe me or not is up to you."

"Well," Tony scoffed. "Thank you for giving me permission to make my own decisions. How very kind and thoughtful of you. No wonder the world just loves Captain fucking America." 

"You know what, Tony—"

"What? What?! What could you possibly say to make this any worse?" Tony's eyes were watering again as he snapped at Steve, "Don't you get it? Haven't you noticed this is what happens every single time we talk to each other? This happens," He waved his uncuffed arm around. "This bullshit happens!" 

Steve glared at him, ready to let out another biting response when he heard Tony's near inaudible whisper. "You should have just let me die."

The soldier reeled back, eyes wide and mouth agape. "What?" He barely got out. "Tony—no—" He reached his free arm out to touch the genius.

"No! Don't fucking touch me! Just leave me alone!" Tony yelled wetly. "I don't want to talk to you! You've already done more than enough, so just take a hint and back off!"

Steve swallowed harshly, wanting to say something, anything, but he had no idea what he could say.

Tony effectively ended the conversation, flipping over back to his side of the bed, and burrowed back under the covers with his back to Steve. 

Steve could hear his quiet sniffles and felt the slight shaking of the bed as Tony cried. Fuck. Steve stayed propped up against his pillow, to wired to lay back down and sleep. It was obvious to him now that his and Tony's issues ran much deeper than the blonde had originally thought, and that was frightening. That, and what Tony just said. Steve shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe Tony said that, and did he think Steve would really let him die? Jesus, this is fucked up. 

Steve sighed miserably and forced himself under the covers, careful not to bother Tony. They're going to figure this out, or at least Steve is. They need to get on the same page, and not just while they're chained together, but after as well. Steve will be damned if he doesn't find a middle ground with Tony. They were going to make it work. 

Steve relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes, drifting back off to sleep as he vowed to make things better. Tomorrow will be a better day. He'll make sure of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Steve woke up first with his eyes struggling to open, body stiff. He frowned at first, glancing around trying to figure out where he was before his eyes landed on Tony. Oh, right. 

The soldier sucked in a tired breath, rubbing his free hand over his eyes. God, what a night. He peered back over at Tony who was still sleeping. The engineer's body was curled in on itself as much as possible with the cuffs in the way. His eyes were sunken in and dried tear tracks were visible on his face. Fuck, it was going to be a fun morning. 

Steve laid on the bed quietly, not wanting to disturb the exhausted genius who had two panic attacks last night. Steve didn't know how long had passed before Tony started moving slightly, slowly being drawn out of his slumber. The engineer shifted, making a move to stretch his arms, only to have the cuffed one resist against Steve's wrist. Tony blearily turned in confusion and caught Steve's eye. 

Tony groaned loudly. "Oh, Jesus!"

Steve was unperturbed. "Good morning."

"Fuck off."

"Sorry," Steve said lightly, carefully sitting up. "No can do. You're stuck with me."

Tony turned his back to him, and snorted. "No shit."

Steve watched the man a moment and was very careful with his tone when he spoke. "How do you feel?"

That was the wrong thing to ask.

"No! Fuck no! We are not talking about that! It is none of your damn business, and I don't have to tell you shit! So do us all a favor and just shut the fuck up! I won't talk to you and you don't talk to me, alright?"

Steve's eyebrows creased and he wet his lips, keeping his temper in check. "Tony—"

"What the hell did I just say, Rogers? And you complain about me not following orders!"

And alright. Fine. Steve would let Tony do his thing, while Steve did his best to watch his temper and understand the genius. But that did not mean they weren't going to talk about any of this. Steve would just have to gently prod Tony into the conversation.

"Okay," The blonde smiled tightly at sleep rumbled engineer. "We should get some breakfast."

Tony began to hop off the bed and Steve did his best to follow quickly. No need for any more medical issues. Tony tugged his towards the bathroom. "I need to pee and take a shower."

Steve nodded in agreement, needing to relieve himself also. He allowed Tony to go first, turning his back to give the dark haired man some privacy to do his business. When Tony was done, it was his turn and they switched positions. Steve flushed and they both turned towards the sink, washing their joined hands. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Steve, something that Jarvis had said last night. 

He sucked in an experimental breath, not catching Tony's eye. "I don't think it would be a good idea for us to take a shower right now."

Tony rubbed at his goatee with his free hand. "And why the hell is that? You a prude, Rogers? Never seen a naked man before, afraid to be naked in front of one?"

Steve pursed his lips. "No. I don't think you need to be dealing with water so soon after two panic attacks."

Tony froze, stoping his movements and caught Steve's gaze in the mirror, eyes filled with fury. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Jarvis told me water is sometimes a trigger for your panic attacks, and you just had two in a row which has never happened before. I just don't want to you to be triggered again so soon when your body is still recovering from the others."

"When the fuck did he tell you that?"

"Last night when you were still out of it from the first one."

"He's lying."

Steve ran his free had through his hair. "Tony—"

"Nope. What happened to not talking to each other?"

Steve sighed deeply, then tried smiling again. "Right. Sorry. So, uh, breakfast?"

"Fine," Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Steve allowed Tony to lead them to the kitchen where the rest of the team was already seated. Bruce and Clint both stopped eating when they walked in the kitchen, hands freezing half way up to their mouths which were hanging open as they observed the cuffed pair. Natasha was twirling a knife. Steve swallowed roughly. He waved with his free hand, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Good morning, guys," They just continued to stare, not saying anything. "What?" Steve asked nervously.

Natasha stabbed a piece of sausage with her knife and ate it straight off of the deadly object. "What happened, Tony?"

Oh shit.

Steve ducked his head down, eyeing Tony from the side. Dark bruises clearly visible on his handcuffed wrist, and he looked terrible. His clothes rumbled, deep bags under his eyes. No wonder the team was staring at them.

Tony tugged him towards the counter, grabbing a plate and placing a small amount of food on it. "I didn't sleep good."

"Hmm," The red head replied, aiming her knife in the direction of Steve's jugular. "How did you get those bruises?"

Steve opened his mouth, ready to tell the team the truth about what happened. He knew Tony would be mad but the man would just have to get over it, but Tony answered before Steve got the chance to speak. "I tried to naw my arm off."

Steve blinked at the genius as Clint snorted, returning to his breakfast and Bruce smiled gently at Tony's attempt of a joke and rose to examine his bandaged wrist while Steve filled his own plate with food. The doctor grasped Tony's wrist gently before reaching over for Tony's other wrist. "These are some dark bruises, Tony, they probably go all the way down to the bone." Bruce watched the two men carefully and Steve purposely avoided his eye. "You should ice those."

"No problem, Brucey-bear, will do." He pulled Steve over to the table and took a seat, Steve sitting directly next to him with their joined hands resting on the table. Steve made the big mistake of glancing up at Natasha who looked like she wanted to murder him. He sighed internally. She was going to find out the truth, torture him, kill him, and then bring him back to live just to torture him some more. He looked away quickly, gaze falling on Tony's almost empty plate. The genius had barely eaten anything yet his plate was almost bare. Steve frowned slightly. Tony needed to eat more to replenish his energy after exhausting himself last night. He also need to drink some water and probably some juice too. 

Steve turned to Clint, smiling. "Hey, Clint, do you think you could get another plate of food please? And also a glass of water and a glass of juice?"

Clint nodded easily. "Sure thing, Cap." Clint got up from the table to get the things Steve asked for and the blonde continued to eat his breakfast as Tony nibbled on a piece of bacon studiously ignoring him. Clint ambled back with the drinks and a plate piled high with a little bit of everything. Steve grinned, taking the plate. This is exactly what Tony needs. Steve thanked the archer and pushed the plate towards Tony, setting the drinks in front of him. 

Tony blinked at the food and then blinked at Steve who grinned hesitantly back. Tony said nothing, just continued to stare at the food. Steve fidgeted. "You—I thought you should eat more and drink lots of fluids." Tony looked back at him, face remaining neutral. Steve felt his cheeks heat up, feeling dumb, but then Tony reached out and drank the entire glass of juice. Then he drenched the waffles in butter and syrup, cutting it into pieces and shoveling it into his mouth. 

Steve looked down and let out a breath. Crisis averted. 

The other three continued on as usual, trying to act natural in this unnatural situation and Steve was thankful for it. He ate his eggs and almost missed the quiet whisper from beside him. 

"Thank you."

Steve tried to fight his lips curling upwards. "You're welcome."

They rest of breakfast went on in peace until Pepper can barreling in calling for Tony. She rushed over to the genius and stopped dead in her tracks and stared at his and Steve's predicament. "What in the world?"

"There was a bit of a mishap with the Enchantress." Tony mumbled around a piece of waffle.

Pepper didn't seem amused, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. "Explain, Tony."

"The Enchant-bitch thought it would be a good idea to magically handcuff people together." He raised their joined wrists. "Cap and I are victims."

Pepper tapped her foot impatiently. "Well how soon is this going to be over?"

Steve chimed in, smiling politely at the scary woman in front of him. "Thor is looking for her right now. He said it should only last a week but maybe more."

Pepper threw up her arms dramatically. "Well, that's just great. I'm sorry, Steve, Tony, but you're going to have to come into the office today. There's that board meeting in thirty minutes."

"Shit." Steve heard Tony mumble beside him. "I forgot about that."

"Yes!" Pepper exclaimed, "That's why I came to get you." She took a deep breath. "Well, you boys better get ready. We need to leave soon."

Steve stared at her. She honestly wanted them to go like this. "Uh... Ms. Potts..."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but Tony is required to be at this meeting. No exceptions." She smiled gently at him in apology. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled back at her understandingly. "That's alright."

Tony grumbled beside him getting up. "Yeah, sure, feel bad for him, but do I get any sympathy? Nooo."

Pepper looked at Tony dryly. "It's your company."

"Yeah, but still."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, amused by his antics, laughing as she rushed then off. "Go get ready."

Steve had watched their exchange in wonder. Why couldn't Tony do that with Steve? The soldier frowned, remembering yesterday when Tony said Steve had never laughed at anything the genius had said before. Maybe Tony had tried to banter with him and Steve blew him off. Steve would be more conscious of that from now on.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Tony tugged him back into the bathroom. Steve stood back while Tony washed his face, brushed his teeth and did his hair. Then it was Steve's turn and when he was done he peered down at their disheveled clothes. "Uh—"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "I hadn't thought about that either. Guess we'll be wearing the same clothes for awhile." He made a face. "Pepper is just going to have to deal with it. The board will understand." 

Steve winced. "I'm sure."

"Let's go," Tony huffed. "Happy is probably waiting."

They made their way down to the car where Happy was indeed waiting for them. He man grinned when he saw them and opened the door. "Hey, guys, still working through your issues huh?"

"That's hilarious, Hap," Tony crowed, climbing in, Steve following soon after him. "You just made my day."

"I live to serve you, boss."

Tony laughed and Steve chuckled quietly. He enjoyed seeing Tony engage with others like this. He wanted to do that with Tony. 

The ride to the office was quiet. Steve stayed silent not wanting to do anything to agitate the genius, especially before this important meeting they were being forced to. Tony seemed busy on his phone anyways. 

When the arrived at the office, Steve was stunned. He'd never seen the building before and it was just as impressive as the tower. A high rise building with glass windows and it looked super expensive all round. 

Happy pulled open the door for them and Tony lead the way in the building with Steve trailing along gazing around curiously. People at the front desk gave them strange looks and Steve tried to smile at them. He forgot how this was going to be extremely awkward. Tony dragging him over to the elevator, partially shoving him in, stabbing violently at close button. When the door finally shut, the engineer leaned back against the wall and sighed. Steve stood by quietly.

"Sorry about this."

"Huh?" Steve was surprised that Tony was speaking to him. Tony won't make eye contact though, only glancing at the soldier through the corner of his eye. 

"Sorry you have to come to this. I wouldn't wish this or the handcuffs on my worst enemy." He ran his free hand through his sleek, dark hair. "Prepare yourself for the vultures."

Steve decided to push his luck and continue the conversation. "Vultures?"

"Yes. You'll see. Five minutes in and you'll want to kill yourself. Probably won't help that you're there, handcuffed to me. I can just imagine their faces now."

Steve considered him and what he said/ "I won't let them bother you."

Tony snorted. "Gee, thanks, Cap."

The elevator dinged open, effectively ending the conversation as Tony yanked him out. They walked towards what Steve guessed was the conference room of vultures until Tony stopped abruptly. Steve had to catch himself as he stumbled, trying not to knock Tony over at the unexpected stop.

He peered down at the genius. "What is it?"

"Hi there, Tony."

Tony stiffened beside him. "Shit."

Steve's brow creased. "What? What is it?"

"Who is this, Tony? Aren't you going to introduce him to me?"

A tall, thin man with bleach blonde hair came over into view and stopped in front of them, holding out his hand to Steve. "Hi. Tiberius Stone."

Steve looked at the hand offered to him then back up at the man it belonged to. 

It took a moment for the other man to figure it out. "Oh! Sorry!" He laughed, peering at their joined wrists. "I didn't realize your predicament there."

Steve smiled tight lipped at him, offering his free hand. "Captain Rogers."

"Oh!" This guy, Stone, laughed again, a high, annoying cackle. Steve already didn't care for him and it seemed like Tony doesn't either. "So you're the great Captain America? Excuse me, Captain," Stone said as he faked bowed. "I didn't know I was in the presence of royalty." 

"I'm not royalty," Steve said mildly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

Beside him Tony chocked on a laugh. Stone turned his gaze on the genius, never losing, what Steve could only describe as sleazy, smile. "Tony and I are great friends. We've known each other for ever."

"And you're here because?"

"I'm here for the board meeting."

Tony who had stayed silent up until now, finally spoke up. "Why the hell are you going to the board meeting? Your ass isn't on the board."

"I was asked to attend."

"By who?" Tony demanded and Steve could sense the tension between the two.

Stone kept smiling and inched closer to the pair. "The other board members. They thought I might be a useful asset to the meeting."

"They're wrong," Tony sneered. "Your presence isn't needed. Please see yourself out."

Tony started to walk away, Steve following him, when a bony hand reached out to grasp at Tony's bruised wrist. Steve reacted before he could stop himself. His powerful hands stopping Stone's hand before it could touch the dark haired man. Stone blinked at him and Tony watched, side eyed. Steve quickly let go, stepping back and giving the other blonde a steely smile. "Sorry, but no touching."

Stone snickered ridiculously high pitched again. "Sorry. Tony and I used to touch all the time. You also his bodyguard or something?"

Steve smirked at him. "Something like that. Come on, Tony, we need to find Pepper."

He pulled Tony away, walking in whatever random direction would get them away from Stone. He heard the man from behind them. "See you two in the meeting!"

Tony had them cutting a corner short, dragging Steve to the large office at the end of the little hallway. He thrust open the door, yanking them inside before slamming the door closed. Tony leaned against the wall, breathing shakily. 

Steve watched him in concern. "Who was that, Tony?" He asked quietly.

"Tiberius Stone," Tony spat out, rubbing his free hand down his face. "Albino, piece of shit who shouldn't be here."

"How do you know him?"

"Childhood 'friend' who screwed me over. Remember how I said I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy?" He raised their cuffed hands. "I take it back."

Steve huffed a laugh. "We'll ask Pepper to get him to leave. Where is she?"

"She'll be here soon, this is her office."

Just as he said this, the door swung open and Pepper marched in scowling. She noticed the two men waiting for her and her scowl turned into a sad smile. "God, Tony, you're not going to believe who's here."

"Is it Ty?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

Tony motioned to Steve and himself with his free hand. "We just ran into him."

"Oh, gosh! Did he give you any problems?"

"Well his presence certainly left me feeling faint, but Capsicle took care of it."

"Ms. Potts, can't you tell him to leave?" Steve interjected. "Or what about you, Tony, it is your company?"

"Yeah, it's my company, but the board has say in things."

Pepper nodded sadly. "That's true. As much as we don't want him there, the others do, so he's in the meeting."

"Yep," Tony sighed. "Let's go get this shit over with."

They started towards the door and Pepper pursed her lips as she just now seemed to take in their appearance. "I thought I told you two to change?"

Tony gave her a board look. "Pep, we can't exactly change when we're handcuffed together."

The tall lady blushed slightly. "Oh. Right."

Pepper opened the door, allowing the two men to exit before she lead the way to the dreaded conference room. As they neared, Steve could make out five or six people seated around a large table and Stone was there chatting excitedly with another person. Steve didn't like him and both Tony and Pepper clearly didn't, so Steve would have to watch out for him. Tony doesn't need anything else upsetting him right now.

They entered the conference room and it immediately went quiet as the other board members gaped at Steve and Tony. Pepper power walked to the seat at the head of the table. "Good morning. Are we ready to begin?"

The board members exchanged looks as Steve and Tony took seats side by side near Pepper. One of them, an older lady with too much make up, turned and smiled, what Steve supposed was supposed to be kindly, at him. "Hello. How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Steve had hoped she would stop there, but she continued on. "And, uh, who are you, may I ask?"

Stone answered before Steve could. "That is the legendary Captain America."

"Really?" A fat, balding man from down the table asked. "You're Captain America?"

"Yes," Steve said, and god, Tony was right. Steve already wanted to kill himself.

Another, shorter man, with ginormous glasses, entered himself into the conversation as well. "What brings you here, Captain?"

Tony huffed loudly beside him, slumping in his chair as Steve raised their connected wrists. "We're in a bit of a bind."

"Oh my! What happened?"

Stone smiled widely again from where he was seated opposite of Tony. "You know, I forgot to ask how that did happen. Would one of you care to explain?"

"Official Avengers business," Tony snapped. "He's stuck here with me and that's that, so can we begin now?"

"Yes," Pepper agreed. "We're starting now. Everyone please settle down. On our agenda today—"

Steve tuned her out in favor of observing the others around them. Tony was spot on when he said the were vultures. These people looked ready to maul anybody to get what they wanted as soon as possible. 

They debated amongst themselves, seeming to forget Steve was even there, but the soldier was content to sit back and watch, losing track of time. He got distracted watching as the fat man got red in the face arguing with Pepper, but the blonde woman was holding her own. Steve smiled to himself, happy that Tony had someone like Pepper watching out for him. He was also happy Tony was actually speaking to him and they had yet to get into an argument today. Steve wondered if they were getting along because Steve was giving Tony a chance.

He glanced over at the other man, surprised at what he saw. Tony was seated stiffly, breathing unsteadily, staring down at the table in front of them, fists clenched. Steve frowned. What was— Tony jumped a little in his seat, pushing his chair away from the table. Steve peered under the table just in time to see Stone's feet retreating back to under his seat. He glanced back up at the bleach blonde man who smiled innocently. The soldier felt his temper flare up.

He pushed his own chair away from the table and drew Tony further back out of reach of the other man's intruding feet. A slight tremor sweep Tony's body. Steve leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Everything okay?" A sharp nod. "He bothering you?" A firm shake of the head. Steve's frown deepened. "You just let me know and I'll take care of it." A snort.

The soldier relaxed back into his seat, observing once again. The too much make-up lady now in a quarrel with another older man. Something about money. A nudge to his cuffed hand brought his attention back to Tony who gestured to Stone. Stone was writing a paper rapidly and with flourish. He stopped, looked right up at Tony, folded the paper and kissed it before passing it over the table to the genius with a wink. 

Tony stared at it menacingly like the longer he stared at it, the better the chances of it bursting into flames. Steve snatched it up. He glared at the other blonde as he opened the note and read it:

_Dear, Tony,_

_I think about those times when we had so much fun together. Do you remember those times? I hope you do. I never lost my feeling for you, but seeing you today has rejuvenated them significantly and my heart yearns for you. Perhaps we could reminisce about old times together and maybe even have a little fun, if you know what I mean..._

_Whenever you're free from the handcuffs and your clingy bodyguard let me know, or, if you want to see me sooner I have no problem with a three-way. Mr. America is quite delectable to look at, though, he has nothing on you, hotcakes ;)_

_Love, your old (but hopefully soon to be reunited) flame, Ty Stone_

Steve shook with anger, wanting nothing more than to reach across the table and sock the sleazy man in the teeth. Tony kept trying to read the note over his shoulder, but Steve didn't want him to see, especially not if it would upset Tony. Tony has enough things to worry about with Steve, thank you very much.

Steve made direct eye contact with Stone and ripped the note in half, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Steve smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," He glanced at the clock and realized it was nearing lunch time. "Maybe it's time we break for lunch?"

"I think that's a splendid idea," Pepper said, gathering up her papers. "Meet back here in two hours." 

The board members scrambled up from their seats, grateful for the break it seemed. Tony snorted at them. "Good plan, Cap."

Steve grinned at him. "Thanks." 

They rose from their seats and made it out the door before a hand caught Tony's elbow. The two cuffed men turned to see what the hold up was and once Steve saw what it was, a fire burned in his eyes.

Ty.

Jesus, this guy can't take a hint and it is pissing Steve off. He glanced at Tony who was attempting to pull his arm aways, but Stone's fingers held tight. All of a sudden, it was like Steve had been the one to be harassed by Stone. Something changed for Steve last night when he saw Tony at his most vulnerable and had to take care of him. It's different now, it just is and Steve is not about to let anyone get in the way of his and Tony's progress. Stone needs to _leave_.

Steve pushed him off of Tony. The other man stumbled, both he and Tony looking shocked at Steve's actions. Stone frowned a little then laughed nervously as he flicked his hair back. "Captain—"

"I told you not to touch him."

Stone huffed out another laugh before squaring his shoulders and glaring back at Steve. "I don't think you understand Mr. Rogers. Tony and I go way back and we were very close before we had a misunderstanding." Stone sneered. "And you, Captain, had no right to take my note to Tony and rip it up. That's why I'm wanting to talk to Tony now, so I can say all of that in person."

Stone turned to Tony, reaching for his hand again, but Tony yanked away from him, holding his free hand close to his chest, the one cuffed to Steve's shaking ever so slightly. Stone sniffed at this and smiled tightly, drawing his slimy hands back. "Tony, I would like to—"

Tony cut him off. "No."

"But—"

"No."

"Now, Tony, if you let me explain what was in the note—"

Steve had enough and pushed forward to stand close to the genius, blocking Tony partly from Stone's view. "He said no. That means no. No, he doesn't want to talk to you. No, he doesn't care what you have to say." The big blonde leaned towards the smaller man, faces close. "No means no. Goodbye now."

Stone huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms. "Mr. America, thank you for your concern," Steve face twitched. "But Tony and I are grown adults and we'll talk if we want to." He took a step forward and with one hand he grabbed Tony's bruised arm harshly, drawing a pained sound out of the dark haired man. The other hand squeezed Tony's ass. 

Steve saw red. He didn't think. He just acted. His fist swung and landed square on Stone's jaw, effecting knocking the other man to the ground. Tony gaped at Steve while the soldier attempted to rein in his temper before he did any more damage. Steve glared at Stone fiercely as the, as Tony called him, albino piece of shit stood shakily to his feet, both hands grasping at him jaw. It wasn't broken, Steve had controlled his strength just right to make sure nothing would be broken, but that didn't mean his face wasn't going to hurt like a bitch for the next long while.

Steve puffed out his chest, daring the other blonde to say something. Stone stared at the two of then for a few seconds before admitting defeat and slowly walking away, leaving Steve and Tony alone once again. 

They stood in silence for a few moments before Tony turned to him, eyes wide. "Why did you do that?"

Steve stared at him incredulously. "He was bothering you. I told you—"

"I know. I just didn't think—"

Steve urged him on gently. "Didn't think what?"

"I just didn't think you would actually do it," Tony mumbled, looking everywhere but Steve. "You know, like you care or some shit."

"Tony—"

"Forget it."

The soldier huffed and rolled his eyes. They were making progress and Tony just cut it off. Steve ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Come on," He said with a small smile. "Let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

Tony barked out a laugh and Steve beamed. That was probably the first time Tony had ever laughed at something Steve said. 

The genius shook his head. "You're always hungry."

"I'm a big guy and the serum burns a lot of calories."

"Suuurrreee, blame the serum."

Steve's smile grew as the banter continued between them, enjoying this rare moment with Tony. He wanted more of these moments.

They slowly made their way to the elevator, pushing the button and waiting for the elevator car to make it up to their floor. Steve was so lost in his giddiness he barely heard the whisper next to him. "Thanks, Cap."

Steve's entire being light up and he shook with happiness. "Call me Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Regular Friday updates are promised!


	5. Chapter 5

Steve couldn't keep the smile off his face as he and Tony slid into a booth at the small pizzeria.

The genius had dragged them half way down the street from the Stark Industries building to a small, family owned restaurant that had the most mouth watering pizza Steve had ever seen. A short Italian looking man lit up with joy when he saw Tony and dragged him (and half of Steve) into a tight hug. Tony spoke excitedly to the man in Italian causing Steve to blink in wonder. He never knew Tony spoke Italian. 

The man nodded at something Tony said and turned to Steve. "Ciao. My name is Marco." He extended his hand and Steve shook it, smiling.

"Hello. I'm Steve Rogers."

Marco nodded enthusiastically. "Very nice to meet you," He gestured over to a table. "Please, please, take a seat."

Tony smiled brightly. "Thanks, Marco."

Tony slid into the booth first and Steve slid in right next to him. Marco stood by, smiling widely, and once they were settled he asked. "Will you be having your usual, Antonio?"

"Yes. Well, uh—" He turned to Steve. "What do you want?"

Steve blinked at him and then at Marco. They hadn't been given menus. "Uh..."

Tony grinned at Marco and waved his free arm. "He'll have the same thing I'm having with two large slices of cheese pizza." 

Marco nodded happily and was off. 

Steve was confused but he was so hungry anything would taste good right now. Plus, he was getting cheese pizza. Yum.

Tony, who had actually seemed fine up until this point, was fidgeting nervously and kept glancing at Steve's face. Normally, Steve would have gotten irritated by this, but something had changed between them just then and he found himself smiling gently instead. He leaned a little closer to Tony and asked softly. "What's the matter?"

Tony pursed his lips and refused to meet his eyes. He looked down at their joined hands and then stared at the table. "I'm sorry about your face."

Steve pulled back, confused. "What?" 

"Your face. It has a scratch on it that I'm assuming is because of me. I must have accidentally scratched you last night. I'm sorry."

"Oh!" Steve's hand flew to the cheek that had been injured in their struggle and felt a small scratch running down the length of his cheek. Tony was carefully watching him to gauge his reaction. "No, no! It's fine, really. You we really out of it and it's already almost healed, so don't worry about it, okay, Tony?" He tried to smile encouragingly but the worried expression on Tony's face never left. 

"So you're not going to yell at me?"

"What? Tony, no! Why—"

"You usually yell at me more."

Steve gaped at him. Yes, this was true, but Steve was working on that and in the span of less than two days they had already seemed to start getting along better. Steve shook his head, squaring his shoulders and clearing his throat.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Tony. I'm sorry that you're impression of me is that I only yell at you. I'm trying to change that." He winced internally, worried that what he was going to say next might take them back to the place where they started. He swallowed before he continued on. "I'm sorry about everything else as well, Tony, I—" He glanced up to make eye contact with the genius. "I'm sorry about everything I said. It was wrong and mean and uncalled for and biased. I'm so sorry for hurting you." He peered down at Tony's injured wrists and braced himself for Tony's on coming attack.

But Tony just looked down at his wrists. He ran the fingers of his free hand over the bruises on the one connected to Steve. Finally, he looked back up at Steve. "It's alright, it's not your fault so don't apologize."

Steve froze. That sounded very familiar and then the soldier realized Tony had said the exact same thing last night after Steve had tried to apologize, but this time Steve was going to get an answer out of him. Gently, of course. He sucked in a breath as he forced his body to relax in hopes that Tony would do the same. The genius had tensed up so much he was practically vibrating with nervous energy.

"What do you mean by that, Tony? You said the same thing last night."

Tony sighed an all body encompassing sigh, and, much to Steve's enjoyment, he actually relaxed into the booth. "None of it was your fault it was mine, it always is, so there's no reason for you to apologize."

Steve's brow furrowed and he peered at the genius curiously. "No it's not. Tony, half of everything that has happened has been my fault. You never would have gotten hurt if I hadn't been an asshole."

Tony snorted out a laugh and Steve brightened a little, happy he made Tony laugh.

Tony shook his head. "No. I was the one that was being difficult and egging you on, so therefore it's my fault."

Steve didn't know where all this guilt of Tony's was coming from and why he was hell bent on taking the blame. "Why are you taking all the blame, Tony?"

"Because everything is always my fault."

"What makes you feel that way?"

"You do."

Steve's body jerked back in surprise and he stared wide eyed at the genius sitting next to him. "I—I—"

Tony shrugged and began ripping up a napkin, going for nonchalant. "It's okay, Cap, it not like it usually isn't my fault when something happens."

"No," Steve said harshly, reality laying in quick. "No, it's not always your fault and I sincerely apologize for ever making you feel that way, that has never been my intention."

Tony just shrugged at him, opening his mouth probably to say something like 'it's not your fault', but Steve was determined to fix this. "I really mean that, Tony, even through all of our differences I never want you to feel that way. That is entirely my fault and I hope you can forgive me."

Tony's eyes were wide and searching as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say, but Steve wasn't done. 

"I aslo want you to know that I can never forgive myself for yanking you around that way that I have and causing you to get hurt," Tony rolled his eyes and Steve smiled slightly at the very Tony Starkesque reaction. "I let my temper get the best of me but that is no excuse. I—" He looked down, ashamed with himself. "I'm sorry for grabbing you the way I did and saying the awful things I said. You have to know that, Tony, you have to know how sorry I am. I'll never forgive myself."

Tony licked his lips, staring out the window next to their booth. "No, you shouldn't have pulled me around like that, or squeezed my arm, but I said some shitty things too. It's just, uh—" The engineer heaved in a great breath. "I don't have a lot of friends. People don't usually like to be around me, so sometimes I get a little carried away, but—uh— I,um, I forgive you." He glanced at Steve side-eyed. "So there, no more Captain America feeling like the worst person alive."

Tony gave a small smile and Steve tried to return it, but found himself wincing instead. "Tony, what I said about you being a chore to be around and you having to pay people to be around you—"

"It's okay. You said it in the heat of the moment. No big deal."

"It is a big deal!" 

Several other customers stared at them after Steve's outburst and the soldier smiled apologetically and blushed. He lowered his voice, turning back to Tony. "It is a big deal. I should have never said that and I hope you can forgive me."

Tony huffed and looked at him sideways. "I forgive you, Cap, okay? Really, all is forgiven, so you can stop looking like a kicked puppy now." Steve was about to say something else when Tony continued on. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I know I can be very hard to deal with and I know it's not fun being chained to me."

That phrase was a reminder of their joined wrists which had been resting on the table the entire time, neither party wanting to agitate the other by moving them. 

Tony smiled sheepishly at the blonde. "I am actually really sorry about everything as well. The fighting, the meeting, last night..."

Steve swallowed and attempted to smile back, his heart racing. He had more questions he wanted to ask the man, but they could wait. The two of them were actually getting some where good now. "Thanks, Tony, all is forgiven." His expression turned into a real smile as Tony puffed out a laugh and shook his head grinning.

The soldier squirmed as he built up the courage to say something else, but just as he was about to ask, Marco came back with plates piled high with food. Steve's mouth dropped open and watered at the sight and the smell coming from their plates had his stomach growling loudly.

Marco chuckled at his expression as he placed the plates in front of the two of them. Apparently, Tony's usual was a platter of garlic bread sticks, chicken Alfredo, a slice of sausage pizza, and some linguine. It looked amazing and smelled even better.

While Steve stared at the food hungrily, Tony thanked Marco and the owner left them to enjoy their food with a flourish. Steve licked his lips and Tony laughed lightly at him. "You can start eating it now, you know."

"Oh," Steve's cheeks reddened. "Right. Thank you for lunch again. I'll have to treat you next time."

Tony waved him off as he shoved half a bread stick in his mouth. "Don't worry about it. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." He inhaled the food's glorious scent before forking some Alfredo into his mouth. He moaned. It was exquisite, he's never tasted anything so good. His blush ran down his neck as Tony burst out laughing. 

Tony smiled at him, a real smile. "I know. It's so good, right?"

Steve grinned back at him. "It's spectacular! Gosh, you must bring everyone here with food this good."

Tony looked down, pushing some linguine around with his fork and his smile turned sad. "No, you're the first one I've ever brought or even told anyone about."

Steve shot him a confused look. "How come?"

"It's important to me and it's something of mine that is just mine that I don't have to share with anyone. It's not like a have a bunch of friends to share it with anyways."

That had the blonde man remembering what the genius had said earlier and suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about how Tony said he didn't have many friends after Steve had so eloquently pointed it out. This was the perfect chance to strength their rocky relationship.

Steve swallowed a bite of his bread stick and took a sip of water preparing himself. "You know, I don't think we every really gave each other a chance."

Tony grunted, shoveling a fork full of pasta into his mouth.

Steve wet his lips and watched Tony eat, planning out how he would carefully maneuver their conversation towards his topic without freaking Tony out. It didn't work out that way. "I want to be your friend." He blurted loudly.

Tony stopped mid bite, pizza hanging out of his mouth as he stared at Steve. Steve sucked in his lips as he waited for Tony's reply. The genius ripped off a piece and set his pizza down on his plate and wiped his hands on a napkin. He took a long drink of his soda before finally turning to Steve. 

Tony smiled shyly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Okay. Yeah, Steve, we can be friends."

Steve flushed with happiness and he couldn't control the wide grin that came across his face. "Good. So friends?"

Tony nodded. "Friends."

Steve beamed and swallowed down the ball of nervous that had gathered in his throat. He turned back to his plate and picked up the extra pieces of pizza Tony had ordered him. Cheese was his favorite and he was curious to know how Tony knew that, but for now they sat in a nice silence enjoying their meal.

Tony smirked at Steve as the blonde devoured his pizza. "Well isn't this nice. We're not hating each other anymore."

Steve chewed and swallowed. "I don't hate you, I don't know if I ever really did." He face lit up playfully. "I just find you increasingly difficult to deal with."

Tony burst out laughing, a real laugh that made his eyes scrunch up and Steve couldn't help but join in. This was the first time they laughed together and Steve was enjoying it immensely. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, remember yesterday when you made me laugh and you said that was the first time you had heard me laugh?"

"Yeah, I was seriously beginning to think you were made of stone."

Steve rolled his eyes, playfully. "Haha." He looked down at his napkin nervously. "You—uh— you said I have a nice laugh."

Tony's movements slowed and he discreetly avoided Steve's gaze. "Yes. I did. You do."

"And I said I'll have to laugh more often."

Tony nodded carefully. "Ah-huh..."

The soldier made direct eye contact with the dark haired man. "I want you to make me laugh more."

Tony gaped at him. "What?"

"I would like for you to make me laugh more. Laughing is important and good for your health and obviously I'm not laughing enough and there is no one more qualified for the job and—" Steve cut him self off as Tony grinned at him somewhat evilly. "Is uh—"

"I'm going to have you laughing so much you won't be able to stand it."

Steve huffed out a laugh half out of amusement and half out of relief. "I'm sure you will." He smiled at Tony and Tony smiled back at him before they both looked away awkwardly. 

Steve cleared his throat. "So, I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"Oh, yeah my mom was Italian and she taught me."

"That's nice. You and Marco must go way back."

"Yep. I found this place when I was sixteen and I've been coming here ever since. I actually haven't been here in a while and it's right down the street from work." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for dragging you here without asking, but I think it's safe to assume you enjoyed it."

"That's alright, I'm glad you did and yes. It was deliciously and I'm stuffed."

"You'll just be hungry again in two hours." Tony snickered at his own joke and Steve pursed his lips. 

"That's very funny. I'm a big guy and the—"

"The serum, blah, blah, blah." Tony grinned. "That excuse is going to stop working some day."

Steve huffed, mock offended. "Well I bet you won't be complaining when it gets us out of that awful meeting."

"Oh god!" Tony moaned, leaning his head back against the booth. "I forgot we have to go back there."

"Can't they make an exception? You didn't even say anything the entire time we were there."

"Yeah, that's what usually happens, but yes, I have to be there because if I'm not then they threaten to take the company away from me because I'm a no show."

Steve frowned thoughtfully. "They can do that even though it's your company?"

"Yep. A statute left by dear old dad."

Steve's frowned deepened. From what he had heard, Tony and his father never really saw eye to eye. He would have to ask Tony about that. Another thought had the blonde scowling further. 

"Do you think Stone will be back?"

"Probably. Man, did you see his face when he wouldn't leave? And then you punched him! That was epic."

Steve snorted. Epic. That was funny word. "Yes, he probably spent this time going to file a police report on me."

"No way! It was his fault and he was the one that squeezed my ass, which is sexual assault mind you, and you're Captain America. You really think the New York City police department is going to bring you in for defending my honor? No. Plus, I would vouch for you." 

Steve smiled into his drink. "Why thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Rogers."

Steve glanced over at Tony's free wrist still wrapped in gauze and the bruised one connected to his own. "Hey, Tony," He said softly. "How's your wrists?" He motioned to them with his free hand. 

Tony barley looked at them as he waved Steve off. "Oh, fine. Doesn't even hurt." He smiled at Steve and resumed his eating, his plate almost empty.

Steve watched him and hesitated before asking. "How come you lied to Natasha about what happened last night? Both times?"

The shorter man just shrugged. "It's none of her business."

"But—"

Tony sighed and smiled gently. "Steve, if I told her she probably would have castrated you on the spot. She probably already knows what really happened anyways."

Steve gulped, raising his free hand to his throat. "She threatened me. Multiple times."

Tony barked out a laugh. "I bet she did."

Steve sat staring at him in horror and Tony laughed once again, shaking his head and smiling fondly. "Nat's just protective." His smile dropped a little. "I don't want anyone to know about... you know... what happened last night." He peeked up at Steve, eyes wide and worried. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I thought you said she knew already?"

"About the first one where I lied about tripping. She doesn't know about the other thing and I would really like to keep it that way."

Steve pursed his lips and grimaced. "Tony..."

"Please?"

"I think we really need to talk about it."

Tony ran his free hand through his hair. "Just... not now. Not here, okay? Later."

"Alright." Steve agreed easily, because hey, at least Tony wasn't blowing off the idea completely. "Later."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that. Now you're never going to forget until we actually talk about it."

"Nope," Steve smirked at him, "Memory of a super soldier."

The soldier looked around the restaurant and watched as Marco took care of another table, smiling jovially. He was glad Tony could have a place like Marco's to himself and he was flattered that he was the first one to learn about it. Of course he wasn't going to read into it to much, because they are handcuffed together and if Tony wanted to come here then obviously Steve was coming too. 

Marco ambled over to their table, bright smile still in place. "How was everything?"

Tony puffed at him. "Like you even need to ask."

Marco chuckled, his smile infectious. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thanks, Marco, we're stuffed." Tony pulled out his wallet and Steve took the chance to thank Marco himself.

"The food was amazing, thank you so much."

"Oh! It was my pleasure. I am so happy Antonio brought someone to dine with for once. You know he is the reason this place still exists."

"Really?"

"Okay!" Tony cut them off as he handed Marco a few bills.

"Oh, Antonio! Not again!" The Italian man tried to hand the money back and Steve saw that there were five one hundred dollar bills. "That is too much!"

Tony pursed his lips and glanced at Steve out of the corner of his eye. "Just take the money, Marco."

"No, young man," He looked back at Steve. "This is what I'm talking about. You know, Antonio always gives me too much money when he comes in and refuses to take it back, and many years ago I almost lost my restaurant and Antonio gave me all the money I needed to save it and then some." He peered back at Tony who was pointedly not meeting Steve's gaze. "Not today, mister, today you will not pay because it is on me. Yes!" He said when Tony opened his mouth to argue. "It is on me because you finally brought in a friend. A very handsome friend I might add." He winked at Steve and the solider's mouth dropped open in shock and amusement.

"Alright! Fine," Tony grumbled as he took the money back and shoving it back in his wallet unceremoniously. "Thank you, Marco."

"Don't go yet, I bring you some cannolis to take home for dessert." He sent them another dazzling smile as he walked back towards the kitchen. 

Tony huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "That man is something else."

Steve smiled back at him. "You know, he didn't even seem phased by the handcuffs."

"Yes he did, you just didn't see. He's very discreet if you haven't already noticed. He asked in Italian when we first walked in."

"Oh. Still wasn't very surprised though was he?"

"No, nothing really surprises Marco. He's to busy surprising everyone else to get surprised."

Steve chuckled and smoothed his face back out. "So—uh—is what he said true about you helping him out and leaving him money?"

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, but it's not a big deal."

Steve considered him a moment. "That's very nice of you."

Tony opened his mouth to reply when Marco strolled up to their table with a doggy bag. A suspiciously large doggy bag. 

"Jesus, Marco, did you put all the cannolis you have in there?" Tony asked, staring incredulously at the bag as they exited the booth. 

"I do not want your friend to get hungry later."

Steve laughed as Tony grabbed the bag with a fond smile and hugged Marco goodbye. Marco then turned to him and pulled Steve into a hug, whispering in his ear. "Take care of him, yes?"

"Yes," Steve promised. "To the best of my ability."

"Yes, this one can be quite a handful."

"I am right here." Tony said, his free hand on his hip.

The three men chuckled as the cuffed paired made their way to the door. "Come back soon! And, Antonio, make sure to bring your good looking friend back!" Steve heard Marco yell as the walked out the door. Tony huffed again and they waved goodbye before starting to head back to the office.

They walked leisurely and Steve bumped his shoulder lightly into Tony's. "That was fun."

Tony grinned at him. "Yeah, it was. I'm glad you like Marco."

"I think he's great."

"He really is. I'm glad we got to have a good time before returning to the vultures."

Steve sniffed and pushed his free hand into the pocket of his jeans. "So tell me a little more about Stone. What's his whole deal?"

"Oh god," Tony moaned. "He's an asshole who screwed me over years ago. We kinds grew up together, and he always had a thing for me." The genius stiffened up a bit. "I never really felt anything for him, but one time I decided to give him a chance and we went on a date. Needless to say, but it sucked and then Stone got a little handsy."

Steve stopped abruptly and turned sharply to Tony who stumbled into his chest. "Did he...?"

"No! God, no!" Tony let out a laugh nervously. "He just wouldn't take no for an answer for a while and kept stalking me and touching me. Not like that!" He hurried out as Steve's face darkened. "But just enough to be considered unwanted and harassment."

Steve moved back and they started walking again. "When did he finally stop?"

"I sent Natasha to him."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep. Worked like a charm. I have no idea what she did or said, she wouldn't tell me, but it got him to leave me alone. That was years ago though, so I'm guessing he thinks it must be safe to try again." He smirked at Steve playfully. "Little did he know my bodyguard Captain America would punch him in the face."

"I'll do it again." Steve squared his shoulders and popped his neck. 

"Whoa," Tony laughed. "Slow down there tiger. You don't actually want him to file a police report."

"If his slimy hands touch you again..."

"Okay. You're right. I take it back, kick his sorry ass."

They laughed together, entering the building only to find someone waiting for them.

Stone.


	6. Chapter 6

Stone smiled sleazily and rocked on his heels, waving stupidly at them. Steve narrowed his eyes at the smaller man and held Tony back.

Tony huffed at him. "What are you doing? I'm fine."

"I'm not gonna let him bother you."

Tony batted him away and stood next to him, shoulders squared. "I can take him."

Steve opened his mouth to reply when Stone waddled up to them, a large, dark bruise framed the bottom half of his jaw. He settled a couple feet away from them, shoving his hands in his pockets as he gave them another vile grin.

"Hiya, guys, how was your lunch?" 

"It was fine," Steve replied gruffly. "Wonderful, even."

Stone pursed his lips, nodding. "Good, good. Well," He removed his hands from his pockets and rubbed them before trying to give another smile, "I would just like to let the two of you know that there are no hard feelings. All has been forgotten and forgiven." He clapped his hands together. "So, I do hope we can enjoy each others company for the rest of the meeting."

Tony snorted beside him. "Yeah, right."

Stone wet his lips. "Listen, Tony—"

"We should get going, Tony," Steve said, cutting the other blonde off. "We don't want to be late."

Tony began to walk around Stone, gently pulling Steve along side him. "Of course, we don't want to keep the vultures waiting." Steve purposefully bumped into Stone's shoulder hard on their way past, and he shot the man a steely look. 

The cuffed pair made their way into the elevator and just as Tony pushed the button for their floor, Stone popped up in front of them. "Do you have room for one more?"

Tony smiled evilly, stabbing at the elevator's close button. "Nope, sorry, this one is full, but I hear the stairs aren't being used." Stone's shocked face was the last thing they saw before the doors slammed shut and the two men glanced at each other before they burst out laughing. 

"I can't believe that you did that." Steve wiped the tears out of his eyes as Tony leaned against the wall because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"No," Steve chuckled. "I would have just stared at him the whole time, daring him to do anything."

Tony attempted to catch his breath, calming his laughter. "God, he's such an idiot. Maybe he'll take the hint and won't try anything."

"I won't let him."

The genius snorted and patted Steve's arm with his free hand. "Yeah, I know, my faithful guard dog." He gazed down at the cuffs and then shot a glance at Steve's face. "What, uh—what did Stone's note say?"

Steve fidgeted, the elevator feeling suddenly extremely small. "Nothing. It didn't say much of anything."

"It said something dumb enough to make you rip up his note."

"Really, Tony, it was nothing. Just Stone being a jerk."

"I want to know what it said."

Steve sighed and watched the numbers increase on the little electric sign as the elevator moved upwards. "Tony, just drop it."

"No. I have a right to know what it said. It was for me after all. You know, what you did could be considered illegal because it was kind of like when you open someone else's mail."

"Tony—"

"You don't want me to report you, do you?"

"No!" Steve drew in another heavy sigh. "Tony, look—"

"Tell me." Tony pulled on the cuffs a little bit.

Steve held his ground, voice hard. "No, Tony."

"Yes! Come on..."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

Steve shot the dark haired man a stern look. "I'm not going to tell you."

Tony pursed his lips and huffed at him. "Fine," He said nonchalantly. "I'll just ask Stone."

Steve swiveled to face him completely, face drawn in a frown. "No, you will not."

"Yes, I will. You're not the boss of me."

"Technically, I am. I am the leader of the Avengers."

"But we're not avenging right now, are we?"

Steve ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Tony—"

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?" 

Steve's temper began to flare up. "Stop asking."

"I will when you tell me."

"I'm serious. Let it go."

"I'm serious. I'll report you."

Steve grit his teeth. "Drop it."

"Nope."

Steve's mouth twitched. Tony just didn't know when to stop sometimes, but Steve was going to handle it without getting upset. "Tony. Stop asking me."

A hard poke to his shoulder. "Tell me."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "No."

"Yes!" Another poke.

"No." He batted Tony's hand away. "Quit it."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Just tell me."

"No, and that's the end of the conversation."

"No, it is not." Tony yanked on the cuffs a little harder, his cuffed hand still holding the to-go bag from Marco's and the bag brushed against Steve's hand annoyingly. "Steve, tell me."

"Forget it."

"No."

Steve was really struggling to contain his irritation. "Stop."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why?"

Steve's free hand flew up in exasperation. "I don't want it to upset you!"

Tony blinked and took a step back. "What?"

Steve drew a hand down his face and let out sigh. "I don't want it to upset you."

"I think I can handle whatever it says, I am a big boy."

"I know that, I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell you right now."

The genius placed his hand on his hip. "And why not?"

"Because—" Steve hesitated, knowing this was not going to end well. "Because I don't want it to upset you so much that it triggers you into another panic attack."

Tony's eyes widened, then a blank mask fell over his face and he turned away from Steve. 

_Crap_.

"Tony—"

"Don't."

Steve opened his mouth to speak again when the elevator dinged open and Tony stormed out, dragging Steve along with him. The blonde struggled to keep up and tried to reason with the genius. "Tony. Tony, I didn't mean—"

"I said, don't." 

"But—"

"Shut it, Rogers."

Steve's mouth snapped shut. So now they were back to Rogers, after their great progress at lunch.

_Wonderful_.

They neared the conference room where the others, apart from Stone, were waiting. The too much make-up lady waved to them excitedly and Steve winced. Another round with the vultures, how enjoyable. He stole a glance over at Tony and sighed. 

_Shit_.

He should have just told him. Dammit. Now he has to fix this.

They entered the conference room and reclaimed their seats. Steve shot a small, joyless smile to make-up lady. Pepper was already standing at the front of the room ready to begin when Stone came stumbling in out of breath. He was covered in sweat and clutched at his stomach.

Pepper gave him an unimpressed look. "What happened, Mr. Stone?"

"I—I ran up—" He leaned against the door frame, heaving in great breaths. "I ran up the—the stairs."

"Why would you do a thing like that?" The fat man asked.

Stone glared at Steve and Tony. "The elevator was full."

"Well," Pepper said briskly. "Please take a seat. We are about to begin."

Stone slinked over to his previous chair, but pulled it away from the table at the fierce glare Steve gave him. 

Tony dropped the bag of cannoli's on the table and pushed it away from him, slumping down in his seat. Steve puffed out a breath and tried to catch Tony's eye to no avail. Pepper began speaking and soon the room was right back where it left off with the board members jumping down each other's throats. Even Stone got in on the action. The only people not saying anything where Steve and Tony. Tony was on his phone, body angled away from Steve and using his free hand to hold the device, their cuffed hands resting on the table between them. Steve saw this as the perfect opportunity.

He snatched up a piece of blank paper and a pen and carefully dragged their cuffed hands over so he could use his right hand. Tony didn't acknowledge him, only let out a loud sigh, but he didn't stop him so Steve counted it as a win. 

He wanted Tony to know he was sorry. He thoughtfully drew out a little picture with a few words before he folded the paper and passed it over to his cuff mate. Tony peered down at it and shot Steve an annoyed look. Steve smiled gently at him and motioned to the note. Tony huffed dramatically and reached over to the note and opened it. 

Steve's lips quirked up as a Tony tried to fight the grin crossing over his face. Steve had draw a cartoon of himself and Tony. Cartoon Steve had a sad look on his face as he held out a cannoli to cartoon Tony as a peace offering. In big bubble letters at the top of the not it said:

"_I'm_ _sorry. I'm an idiot._"

Tony was still trying not to grin when he shot a look at Steve who was now writing on another piece of paper. The soldier smiled to himself as he passed it to Tony. 

Tony opened it and barked out a laughed, then immediately covered his mouth as everyone else in the room turned to look at him. 

"Sorry," He mumbled. He glared playfully at Steve and the note. It said:

_"You can have all of the cannolis. I'll starve, but it's okay because then maybe you'll forgive me."_

Tony licked his lips and grabbed the pen out of Steve's hand, writing something on the note before he shoved it back at the blonde. 

_"You're an idiot."_

Steve snorted and nodded his head at Tony. The genius pulled the note back over and wrote something else.

_"I can't let you starve, you'll just watch me as I eat them and look like a kicked puppy."_

Steve grinned and nodded more heavily this time. They were getting some where, and maybe Tony was even about to forgive him.

Tony continued writing, but when he gave the note to Steve he had an apprehensive look in his eyes.

_"I'll forgive you if you tell me what Stone's note said."_

Steve swallowed and sighed, avoiding Tony's gaze for a few seconds. He peered at Tony and the engineer stared back at him. Steve battled with himself internally before finally making a decision. He took back the pen and began writing. Tony's expression lit up at what it said.

_"Alright, but later when we're alone."_

Tony nodded and smiled at Steve, offering his hand. Steve puffed out a breath and grinned while he shook Tony's hand. Then he leaned over to the genius. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Tony grinned loftily. "For now."

Steve snorted again and reached for the bag of cannolis. "I'm hungry again," He whispered to Tony. "You want one?"

"Yeah, give me a chocolate one."

"There's different flavors?"

"Oh, Steve," Tony chuckled. "You have so much to learn."

Steve quietly opened the bag trying not to draw attention to them as the others in the room continued to agree among themselves. "Hey, I'm trying. 70 years is a lot of time to make up for."

"I'll help you."

Steve stopped his movements and looked at Tony. The dark haired man refused to look at him and instead kept his gaze on Steve's drawing. "Yeah?" The soldier whispered out.

Tony nodded. "Sure."

Steve smiled brightly. "I would really like that, Tony. I mean, I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem. That's what friends do right?"

Steve could have passed out from happiness. "Yes!" He said a little to loudly. He blushed and lowered his voice when make-up lady made a face at him. "I—thats—uh—"

Tony huffed out a laugh. "Alright now, Steve, don't have a heart attack. Come on," He made a grabby hand at the bag of dessert. "Gimme, gimme."

Steve grinned, embarrassed, and pulled out the cannoli's. His mouth dropped open. My goodness, Marco ready did give them a lot. There were like twenty cannolis there. He whispered over to Tony. "How do you know which one is which? They all look the same."

Tony smiled and pointed to the ends. "You have to look closely, but you can see the different colors of the fillings. See, that one is orange, then there's lemon, chocolate, strawberry, coffee, and traditional which is just the ricotta cheese filling." 

"Oh. Which one do you recommend?"

"For you, a traditional to begin with since this is your first ever cannoli. Your first cannoli should always be a traditional one." He picked one up and placed it on a napkin in front of Steve and the blonde just started at it.

"Uh..."

"What?"

"Don't we need forks?"

"Nah, I just pick it up and eat it." Tony got a chocolate one and shoved it in his mouth. Steve realized that Tony shoves a lot of things in his mouth. WHOA! Steve blinked rapidly trying to get that thought out of his brain. He didn't mean it like that! 

He cleared his throat and cautiously took a bite. "Oh wow," He mumbled. "This is so good."

"Right!" Tony smiled at him around his cannoli. "You're like me. You like all the food that I introduce you too. Other people think I'm weird."

Steve shook his head. "Not weird. So good."

Tony laughed and the two continued to eat until Stone so rudely interrupted them, shooting them a sour look. "Excuse me, but we you two planning on sharing with the rest of us?"

"No," Tony said happily. "These are just for us."

Stone's expression pinched further. "Well, it is very rude and it was bad enough when the two of you were passing notes like little school girls."

Everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at them. Steve was unperturbed and an idea popped into his head. "If you don't like it we can leave."

Tony brightened beside him and smiled at Pepper. "You know what, I think that's a great idea. Does anyone oppose?"

The board members offered no real response, so Steve took that as an invitation to leave. He gathered up their stuff and stood up along with Tony. He shot the board members he best USO smile. "Thank you all for being patient with us and our situation. It was very nice to meet you all." And then they ducked out of the room as quickly as they could as Pepper smirked at them. 

They practically ran down the hall glancing back at the conference room. Steve laughed as Tony pulled his back towards the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"Happy won't be here until this evening so I figured we could just go up to my office and wait. I have paperwork and stuff to do anyways," He stopped abruptly and Steve had to catch himself not to bump into him. Tony spun sharply and looked up at him. "Is that okay? Or we can just, I don't know, do something else."

"No, no," Steve hurried out. "We can do whatever you want. I'm game."

Tony nodded once and turned back around, began their march back to the elevator. Steve trailed along comfortably, glad he and Tony escaped the vultures and Stone. He swung their bag of cannolis and followed Tony into the elevator. Tony pushed the button for the top floor, and of course, Steve should have known that's were Tony's office is. 

Tony grinned over at him. "Great idea by the way. I would've never thought of that."

Steve smiled back. "Thanks. You know they don't call me 'The Man with a Plan' for no reason." He beamed at Tony's roaring laughter.

The ride up was pleasant and Steve looked forward to spending time with Tony now that they were actually getting along. Still kind of annoying but in a sort of endearing way. The moment the doors dinged open Tony pulled then out and then swiveled to face Steve. He grinned impishly. "So."

Steve frowned at him a little, confused. "So...?"

"So, what did Stone's note say?"

Steve barked out a laugh and then sighed in dismay. He gazed at Tony who stood expectantly, waiting for him to speak. He sucked in a deep breath before he began speaking. "It basically said that he still had feelings for you and wanted to see you and maybe have a threesome."

Tony's mouth dropped open as he gaped at Steve. The soldier wet his lips nervously, ready to help Tony through what ever emotions he was feeling.

"That's what it said? Really? That's it?"

Steve was confused. "Uh... Yes?"

Tony snorted out a laugh and threw his free hand in the air, looking amused. "That's what you were afraid to tell me? That's nothing! Oh my gosh, Steve, you really thought that would trigger me? Oh my gosh!" He doubled over in laughter as Steve stood by puzzled. 

"What's so funny? I honestly thought it might. I was just trying to protect you."

"No, hey," Tony composed himself and laid his free hand on Steve's arm. "I'm not laughing at you, well, not really. It's just that's such a total thing you would do. I don't care what the hell Stone says, he's an asshole. But—uh—" He blushed slightly. "Thank you for worrying about me and trying to protect me from Stone's unwanted advances."

Steve nodded, still frowning slightly.

"I promise I'm not making fun of you," Tony continued. "Really. I swear."

"I know." Steve tried to smile reassuringly at him, but still felt a little like he was indeed being laughed at.

Tony's mouth twitched but he said nothing else as he pulled Steve over to his desk."Uh—here." He grabbed one of the plushy chairs sitting in front of his desk and pulled it around so it sat directly next to the rolling chair placed in front of the massive computer on Tony's very large desk. Tony then gestured to the chairs and he and Steve both took their seats. 

Tony thumped his fingers on his desk anxiously. "Um, so, yeah. Just, uh— do you want a magazine or something?"

"No, that's okay."

Tony nodded distractedly. "Okay. I have to do paperwork, but, um, I'll put on some music to play in the background."

Steve grinned. "More ABBA?"

The genius snorted and smiled cheekily. "I knew you secretly liked it."

"In your dreams."

Tony turned on his computer and typed rapidly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. A grown man can like ABBA and still be masculine."

"Oh yes," Steve replied dryly. "Thank you for clarifying. I was really worried about that."

Tony snorted out another laugh and then ABBA filled the room softly. 

Steve leaned back in his chair and relaxed as Tony started on paperwork. He was actually doing paperwork. That in it's self was surprising. Steve took this time to look around Tony's office which was huge but surprisingly empty. There were no personal touches, no photos, no decorations, no nothing. Just a big empty office with sparse, ordinary furniture. He grunted softly to himself. He thought Tony would at least have some sort of person touch added to his office. He shrugged and opened up the bag of cannolis and offered one to Tony, who declined, and then picked out an orange flavored one for himself. He gazed out the window and listened to Tony humming along to the music. 

He didn't know how much time had passed when Pepper strolled in, a large number of books in hand. She smiled at the two of them. "Hello, boys."

Tony turned down the music and grinned at her. "Hey, Pep. How was the meeting?" 

She rolled her eyes playfully as she set the books down and slid them towards Tony. "Like you really care."

"I do. I really, really do."

Pepper laughed and Tony beamed. She smiled at Steve and the soldier grinned back at her. "Hi, Ms. Potts."

"Oh, please, call me Pepper."

"Alright, as long as you call me Steve."

A light blush dusted across her cheeks. "Sure thing."

Tony huffed and reached for the books. "Thanks for bringing these, Pep."

"Oh, sure. What do you need them for? Thinking about making a better version of a Van Gogh?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No. They're for Steve."

"Me?" Steve blinked at him and the books. "Uh—"

"I better get going, lots to do and all," Pepper shot Tony a sly grin as she walked out the door. "I except all that paperwork to be done by the end of the week, Tony."

"What? Are you kidding? You can't—" She was gone before he could finish and he sighed dramatically, banging his head on his desk. When he looked back up Steve was still staring at him. 

"Oh—" He pushed the books towards Steve and gave a small smile. "I thought you might like something to keep you busy while we wait."

Steve peered down at the books. They were art books. The history of art, how to draw, a study of brush strokes, famous artists... 

"I—" He peered back up at Tony in shock. "Thank you. I— When did you...?"

"I messaged Pepper on the computer and asked her to get some," His confident tone went insecure. "You don't have to look at them, I wasn't really sure what to tell her other than books about art."

"No, I—" He swallowed, unsure how to feel. "Thank you. I like them, all of them." He smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

Tony seemed reassured by his answer, "No problem." There was a brief, awkward silence where they just stared at each other until Tony broke their eye contact and returned his gaze to his paperwork. "Well, you have fun. I know I am." He said wearily. 

Steve chucked and opened the book about the study of brush strokes. He looked at all the pictures and found the reading to be very interesting. He heard a soft snort from beside him and looked up to find Tony watching him amused. He grinned at the genius. "What?"

"That's the book you chose? That one? That's like the worst, most boring one."

Steve grinned mischievously. "I find it quite riveting."

"Quite riveting! Oh my god!" Tony burst out laughing and Steve couldn't help but join in. He was happy they were able to laugh together. 

"Hey," He said softly. "How did you know I like art?"

Tony avoided eye contact. "I told you last night that Nat told me."

"How did it come up for the two of you to talk about?"

"I don't remember."

Steve hummed and watched the dark haired man a moment before he returned to his book, but he wasn't able to focus. Instead, his thoughts always seemed to drift back to Tony. His eyes wondered back over to the genius who seemed knee deep in paperwork. Steve rolled his eyes to himself. Typical. Tony would be behind on a mountain paperwork, but instead of feeling annoyed, Steve felt kind of... he wasn't sure what he felt.

He watched him silently for a while, taking in the engineer's movements and demeanor. Steve thought about their day and yesterday and... A certain thought had his mind going crazy until his closed the book and swiveled his chair to face Tony completely. Tony startled and gazed at him quietly, waiting for him to speak. 

Steve pursed his lips and heaved in a great breath before he looked Tony dead in the eye. "We need to talk about last night." 

Tony broke the eye contact immediately and wet his lips nervously. "I thought we were going to talk about that later."

"It is later," Steve pointed out.

"Later, later."

The soldier sighed. "Come on, Tony, we talked about what you wanted to know, so I think it's fair that now we talk about what I want to know."

Tony fidgeted nervously, his lips drawn in thin line. His voice shook the slightest bit. "It's really not a big deal..."

"It is a big deal," Steve replied sternly. "And we are going to talk about it."

"But not now."

"Yes, now! Tony—" Steve sighed again deeply, keeping his temper in check. "If we don't talk about this now, then we are _definitely_ talking about it later. Meaning tonight."

"We don't need to."

"Yes. We do." His temper was slowly taking over as Tony's lack of concern irked Steve more and more the longer this conversation went on.

Tony's attitude took a turn also. He spun sharply to face Steve, his brow furrowed. "It's actually none of your business."

Steve gaped at him. "Are you serious right now? We just—"

"Let it go."

Steve stiffend and his blood boiled as his words from earlier were thrown back at in his face. "No. You listen to me—"

Tony blew him off. "Sorry. No can do. I'm busy." He shifted back to resume his paperwork, but Steve wasn't going to have it. 

"Why do you always do that?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know what do you mean."

The blonde sucked in his lips, eyes glaring a hole into the side of Tony's head. "Why do you always act like things are never a big deal?"

Brown eyes remained on paperwork, though he never moved. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Goddammit, Tony!"

"You shouldn't swear."

"You know what—"

Tony looked up at him and glared back fiercely. "What?"

Steve opened his mouth and probably would have said something he would regret later had Fury not stalked in at that exact moment. He stopped right in front of the desk and grinned at them.

"We have a lead on the Enchantress."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony stood from his chair and placed both hands (and Steve's right) on his desk as he leaned over it to stare at Fury. "What kind of a lead?"

Fury smirked at him. "The uncuffing kind."

Tony moved to leave, dragging Steve with him. "Let's go."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "I never said we where going anywhere."

"Then why did you come all the way here?"

"I have my reasons."

Tony rolled his eyes, and flopped back down in his chair disappointed.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the director. "Couldn't you have just called, Fury?"

"Yes," Fury took a seat at the desk in one of the chairs in front of them. "But I was curious to see how your situation was going." He eyeballed them knowingly. "And I see that it's going swimmingly."

Tony groaned dramatically. "Yes, get our hopes up only to make fun of us," He threw a crumpled up piece at Fury's bald head. "No wonder you're in charge."

Fury caught the ball. "What can I say," He replied dryly. "I'm just amazing." He glanced over and saw the cannolis. "Oh! Are those cannolis?" He reached for the bag and practically shoved his face inside it. "What kinda flavors y'all got?"

Tony opened his mouth his shock and threw his free arm in the air. "Yes, please, Fury, have a cannoli won't you?"

Fury tugged his head out of the bag and smirked at the genius evilly. "I will, thank you." 

Tony gave him a dirty look. "I was being sarcastic."

Fury pulled out a strawberry flavored cannoli and took a bite out of it. "I wasn't."

Steve was getting impatient. He was at odds with Tony once again and he honestly didn't have time for Fury's antics. He glared at the one-eyed man, his voice showing his annoyance. "So are you going to tell us about this lead?"

Fury nodded, chewing down the cannoli and swallowing. "Thor thinks he knows where the Enchantress is."

Tony huffed out a breath. "And?" He asked eagerly.

"She might be here in New York."

Steve mentioned from him to go on. "And?"

Fury stopped his movement of digging out another cannoli and stared at them, gaze flickering between dark and blonde. "And what? That's it."

Steve gave the man an incredulous look. "You came all the way down here to tell us that?"

"Yes, but I told you I wanted to see how the two of you were getting along."

Tony scoffed. "You should have just called."

Steve eyed Tony a moment and then let out a defeated breath. This was never going to work if they all they did was go back and forth between fighting and getting along. He shifted and turned his attention back to Fury, who was eating yet another cannoli. "Was that all, director?"

Fury smirked and gave him a look that said he knew exactly what Steve was doing. "Yes, that was all." He stood up, snatching up another cannoli to take for the road. "I'll let you know if anything else develops." He shot Steve one last knowing gaze. "You two try to get along."

Tony opened his mouth but shut it as soon as Fury left the room. The genius clenched his jaw and studiously ignored Steve, returning to his paperwork. Steve sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the chained wrists and made a decision. 

He spun to face Tony. "I have a bad temper."

The pen Tony was writing with stopped moving and he pecked one eye up at Steve, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I have a bad temper," He said again, looking Tony directly in the eye.

Tony scoffed."Yeah, no shit."

Steve licked his lips. "I don't want to fight."

Brown eyes rolled. "Whatever."

Steve let out a harsh breath through his nose. He wasn't going to get mad, he wasn't. "Tony, work with me. _Please_." He ran his free hand threw his hair before looking back at Tony, who stared at him in confusion. "I have a bad temper."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I know. Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm trying to open up to you."

Tony stared at him blankly. "You're what?"

"I'm trying to open up and share with you."

"Why?" The engineer's voice was filled with suspicion. 

Steve tried to smile a little. "I think part of our problem is that we don't communicate because we don't know each other very well, so I'm trying to change that." At Tony's lack of response, Steve gave his arm a little nudge. "You're not gonna leave me hanging are you?"

Tony pursed his lips and sighed heavily but his lips quirked upwards and he swatted at Steve. "Get me a cannoli."

Steve's eyebrows raised. "What's the magic word?" He asked playfully.

"Give it to me or we're just going to argue again."

Steve nodded. "Yes. That's definitely the magic word." But reached for another cannoli anyways.

Tony took him by surprise when he took it and broke it in half, offering the one of the pieces to Steve. The blonde took it and watched Tony to try and gauge what was going on in his head. 

"Peace offering." Tony explained as he shoved his half of the lemon cannoli in his mouth.

Steve grinned and ate his half. Not the way he thought this would go, but then again nothing with Tony ever did.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Tony spoke. "It's hard for me to open up."

Steve tried and failed to catch his eye. "Me too, but if we're going to be friends and get along, then I think maybe we should open up about ourselves. It's not like we won't have any time together to get to know each other." He tried to joke.

Tony didn't smile though, only stared at his paperwork with a blank look on his face. Steve glanced down at his lap, trying to decided what he should say next when Tony's voice broke his thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

Steve blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "About what?"

Tony fiddled with his shirt. "I do take things seriously. I understand that they are a big deal, I just—" He swallowed and fidgeted in his seat. "I just don't like when people try to fuss over me and talk about things that I..." he waved his free hand in air as he trailed off. 

Steve watched him and something clicked in his mind. Tony's insecure. He doesn't want to draw that certain type of attention to himself. That's why he blows off talking about it anytime it comes up.

Steve sighed gently and rubbed his forehead. It was all making sense now. Tony's actions and behaviors and the way he reacted to things. He peeked over at the silent genius. He smiled softly as he bumped their joined hands together. Tony stole a quick glance at him before looking away.

Steve grin grew a little bit/ "I'm sorry for getting mad. Thank you for telling me, Tony." He said sincerely.

Tony shrugged, "Well, if we're being girls and sharing..."

Steve's grin was now a full blown smile and saw that Tony's expression was the same. "You're a menace."

Tony smirked at him. "You love it."

The smile fell from Steve's face and he was left with an unknown feeling, something he didn't understand. He quickly shook it off and smiled back at the genius. "You wish."

The genius leaned in his desk and a heavy sigh escaped Tony's lips as they went downcast. "I guess we have to talk now."

Steve didn't move and kept his voice neutral. "Yes. I think that would be best."

Tony ran his free hand through his dark hair. "What do you want to know?" He muttered. Steve was had just opened his mouth when Tony quickly cut him off. "But this stays between us, no one else needs to know."

Steve nodded seriously. "Of course, Tony. I would never tell anyone, but I do think perhaps maybe you should tell the team about... you know..."

Tony made a sour face. "I've gotten on just fine without them knowing."

Steve smiled, conceding not to push him right now. "Alright. So—uh—" He licked his lips, feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden. "Jarvis told me you've had eight panic attacks in the last two months. Then you had two more last night. That's not good, Tony."

"You don't think I know that," Tony scoffed. "It's not like I can control it."

"But what causes it? Jarvis said you have triggers like water and when I grabbed you..." He smiled sadly. "I'm still really sorry about that."

"Oh, let it go, Cap, I told you I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to," The genius looked away and heaved in a deep breath. "It just reminded me of things that happened to me as a kid when certain people would grab me like that."

A little v formed in the middle of Steve's eyebrows. "Who? Did they hurt you?"

A humorless laugh left Tony's lips. "Yeah, Cap, they hurt me. Look, it was a long time ago and it just sort of hit me last night, but its no big—" He cut himself off at the look on Steve's face. Tony shut his eyes and hung his head, clearly struggling to get words out. "It was my dad."

Steve reeled back, shocked. "What?" He asked breathlessly.

Tony rubbed his free hand down his face. "Yeah, he would get drunk, and he was always an angry drunk, and he would come find me and let me know how he really felt about me."

Steve stared at him mouth agape. "Tony— Tony, I am so sorry. No one should ever go through that."

Tony shrugged. "It's all in the past now, but, yeah." He shrugged again.

"What about the other panic attacks when I wasn't there? What caused those?"

The genius scratched his head, looking everywhere but Steve. "Well, um, one of the times I accidentally shocked myself with some electrical wiring in the lab. It, uh, reminded me of when I had to make the arc reactor and everything." He put his hand to chest directly over the reactor.

"Does it hurt?" Steve asked quietly.

Tony smiled somberly and finally looked at him. "It always hurts, Steve."

That sobered Steve up a bit about his understanding of the reactor. He really didn't know anything about it. Or about Tony... He pondered about in his thoughts a few seconds before he asked. "Is there any way you can have it removed?"

"No." Tony said quickly and firmly. "I mean—" His hard face faltered. "I might be able to but that would require an extensive surgery and only the best surgeons in the world. They would have to get all of the shrapnel out and—"

"Wait," Steve cut him off. "What shrapnel?"

"The shrapnel in my chest."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. "There is still shrapnel in your chest?"

Tony blinked at him. "Yes. That's why I have the reactor, to keep the shrapnel from reaching my heart and causing me to go into cardiac arrest." He frowned a little. "What did you think it was for?"

Steve looked at him in horror. "I knew it was there to help your heart, but I didn't know you still have shrapnel in your chest. My god, Tony," He ran his free hand through his hair. "You were dying last night and I didn't even know. You were turning blue and—Jesus!" He leaned back in chair trying to comprehend everything Tony was telling him. He shot back up all of a sudden. "You were working with electricity yesterday!"

Tony gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, but I was fine. It's not like it happens every time, Steve. I've been shocked before and I'm okay, it's just on certain occasions I guess."

"Like when?" Steve asked sternly.

Tony huffed at him. "Like when I'm over stressed or tired."

"So like right now, with our situation, it's stressing you out and could cause you to have more panic attacks?"

"No! Steve," Tony let out a small laugh. "No, it's not like that. Don't start blaming yourself, okay? This is all me."

Steve avoid his gaze. "It doesn't have to be. I can help you."

"Steve—"

"I'm going to help you."

Tony huffed again but he was smiling. "Yeah, alright. Not like I'll win this argument anyways."

"No you wouldn't." Steve grinned lightly and looked down at their joined hands. He looked back up to see Tony watching him. They stared at each other a few moments until a ding on Tony's computer drew his gaze away. Tony cleared his throat awkwardly and Steve looked away. What were they doing?

"Happy's here," Tony announced, looking at his computer screen. "Time to go."

"Oh, okay." Steve couldn't say he wasn't disappointed. Tony was being so open with him and he wasn't sure he could get Tony to that point again.

"Hey," Tony voice drew him back to reality, and the genius shot him a smile. "We'll talk some more when he get back to the tower, okay?"

Steve blinked in amazement. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tony chuckled. "If you really want to. I guess this whole sharing thing isn't so bad."

Steve wasn't sure if he imagined the light blush on Tony's cheeks or not. The genius got up before he could get a really good look. He moved to get up when the art books caught his eye.

"Uh, hey, Tony, is it okay if I take these books? I'll return them as soon as I've finished them."

Tony smiled at him surprised. "Of course, you dummy. Keep them as long as you'd like."

"Don't they have to be returned to the library or wherever by a certain date?" Steve gathered the books and they began to walk out of Tony's office.

"I'll just buy the library. Then you can just keep them forever."

Steve could tell Tony was joking but that brought up another question. He hoped it wouldn't upset Tony. "Why do you throw your money around like that?"

"What?" Tony's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

They rounded the corner and made their way to the elevator. "I just mean that you have all this money and you just spend it on whatever. I know you were joking, but I honestly believe that you would buy a library if I asked you to."

Tony said nothing as the boarded the elevator. He waited for the door to close before he spoke. "I don't know. I've never looked at it like that," He shrugged his shoulders. "I've always had money growing up so it just seems natural to spend it. What would I do with it otherwise?"

"You could donate it."

Tony spun to stare at him. "I do donate it. Lots of it, all the time. Sure, I spend money on expensive things I want but don't necessarily need, but I also donate a large portion of my money. Some of it I never even see because of the way I have the funds set up."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek feeling silly. 

Tony continued on. "Where do you think the money in your bank account comes from?"

Steve's brain startled at that and he looked Tony dead in the face. "What?"

"Yeah. Yours and the rest of the teams."

Steve gaped at him. "I thought Shield paid us?"

Tony laughed. "If Shield is the one paying you, then I'm your great aunt Bertha."

The elevator dinged open and Tony tugged him out. Steve followed blindly, mind to caught up in this new information he was just given to watch where he was going. 

Happy grinned at them and opened the car door. "Hey, how's it going, cuff buddies?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's the worst one yet, Hap."

Happy chuckled. "They can't all be winners."

Tony climbed in the back seat and Steve followed him. The ride back to the tower was quiet as the soldier contemplated everything Tony told him. He was insecure, his father beat him, he still has shrapnel in his chest and has to have the arc reactor in or he'll die, he does donate money to charity and he's the one that puts money into the Avengers bank accounts. What else was there about Tony that Steve didn't know?

Tony nudged him gently and Steve swiveled to look at him wide-eyed. Tony smiled a little. "What are you brooding about?"

"I'm not brooding."

"And I'm your great aunt Bertha."

Steve huffed out a laugh. He gently slapped Tony hand that was cuffed to his. 

"What?" Tony laughed. "You said you wanted to make you laugh more."

"Yes. I did say that." Steve peered down at their joined hands, remembering when Tony held his hand after the second panic attack. It had been kind of nice. Kind of... he didn't know what.

"Steve," Tony watched him with a serious expression. "Don't let the money thing make things awkward. I'm glad to do it."

"I know, Tony. And thank you. I'm sure you don't hear that enough," Steve shot him a small smile. "I just never knew. I didn't know any of those things about you."

"Not a lot of people do," He grinned slyly at Steve. "And if we're sharing then I think it's your turn again."

"Me?"

"Yeah. This was your idea and it's not fair if I'm they only one sharing." His expression was playful but a little apprehensive when he said. "By the way, you do have a bad temper."

Steve barked out another laugh. "Yeah, I'm working on that. Well, what do you want to know?"

Tony's eyes bore into Steve's and the soldier felt himself getting slightly nervous. "What's it been like since you came out of the ice?'

Steve sucked in a deep breath. "It's been hard. Really hard." He said honestly. "I didn't know what to do when I first woke up. Everything was so different, everyone I knew was gone. It's still hard."

"I'm sorry, Steve," Tony said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm learning to live with it. It's not so bad." He gazed at Tony thoughtfully. "Actually, it's not bad at all. It's pretty great."

The sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way home. They thanked happy for the ride and made their way into the elevator. Tony yawned big and long.

Steve chuckled. "Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"It has been hasn't it?" He remember how little sleep Tony got last night. "What time is it?"

Tony asked Jarvis. "It is currently 5:46 p.m." Wow. Had it really been that long? 

"You going to be hungry?" Steve asked him.

"No. We have left over cannolis if I do."

Steve scoffed. "There would be more if Fury hadn't gone to town on them."

"Right! Could you believe that guy?! Just invited himself in and ate our freaking cannolis. I mean what the hell man!" Tony grinned at Steve's laughter and knocked their shoulders together. "What do you think about Thor's lead with the Enchantress?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. I guess we won't really know anything until he catches her."

Tony nodded and the elevator door opened to reveal the team stretched out in the living room. Natasha sat on the couch painting her toes nails while Clint was sprawled out on the ground in front of her watching TV. Bruce sat in the near by recliner reading a newspaper. They all grinned when they saw them.

"Hey, guys," Bruce said putting his paper down. "How did it go?"

Steve and Tony glanced at each other and Steve saw Natasha expression go murderous. Tony saved him from her terror though. "It was great. Sucked, but great."

Natasha's eyebrows slowly came together. "How was it great but sucked?" Her eyes flickered to Steve and he gulped.

"Ty Stone was there. He tried to put some moves on me, but Steve kicked his ass."

"Really?" Clint grinned. "You kicked his ass, Cap?"

"No." He wanted to leave it at that, but continued after the strange look Tony gave him. "I punched him in the face."

Clint burst into laugher and Bruce chuckled in disbelief.

"What brought that on?" Nat asked calmly, smirking at the blonde.

"He said he wanted to have a threesome and grabbed my ass."

"Hmm. Thank goodness for Cap, huh, Tony?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at Natasha. What was she doing?

"Well, did you guys want to hang out a while?" Bruce asked.

Steve turned to Tony and saw the engineer shaking his head. "Nah, we're pretty tired. Think we'll just head to bed?" That last part was directed at Steve and the soldier nodded. 

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow. We're just gonna hang out in Tony's room."

"Ohhhhh. I see." Clint smirked at them. "Well, you guys have fun but try to keep it down."

"What do you—oh." Steve gave Clint an exasperated look and the archer doubled over in laughter.

"Shut up, Clint." Tony ordered, but Steve saw his ears go red.

Natasha walked past Steve and whispered in his ear. "So it's Steve now, huh?"

"Okay!" Steve said hurriedly, pulling Tony along gently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight, don't let herpes bit!" Steve heard Clint's roaring laughter from behind as he and Tony hastily made their way to his bedroom. 

Tony slammed the door shut and locked it. "Fucking Clint. He's such an asshole."

Steve grinned. "Yes."

Tony grinned back and motioned to the bed. "Do you just want to watch some TV or something?"

"I thought we would talk some more?"

Tony winced. "Oh, yeah, but I'm really tired and we can talk tomorrow."

Steve conceded easily since he knew Tony was indeed tired and needed his rest. Plus, he knew they would talk some more. "Sure. No problem. I think I'll actually read my books, but you can watch something."

"Okay."

They clambered up on the bed and Steve resumed his place in his book as Tony watched _Frazier_ on Netflix. After a while, Steve felt Tony shiver and he glanced over at him. "Are you cold?"

Tony response was a little slow. "Yeah..."

Steve frowned. "You okay?"

"I—uh—I don't like the cold. It reminds me of the cave and the wormhole."

"Oh. Here," Steve motioned him closer and they crawled under the covers with Tony 'snuggled' up to Steve. "How's that? Better?"

Tony burrowed down in the soft sheets and sighed peacefully. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. I noticed last night when you shivered and I know you tend to keep the temperature a little warmer than others usually would."

Tony let out a small laugh. "You noticed all of that?"

"Uh-huh." He grinned at the weird look Tony was giving him. "What?"

"Nothing, you just keep surprising me that's all."

"You keep surprising me too."

Tony watched him for another second before turning his gaze back to the TV.

A few minutes later, "I shared again so now it's your turn."

Steve chuckled and flipped the page of his book. "I'll share tomorrow."

"I'm gonna hold you too it."

"I expect nothing less."

Steve went on reading until felt a soft clunk on his shoulder. He turned and saw that Tony had fallen asleep on his arm. His dark hair contrasting with the pale color of Steve's skin and his breath tickled his arm. He looked relaxed for once and Steve felt a strange feeling stirring in his stomach.

He relaxed into the bed, allowing Tony to get more comfortable. The genius cuddled closer and dug his face into Steve's arm. The soldier couldn't keep the smile off his face. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what it was but he knew it had to do with Tony.

He smiled into Tony's hair and whispered. "If I have to be chained to anyone, I'm glad that it's you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter!

Steve awoke to his arm buzzing with numbness. He peered over to his side to see Tony snuggled up to him, face pressed into the little crevice between his arm and his chest, and Tony's free arm was thrown over Steve's waist, clutching lightly. And... they were holding hands. 

He swallowed.

His grip on Tony's hand tightened around their threaded together fingers. It had been nice when they held hands before, but this time it was <strike>better</strike> different. Tony's hand fit so perfectly in his, tanned fingers curling gently around the soldier's own. Steve bit is lip as his palm began to sweat and he felt his cheeks tingle. He looked down at the sleeping genius and sighed. 

Tony was so different than what he had originally thought, and he still had so much to learn about him. Their chained hands were bringing them closer and closer together and it was... nice. Yes, nice. It was really nice.

His body tensed when Tony snuffed in his sleep and cuddled all the more closer. A quiet laughed escaped his lips. Who would have known Tony Stark is cuddler. Steve continued to smile as he watched the other man sleep. His dark hair looked softer and had a slight curl at the ends, his face was in a state of peaceful bliss, long eyelashes laid out like a beautiful fan on his wonderfully structured cheeks.

He shook his head. _Wonderfully structured cheeks?_ What the hell was that?

Steve was just happy that Tony was finally getting the rest that he so desperately needed, and he was actually looking forward to today. He looked forward to spending another entire day with the genius, talking, smiling, laughing, sharing. They actually got along when they pulled their heads out of their asses and pushed their egos aside. The soldiers eyes traveled down the sleeping man's face and his tongue darted out of his mouth as his gaze settled on Tony's plush, pink lips.

The blonde found himself leaning in closer. He had never really gotten the chance to look at Tony like this before. The ends of his mouth quirked up even higher when he saw the little pout that had formed on Tony's lips. He could feel his pupils dilate the longer he took in the other man's appearance. Tony really was attractive. How come he never noticed that before? A sleepy huff was pushed past those glossy lips causing Steve to freeze, body paralyzed with the fear that Tony was going to wake up and snap at him for being a weirdo, but instead, Tony just shoved his face further into Steve's arm, eyelashes fluttering against the patch of bare skin on the soldier's arm. Steve tried to fight the grin forming on his face, but then his smile fell and he inhaled sharply and blinked. 

_Fuck_. He was enjoying this.

His cheeks sizzled when he belatedly realized his thumb had lightly been stroking Tony's hand. He grunted to himself as he agitatedly ran his free hand through his blonde hair. Jesus, what was he doing? What the hell was he feeling? He was so confused. His eyes trailed back to Tony's slumbering form and he pursed his lips, a little v forming between his eyebrows.

Something warm and <strike>possessive</strike> protective was blossoming in his chest. His desire to get to know Tony was slowly taking over his thoughts, the urge to protect and shield the man was becoming evermore present. He sighed heavily. So much had changed between them in the past couple of days, and they were actually friends now. Steve ran his hand down his face and thought about carefully untangling their fingers. He reluctantly loosened his hold on Tony's hand, body going stiff as he tried to maneuver his fingers out of where they had been claimed. 

As if Tony could feel the shift in his body, the genius grumbled a little in his sleep and squeezed their connected hands more firmly, the arm thrown over Steve's waist tightened and the genius pulled himself even closer to where he was almost laying halfway on top of Steve. The blonde forced himself to relax. There was no getting out now. Not that he wanted to get out.

_Shit_!

He threw his head back on his pillow and resisted the urge to let out a frustrated sound. What the fuck was wrong with him? He'd never experienced anything like this before. He had to get his thoughts and emotions in check before Tony woke up or today would end up being a disaster with Steve being the root of the problem.

He breathed in a few deep breaths to calm himself and looked back down at Tony. The sleeping man had nudged his face completely into Steve's chest and the blonde bite his lip as he grinned to himself. Tony was something else and Steve couldn't deny he was now fond of the man and his little quirks. Steve gently nuzzled his nose into Tony's hair and closed his eyes, his heart racing with unknown emotion. He hurriedly moved away and let go of Tony's hand when he genius began to show signs of waking up. Tony rolled over onto his back, nose scrunched up as he blinked himself awake, and Steve couldn't help but wish Tony had slept just a little longer so he could watch him some more.

He peered over at Tony and watched the moment he really woke up and reality came back to him. He mustered up a smile that quickly turned genuine the moment Tony's big brown eyes landed on his. "Good morning."

The grin that Tony flashed him had his temper spiking, not at Tony, but in frustration because he didn't understand how he was feeling. "Good morning. Howdy do?"

Steve chuckled softy and sat up. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Really good actually, better than I've slept in a long time."

"That's great." Steve looked away and stared at the bed until featherlight fingers brushed his hand. The hand connected to Tony's. He turned and saw Tony sitting up, leaning slightly into his space, eyes holding an emotion Steve couldn't place. 

Tony smiled at him softly, the early morning light making him look far more attractive than he had any right to be. "And how did you sleep? Did I bother you at all?"

Steve blinked and gulped down any negative feelings and thoughts he had. He wanted to enjoy his time with the genius. His eyes softened, face smoothing out into something pleasant. "Great. I slept really good. You didn't bother me at all. I'm glad you got some rest."

Tony snorted. "Yeah. Guess I didn't know how much I really needed it."

Steve nodded and had to look away from Tony's big, bright smile before he started staring. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing I guess," Another dazzling grin was sent his way. "We can do whatever you want."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, since you've been letting me drag you around, especially yesterday."

"Okay," Steve bumped their connected hands together. "Then let's talk."

"Oh, God!" Tony moaned and fell dramatically back on the bed. "What are we talking about now?"

Steve watched him with amusement. "We're sharing."

The genius sprang back up and grinned at him slyly. "In that case, you first. Don't think I forgot about last night."

Steve barked out a laugh. "Well, I did share last night."

"When?"

"Before you fell asleep."

Tony swatted at him. "That doesn't count! I didn't hear you, I was already asleep. Say it again."

Steve hesitated and tired to think of something else to say. He didn't want Tony to know yet, not until he figured it out for himself. Tony must have thought he wasn't going to say anything at all. "Hmph. Fine, I'll just ask Jarvis. Jarvis, what did Steve say last night when I was asleep?"

"No!" Steve said all too quickly. "I mean," He sighed and ran his free hand down his face. "I'll tell you later." 

Tony watched him for a second then grinned. "Okay. So, whatcha wanna do, Cap?"

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Tony smiled and hopped off the bed, Steve following close after him. "I think we have left over cannolis."

"Cannolis for breakfast?" Steve frowned. Surely Tony would want something healthier for his first meal of the day. Steve eyed the bag of day old cannolis and made a face at Tony.

"They're fine, I promise! I've done this plenty of times." The genius tugged him back over to the bed and pulled six cannolis out and gave them three each. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at the cannolis, still unconvinced. He scrambled to place napkins under the cannolis so they wouldn't get crumbs on the bed and saw Tony give him a look. "What?"

"You and your neatness."

"I just don't want any crumbs to get on the bed."

"Yes, that would be a tragedy. Disastrous even. We'd have to call in Thor to do the clean up."

Steve lips quirked up in a smile that he hid behind one of the pastries. "Eat your cannolis."

Tony mock saluted him and shoved half a cannoli in his mouth. "Sir, yes, sir." he mumbled out.

Their breakfast was nice, it was relatively quiet as the cuffed pair ate their cannolis, which, to Steve's surprise, were actually still good. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to <strike>force</strike> encourage Tony to eat something healthier later. He didn't want to genius to get dehydrated or malnourished. Steve swallowed down a bite and took in the warmth from Tony's shoulder that rested lightly against his. This whole touching constantly thing was quickly becoming something that Steve never wanted to get rid of now that he had gotten a taste of it. He leaned into the contact just a little bit more and could have sworn that Tony did the same.

Steve silently finished his meal and looked over at Tony to see him doing the same and wiping his hands on a napkin. His olive toned skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, rays streaking through his hair making him look angelic. He turned to look at the blonde, a silly smile playing on his lips, a crumb stubbornly sticking to the side of his mouth, and Steve too caught up in his own world to think clearly, reached out his free hand to Tony's mouth.

"You have..." Their eyes connected, Steve's hand gently framed Tony's face, and his thumb delicately brushed the crumb away but trailed over Tony's bottom lip on its way past and then Steve popped the crumb in his own mouth. Coffee. It tasted like coffee. Tony probably tasted like coffee most of the time. Steve sucked on his thumb to get any remaining crumbs and rested his hand right next to Tony's thigh, their connected hands sitting between them, pinkies touching each other ever so slightly.

They stared into each others eyes, both breathing heavily, but neither willing to break the contact. Steve felt like he could get lost and drown in Tony's eyes. Two pools of deep brown that drew you in and put you under a spell like a siren. Tony closed in the distance between them the slightest bit and Steve found himself compelled to do the same. They continued gazing at each other until Tony drew in a sharp intake of breath and looked away. Steve blinked and did the same, ashamed for losing control like that. Fuck. He had to get a grip. 

When Tony finally looked at him again he seemed almost shy, with something that looked suspiciously like a blush softly dusted his cheeks and he wouldn't make direct eye contact. Steve smiled. It was sweet. Cute. 

Tony knocked their shoulders together and keep his gaze on the ground. "What's that dopey look for?"

"What dopey look?"

"The one you've got on your face right now and keep staring at me with."

Steve still smiled, a dopey smile apparently. "Nothing." He nudged Tony's foot lightly with his own. "Let's just chill today."

Tony finally looked him in the eye again and Steve nearly fell off the bed when Tony placed his free hand on Steve's thigh. "Sure. Whatever you want. Sounds like a plan, man with a plan." The genius giggled at his own joke and moved to get up, Steve stumbling to do the same. Tony pulled them into his bathroom which was thankfully much bigger than the one downstairs. He passed Steve a tooth brush and some tooth paste to keep him busy while Tony did his business. Then they switched. 

Steve tried but failed to keep his eyes off of Tony. The moment his hand had touched Steve's thigh, something deep and visceral had emerged from inside him and it now sat coiled in his stomach. Steve found himself smiling at Tony every time the genius looked at him and laughing at all of his jokes. He blinked when Tony handed him a clean pair of jeans. 

"We're still able to at least change our pants," Tony said quietly. "I know I want to, so I thought you might as well."

Steve grinned. "Yes. Thank you." Their hands brushed and stilled for just a moment before Steve then pulled away, eyes watching Tony as the genius gazed up at him in wonder. Steve bit his lip to hide his smile. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Um, I guess just like we would normally do, other than, you know, being handcuffed to someone." He eyes wandered down from Steve's eyes to his pants. "We might have to help each other."

"Nothing wrong with that. Just two friends helping each other out." Steve took a step closer. "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure." Steve was pretty sure that was a squeak. His insides buzzed with— Happiness? Protectiveness? Playfulness? He didn't know but it was something. Something... else.

Tony looked at the ground as he shucked his pants off with one hand and Steve swallowed at the sight of his teammate in his fitted boxer briefs. Tony took care of his body that was for sure. Not that Steve was looking or anything. He bit the inside of his cheek. Okay, he was totally looking. 

He handed Tony his change of pants and watched as Tony maneuvered them on in a few seconds flat. The genius grinned at him playfully. "Beat that."

Steve huffed out a laugh. "I'll do my best." He unzipped his pants and was able to tug them off but much slower than Tony and he had to hop around when trying to get the pant leg off. Tony laughed at him and held him steady. He smirked at the dark haired man while he navigated his way into the fresh pair of jeans. "Don't mind me, but it might be a few minutes."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, or a few hours."

Steve chuckled and proceeded to attempt pulling his jeans up over his leg only to fail miserably. He almost had it when he lost his balance and almost fell face forward, but their chained hands seemed to save him. Tony gripped his hand in his and Steve peered up to look at him. Tony just smiled a little and offered out his free hand which Steve gladly took as he regained his balance. Both sets of hands stayed connected while they stood there watching the other. Finally, Tony grinned mischievously and snuck a peek down at Steve's underwear. The soldier kicked a lose pant leg at him uselessly. "I could, um, use a little help please."

Tony burst out laughing and Steve joined in. He was a little sad when Tony took his free hand out of Steve's to help him move his pants up, but their cuffed hands stayed together. Tony grabbed one side of the jeans and Steve grabbed the other and together they pulled the pants up until they were in place. Steve dropped Tony's hand and went to fasten the jeans when Tony took a step closer and rubbed his thumb over a patch over bare skin on Steve's stomach. 

Steve's eyes shot up to Tony's face, his brain short-circuiting. Tony looked up at him through his eye lashes. "You have very nice skin."

"Thank you," Steve barely got out. "You too."

A grin spread across Tony's face. "Thank you." He cleared his throat and motioned to Steve's open fly. "Do you want to...?"

"Yes!" Steve hurried to zip and button. "Sorry. Thank you."

"No problem." 

They gazed at each other again until Tony gently tugged on the cuffs and they made their way back into the bedroom. They clambered back up on the bed and got under the covers, with Steve pulling them up and he made sure Tony was covered enough so he wouldn't be cold. 

The genius laughed at him. "You're such a mother hen. I'm fine."

"I can't help it. You bring out the best in me."

Tony laughed again, the sound going straight through Steve and making his body buzz with pleasure. He made Tony laugh again. Tony has a great laugh and he thinks Steve's laugh is nice too. No one had ever told him that before.

The massive TV flicked on and Tony handed him the remote. 

"Pick whatever you want."

Steve took the remote but glanced over at him. "I was hoping we could talk some more."

Tony cringed. "I was hoping that maybe you forgot about that."

Steve smirked at him. "Haven't you noticed I never forget?"

"Yeah, and it's a real pain in the ass."

They both laughed but Steve's face fell back into serious mode. He had more questions he wanted to ask. 

He smoothed down the bedspread. "Tell me more about Afghanistan. What happened?"

Tony pursed his lips and stiffened up beside him. "It's not a very happy story."

Steve moved his cuffed hand to lay up against Tony's. "But have you ever talked about it with anyone? I know it's hard now but it might help." He smiled gently. "I completely understand if you can't though, I don't want to push you to talk about it if you don't want to." And wow, wasn't that a change from before.

"No, it's okay," Tony shot him a quick, tight smile. "I actually tried to do a therapy session once with Bruce but he fell asleep, so fair warning you might be snoring like a baby by the time I'm done."

"Oh, hush, I'm not going to fall asleep." Steve thumped Tony's arm with his free hand. "Come on, I'm ready."

"Okaaaay, well, I was in Afghanistan to test this new missile and show it off, yada yada, when we were attacked and their was an explosion right in front of me and that's how I got the shrapnel in my chest. The people that attacked us took me because they wanted me to build them one of my new missiles, but they had to perform surgery to get most of the shrapnel out so I wouldn't die." He looked at Steve to make sure he was still listening and the blonde nodded for him to go on. "They had captured another guy named Yensen and he was the one that did the surgery, but if order to keep the remaining shrapnel from reaching my heart, he formed a giant hole in my chest and connected it to a car battery."

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"

Tony didn't even look at him, just nodded and play with a frayed edge on the blanket. "Yeah. They took a video for ransom and when I refused to build the missiles they uh—" He looked off into the distance and sucked in a deep breath."Have you ever heard of waterboarding? That's what they did to me."

Steve breathing was uneven, his face frozen in horror. "Tony," He began weakly. "Tony, I am so sorry. I am so fucking sorry."

Tony snorted, his lips quirking up into an almost smile. "You said a bad word." His expression darkened quickly though. "Thanks, Steve. I don't really like pity or sympathy shit but I appreciate hearing you say it. It means a lot."

The solider opened his mouth to reply with something, he didn't know what, but Tony started talking again. "Anyways, I 'agreed' to build them the missile but instead Yensen and I build the first ever model of my Iron Man suit. Oh, and I built the arc reactor." He tapped it wistfully and Steve wished he could lay his hand on top of it to protect it from the world.

"We spent weeks in that cold, dark cave, but we did it. We did it out of scrap metal in a cave in the middle of fucking nowhere. Then we were escaping and Yensen died." Steve noticed the way Tony's eyes went watery. "His family was dead and he said he was happy he was going to get to see them again. How fucking depressing is that?"

Steve took a chance on a gut feeling and threaded his fingers through Tony's, their chained hands merging together to provide the comfort Tony so obliviously needed. Tony looked down at the hands and relaxed minutely, squeezing Steve's hand hard.

"But the best part is they weren't even suppose to take me, they were supposed to kill me. But when they realized who I was, they thought they could get some free labor and weaponry out of me." 

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Obadiah Stane, my dad's old partner, he paid those guys to kill me. Then when I came back and built the new, updated version of the reactor, he stole it. He plucked it right out of chest and left me to die. That's why I try to take it out when I have a panic attack. Because I think I'm in Afghanistan or I think Obi's back."

Steve swallowed down the anger that was blazing in his chest. He fought the urge to punch something, track those guys down, bring them back from the dead and teach them a lesson. He was so fucking angry. His face must have spoken wonders because Tony placed his free hand on Steve's arm.

"Steve, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

"No!" Steve exclaimed quickly, his free hand coming up to place over Tony's. "I am so angry, Tony, but not at you. God, the stuff you went through. You must have been terrified."

Tony took his hand back and ran it through his hair and shrugged. "Not that I have a habit of being scared, let alone admitting it, but yeah. I was pretty fucking scared. There were times when I was scared shitless and I just wanted it to be over. I wanted it to end." He peeked over at Steve before looking back down, "Sometimes I would think about how it would have been better if they had just killed me or sometimes I think it would have been best if I had died then or when Obi took the reactor or after New York."He shrugged again. "It's not like anyone really cares or would have cared. That's why uh..." He carefully avoided Steve's gaze. "That's why after my panic attack I said you should've just let me die, because sometimes I honestly feel that way."

Steve's eyes were impossibly wide and he gaped at the man in terror. "Tony—"

"I'm not suicidal or anything, it's just that I know I'm fucked up and that my life is fucked up."

He made direct eye contact with Steve when he was done and the soldier stared back at him. Steve gulped and made sure his voice as confident and steady as he spoke. "Tony, I am so sorry you went through that. No one deserves that, no one. But you have to know that I care. I care about you and the Avengers and Pepper and Happy and Rhodey care about you. I bet somewhere deep, deep, **deep**, down even Fury cares." He grinned when that startled a laugh out of Tony. "But I care about you. I swear I do. I was so scared when you had your attacks and when you said I should have just let you die... God—" He scrubbed his hand down his face. "I didn't know what to think. I was so worried about you."He stopped his speech in favor of taking in the brilliant smile Tony was going him. "What?"

"You're amazing. You're nothing like I thought you'd be." He smile faltered. "I'm sorry I scared you. Truly. I'll try not to do it again." Steve sighed and smiled back. Tony continued on. "But—uh— thanks for listening and, you know, encouraging me to talk about it. I actually feel better now."

It felt like a weight had been lifted from Steve's chest. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Tony, and you're welcome. You can always come talk to me now, about anything, anytime."

Another sparkling smile. "Thanks. You too. With me, I mean." Tony stuttered out. 

Steve watched him a second and then wet his lips angrily. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you back then, but I'm here now. I won't let anyone bother or hurt you."

Tony smirked at him. "I know, Steve. You proved that with Stone."

"God Stone!"

Tony laughed at him. "Yeah, I know, buddy, I can't stand him either."

"I swear to god if he tries to pull something again—"

"You'll kick his face in. Great plan. I fully support it."

Steve huffed out a laugh. His eyes scanned Tony's body and landed on his injured wrists. His face contorted into one of self-loathing. Those injuries were his fault and the panic attacks were his fault. Tony had said something about his dad and someone else grabbing him roughly and Steve guessed that other person must have been Stane. Bastard better thank his lucky stars that he's dead.

Steve ducked his head down. "Tony. You know I would never hurt you the way your dad did right? And that I'm so sorry for hurting your wrists?"

"Oh, not this again! Yes, Steve, I know," His voice softened. "And I forgive you. They were accidents, you didn't directly do them on purpose, so stop beating yourself up about it. You're nothing like my dad."

The blonde swallowed and nodded in consent. He wanted to know more, but it would have to wait. Tony needed some time to relax now, not be hounded with unpleasant memories. He plastered a smile on his face and motioned towards the TV. "I think it's time to chill, what do you think?"

"Yes!" Tony moaned dramatically. "I thought you would never say that."

"Haha." Steve replied dryly and picked up the remote. "Come on, help me pick something. I have no idea what anything is."

"I'm going to help you learn. I'll verse you in the twenty-first century way of life. See, this is Netflix and—"

Steve bumped him. "I know what Netflix is," His smile was evident in his voice. "I meant a show."

"Ohhhh. Well in that case, have you seen _Friends_? You can't go through life without seeing _Friends_."

"Then I guess I want to watch _Friends_."

"Great! There's ten seasons with over twenty episode each, so we'll be here awhile."

Steve watched as Tony got everything ready, eyes and mind drinking in every little bit of the genius. "Sounds good to me."

Tony stopped suddenly and turned to look down at their cuffed hands which were still wrapped around each other. "Uh—" He shook them a little, "Is this okay? I completely get it if it isn't. I should probably just—"

Steve tightened his fingers and kept his hold on Tony's hand before the genius could remove it. "No, it's okay." He smiled at him softly. "It's nice."

The dark hair man nodded, eyes wide and tips of his ears turned red. "Okay. It is nice."

Steve squeezed his hand and returned their joined hands to their previous position. Tony flashed him another grin and they settled back to enjoy the show. Steve was actually enjoying it, laughing even and everything seemed funnier since Tony was there, but as absorbed as he was in the show, he didn't miss the way Tony seemed to be slowly inching his way closer to the blonde. Steve felt his heart speed up and then found himself moving just a little closer as well. 

Somewhere between episode five and episode fifteen they had closed the gap between them and were now sitting pressed up against one another. At the beginning of episode eighteen, Steve felt a familiar pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see Tony, wide awake, leaning his head on Steve's shoulder.

The genius didn't make any indication of noticing him, but kept his eyes on the screen when he said/ "You have a very comfortable arm. If someone could manufacture your arm to sell as pillows, they would sold out before you could even blink that's how comfy you are."

Steve couldn't suppress the massive smile that spread across his face. "Why thank you. I never would have known that."

"This is okay to right? I can move."

"This is perfect."

Steve wasn't sure if he imagined the relieved sigh Tony let out or not. It didn't matter. They were having such a great day today. He wanted it to be like this everyday. He pursed his lips and struggled with a decision he was mostly sure wouldn't come back to bite him. He took a couple deep breaths and then carefully laid his head on top of Tony's. The genius stilled beneath him, but then snuggled closer, practically melting into the blonde. Steve sighed in relief. Talk about progress.

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the show, not at all making it weird that they were all up in each other's space. Steve felt like he was on a high. Unknown emotions coming back to him as he pondered today's events but they didn't make him feel angry. They made him feel giddy.

The credits for the last episode of season one rolled across the screen as Steve felt a poke to his ribs. He peered down to see Tony staring up a him, a sly grin on his face.

"What?" Steve asked, smiling but somewhat hesitant.

The genius pushed himself up and let go of his hand. "Remember when you said you would tell me what you 'supposedly shared' last night?"

Steve closed his eyes. He knew where this was going. "Yes..."

"Well, it's later and I would like for you to share."

"Tony..."

"Uh-uh. You said you would tell me. I just poured my heart and sorrows out to you, so I'm sure your's really can't be that bad." His expression changed slightly. "Is it that bad?"

"No, no. It's—" Steve sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. It was only fair he told Tony what he said and it's not like it was something bad or he didn't mean it. He did mean it, especially now. He gulped and tried to smile. He was really doing this.

Tony smiled at him softly and an all body encompassing blush made its way to the surface.

He leaned in close and whispered into Tony's ear. "I said that if I had to be chained to anyone, I'm glad that it's you."

The blush was totally worth it when Tony's look of shock quickly melted in the biggest, brightest smile Steve had ever seen. It was a beautiful smile. 

He was snapped out of his staring when Tony poked him on the cheek. "Steve? Did you hear me?"

"Uh. No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if it would be okay if I hugged you."

Steve blinked at him. "You want to hug me?"

Tony open and closed his mouth a couple of times before speaking and smiled nervously. "Yeah— well, no. I mean, yes, but it's okay. I know you're not really a touchy-feely kind of person and I've already been pushing the boundaries of that today. I'm sure you've had your fill of touching for the day."

"I would love a hug."

"Because I'm not really much of a touchy-feely person either and—" His rambling stopped and he stared at Steve. "Did you say you would love a hug?"

"Yes. I may not be all that tactile with others, but..." He shrugged as he trailed off. "It's different with you."

Tony nodded eagerly with a smile so wide Steve thought it might break his face. "Me too. I mean, I think the same thing. It's different with you."

Steve sucked in his lips and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Tony shifted closer to him, free arm hovering between outstretched and drawn in. Steve smiled and let out a breathy laugh and gestured for a hug.

"Alright," Tony said, watching him cautiously but grinning like maniac. "I'm moving in for the kill."

Steve laughed and met Tony halfway where their free arms wrapped around each other and their cuffed hand remained peacefully by their sides. Steve leaned into the hug and buried his face in Tony's neck. This was nice. This was _really_ nice. The mysterious emotions came back and he felt a helplessness he's never felt before and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure Tony could feel it. He pushed the thought away and pressed into the contact even further. He hadn't had a hug in so long.

"This is my first hug since the war." He whispered into Tony's neck.

He felt Tony's arm tighten around him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll give you all the hugs you want, Steve."

He smiled into the soft flesh. "Thanks, Tony."

Tony pulled back from the hug and gazed into his eyes, smiling softly and sending Steve a look that the blonde couldn't put a name to, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared when Tony pushed himself back into Steve's embrace.

Steve thought about those dark, brown eyes. Those liquid pools of hidden and unspoken truth.

His breath hitched.

Somewhere in that moment he figured it out.

Steve clutched Tony closer as he was bombarded with emotion and everything came rushing to the surface, finally making sense.

He buried his face in the soft, dark hair and tried to come to terms with his new understanding.

He was falling in love with Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

The next couple of days went off without a hitch. They mostly stayed in bed watching _Friends_ and <strike>cuddling</strike> sitting so close to one another it seemed as though they were always touching. Not that Steve minded. He was still coming to terms with his new found feelings and it irritated him that he still didn't fully understand them. They had practically come out of nowhere, but his irritation quickly left him every time Tony laughed or smiled at him.

They only ventured out of the bedroom to get food and Steve studiously ignored the fond looks Bruce gave them, Clint's sexual innuendoes, and Natasha's knowing, evil, watchful eye. He really didn't pay attention to them, always to caught up in watching Tony and they way his shirt rode up when he reached for a glass on a tall shelf. For as much attention as he was now paying Tony, the genius seemed to be paying him just as much. 

Their touches lingered, their eyes gazed at each other for just a tad too long, shy smiles constantly being flashed at each other, and light bushes dusted their cheeks. It was great. 

Steve swallowed and leaned more heavily on Tony as the watched TV. It was great. It seemed like ever since he realized how he felt, his feelings only seemed to develop more. It made him nervous, but it's not bad, he's just not used to it and—

"Hey."

He swiveled and saw Tony looking at him, eyes big and brown, a small smile playing on his lips. Steve blinked and looked away before he could be caught staring. Tony's cuffed hand brushed his, trailing fingers making his skin tingle. Steve couldn't fight his smile and felt the tips of his ears turn red.

"Are you okay?" The genius asked him.

Steve smiled and bumped their shoulders together. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Tony grinned slyly. "Don't think too hard. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh, that's very funny." Steve said dryly. "Hahaha."

The other man beamed at him and snuck even more into the soldier's side. Steve gulped and fought the urge to bury his nose in Tony's soft hair. Instead, he gave the genius a little nudge and ducked his head down to whisper to him. "Do you feel like getting out of here and going somewhere."

The little scrunch that Tony's nose gave was so cute it was entirely unfair. "Sure, but where would we go?"

"We could go down to your lab. Give us a break from being cooped up here and give you a chance to work on some stuff."

Tony beamed at him brightly and grabbed his hand excitedly. "Wait, seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I know you've probably got stuff to do and you haven't been down there in a couple of days."

"Oh, that would be great! Okay," He hopped off the bed, pulling Steve with him. "Let's go, I'm ready!" 

Steve chuckled at his antics and smiled to himself and shook his head. His insides buzzed with joy and something he had never felt before. He snorted. He was practically head over heels for Tony now.

The soldier let himself be tugged out of the room and led to the lab/workshop. They passed the others on the way and Steve scowled at the kissy sounds Clint made and the heart that Natasha's fingers formed. They didn't even know the half of it. 

Tony stopped in front of the entrance to the lab and Steve stumbled to catch himself before he fell, but ended up tumbling into Tony who laughed at him and held him steady. The dark haired man grinned at him and caught Steve off guard when he went in for a hug. Steve promptly reciprocated and wrapped his free arm around the smaller man tightly. Hugging Tony was quickly becoming one of his favorite things. 

"Thanks for doing this, Steve." Tony whispered into his chest.

"Absolutely. You're welcome," Steve whispered back and hid his giant smile in Tony's hair. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the small of Tony's back, intense gusto making his heart beat in his chest rapidly. He so was caught up in Tony's warmth he didn't even realize what he was doing.

He leant in without thinking and gently kissed Tony's temple. His eyes widened suddenly while his lips were still on Tony's head and he jerked his face back and stood rigidly, eyes wide.

Shit.

_Shit shit shit shit_!

Tony froze in his arms and slowly pulled back from the hug and stared up at Steve in shocked wonder. His big, brown eyes holding Steve's captive as he studied the other man. Steve gulped and attempted to smile but it ended up being more of a grimace. His eyes went downcast as he waited for Tony's berating comment and the end of their blossoming relationship. Steve pursed his lips in mortification, hating himself in that moment. Leave it to him to lose control of his emotions and drive Tony away. 

He definitely didn't except the fingers of their cuffed hands to be threaded together. He glanced up at Tony and the genius looked back at back him. Then Tony smiled at him so sweet and open. It was beautiful. Steve felt his heart stutter in his chest.

He gave Tony a breathy smile and sighed in relief. He had been saved, he hadn't totally screwed everything up and—

His eyes practically bugged out of his head as Tony leaned up on his tippy-toes to place a soft kiss on Steve's cheek. The soldier's mouth dropped open, free hand coming up to cover his newly kiss cheek. He blinked at Tony and the genius just smiled cheekily at him, making the blonde thrum with elated pleasure. 

"Come on, Stevie," Tony said playfully, pulling him over to his worktable. "Lots to do."

Steve bumbled after him, still shellshocked from Tony's kiss that left his cheek tingling. He plopped down on the stool that Tony shoved under his butt and watched the genius in awe as he fiddled with holograms. Tony then pulled up another stool and sat directly next to Steve so their shoulders were <strike>mushed</strike> <strike>together</strike> touching. Tony grinned sillily and used the fingers of his free hand to gently push Steve's still open mouth closed. 

"Wouldn't want you to catch flies," He said and Steve nearly fell over. He stared at their chained hands resting against one another on the table between them and—

Oh god. They're flirting. They're totally flirting with each other. Steve bit his lip and peeked over at Tony out of the corner of his eye. The genius was spreading out his materials and flashed Steve a grin when he saw him looking. The soldier ducked down and cleared his throat. The flirting didn't matter did it? Well, it mattered to him, but Tony... Tony was flirting back just as much and he seemed pretty into it and Steve couldn't help but think of all the times Tony blushed or cuddled into him and now Tony had kissed him of the cheek.

Steve watched the man silently. Did Tony know how he felt? His breath hitched. Did Tony feel the same way?

"Steve?"

"Hmm?" He was drawn out of his thoughts as Tony free hand landed on his thigh and his handsome face was precariously close to Steve's.

Tony smiled delicately. "I asked you if you wanted some paper to draw on or one of your books to read."

"Oh. No, no, I'm good. I'll just watch you." He winced. That sounded weird. Tony didn't seem to mind though, he just smiled some more and started working on his holograms which were actually very fascinating. They were so intricate, but Tony knew exactly what he was doing and it was amazing that Tony had created things like this in the first place. He really was a genius. 

Steve drew his gaze away from the man before he could be caught staring again and looked around the room. He frowned. It was decorated with knickknacks, strange odds and ends. It screamed 'Tony Stark' and looked exactly like what Steve imagined Tony's bedroom and office would look like, but Tony's office and bedroom were practically bare. 

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" 

"I, uh," Steve waved his free hand around. "I like what you've done with the place."

The genius grinned at him. "Oh, thanks. Pepper hates it, but it's my workshop so I'll decorate how I want."

"How come you don't have any decorations in your bedroom or office?"

Tony, who had been still been working on the holograms while talking to Steve, paused his moments and looked up the blonde. He glanced around his workshop and his eyebrows creased. "Huh. I don't know. Guess it's because I spend most of my time here. I don't really have anything to put in my room or office anyways."

"Pictures of friends and family?" Steve suggested.

"Nah. That's not really my style," He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have many pictures anyways or personal stuff that I want to display. I don't have a lot of friends, remember?"

"You have me." Steve said quietly and went back to watching the genius at work until something poked him on the arm. He turned and smiled when he saw Tony's robot DUM-E. "Hi there. How are you, little man?"

DUM-E held out his claw and beeped happily when Steve shook it. The robot wheeled closer to him and held out a ball. Steve heard Tony's laughter from behind him, "DUM-E loves to play fetch. He's always looking to get someone to play with him. Looks like you've been chosen as his next victim."

Steve chuckled. "I don't mind. It's alright to throw it in here?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Have at it."

"Alright. Here," He threw the ball to the other side of the room. "Fetch, boy." DUM-E beeped excitedly and whirled around to retrieve the ball and bring it back to Steve. They repeated the process for some time until Tony's moment's caught Steve's attention. The genius was attempting to pull a rather large and heavy looking box over to him and Steve could see his face straining. Then he tried to lift it.

"No, no, no! Tony!" Steve batted Tony's free hand away from the box with his own.

"What?"

"Let me get that for you. You can't do anything strenuous that will hurt your wrists."

Tony blinked at him and looked down at his wrists in confusion. "They're fine."

"I promised Bruce I wouldn't let you do anything that would hurt your wrists. That was part of the agreement of letting you in the lab."

"Awwww! Steve..." He held their cuffed hands together and ran his other hand down Steve's arm. "Come on. Please." He gave him his best impression of a kicked puppy.

Steve sucked in a deep breath, trying not have a spasm or crack under those gorgeous eyes. "Uh-uh. A deal's a deal. Let me move the box for you." He easily moved the box full of heavy tools in front of the genius. "Let me know when you need something heavy and I can get it for you." He frown at the tools. "What do you need these for anyways?"

"I'm going to build something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you, it's top secret."

Steve narrowed his eyes lightheartedly. "I see. Well, don't let me stop you."

"You have to look away."

"Why?"

"Because it's top secret and you're not allowed to know."

Steve roared with laughter and Tony beamed at him. "Okay then. I'll just be over he-RE!" His voice went shrill as both he and Tony jumped up as cold liquid spilled over them and was now seeping through their clothes. They stared at each other in disbelief and then Tony faux-glared at something over Steve's shoulder. 

"DUM-E!"

Apparently after their ball game had ended, DUM-E made Steve and Tony smoothies. On his way over to deliver those smoothies he slipped on something and the smoothies went flying. Now Steve and Tony were wearing those smoothies.

Steve failed in keeping the smile off his face and tried to fight off his laughter. He lost that battle too when Tony made eye contact and they both burst out laughing. The green liquid dripped off of them and on to the floor. Steve flicked his hair back and chuckled some more. He smiled close lipped when he noticed Tony staring at him with a strange look on his face. 

"What?"

"You have some..." Steve stilled his movements as Tony's free hand came up to gently frame his face, his thumb sweeping over Steve's cheek and wiping away some of the smoothie that had made it's way onto Steve's face. The soldier gulped. This was a familiar position, except he was on the opposite end this time. He inhaled sharply when Tony sucked his thumb clean while maintaining direct eye contact. 

Tony opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to say something when DUM-E came rolling back up to them and shoved towels at them, beeping nervously. Tony broke their gaze and patted the little robot on the head. "Thanks, boy. It's okay, it was an accident. I'm not going to send you away to a college."

Steve barked out a laugh. "Is that what he thinks is going to happen?"

"Yeah, because that's what I threaten him with all the time, but he knows it will never happen." 

Steve gratefully took a towel from DUM-E and tried to clean himself up. He grinned when he saw Tony smirking at him. "I think we have a bit of a problem here."

"Yes, it would seem so."

"I'm not sure how we're going to get cleaned up..."

"We could take a shower."

Steve peered at Tony with confusion written on his face. "But the cuffs...?"

Tony fidgeted a little and looked everywhere but him. "We can take everything off and if we pulled our shirts up over our heads until their resting near the cuffs we could probably make it work. We could take turns in the water and that way our shirts won't get wet and," He blushed a little. "If need be, we can help each other, you know, bathe and wash hair and stuff." 

Steve considered this. It could work and he really wanted a shower, and he would get to see Tony naked—Whoa! He cleared his throat and smiled the engineer. "Sure. Let's do it."

The genius beamed at him. "Okay! We should probably go now before it dries. See you later, DUM-E." The machine beeped at them and waved him claw. They hurried to the bedroom before anyone could spot and question them, and Steve was thankful for that because he honestly felt like he wouldn't be able to handle that right now. 

Tonu tugged him into the bathroom and started taking off his socks and shoes and Steve watched him carefully before he started doing the same. He blushed when it was time to take their pants off even though they had already seen each other in just underwear a couple of days ago. It was kind of strange to think that only five days ago they had hated each other's guts. Steve frowned. Had he really hated Tony before?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when their connected hands were being used to pull Tony's shirt up over his head so he could slide it down towards the cuffs. Steve licked his lips. Tony was beautiful. His body was lithe with toned arms and the glowing arc reactor in the middle of his chest. Gorgeous. 

Tony must have misinterpreted his staring because he shifted and rubbed his arms self-consciously. "Sorry about the scars, I know it's hideous."

"What? What scars—oh." Steve shook his head and took a step forward, gently pacing his hand on the reactor. "No, Tony. They're a part of you, a testament to how strong and brilliant you are." He traced one of the scars lightly with his finger. "They're beautiful." He looked up at Tony through his lashes and whispered. "You're beautiful."

He heard Tony's breath hitch, dark eyes examining him for any trace of making fun of him. Steve swallowed, maybe that was too forward. "Do you mean that?" He heard Tony whisper unsurely and Steve nodded hurriedly. Tony's cheeks turned crimson. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Steve chocked out. 

Tony played with the hem of Steve's shirt. "Do you want to...?"

"Yeah." 

He used both hands to push his shirt up over his head, shivering when Tony's fingers were dragged across his bare chest in the process. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments, shirts hanging near the cuffs, and only in their underwear. Steve smirked a little when he saw Tony ogling his chest and stomach. It gave him the faintest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, his feelings were reciprocated. 

"Should we leave our underwear on?"

"I think so," Steve stammered nervously. "I'm mean, no reason not to right?" If Tony takes his underwear off, Steve was going to have a _hard_ time behaving himself.

Tony nodded. "Right. Well," he pulled them toward the big glass shower. "Here we go."

Steve sucked in a deep breath. "So, um, how do you want to do this?"

"We can both get in and just try not to get out shirts wet, or, actually, I guess we do need them wet so we can clean the smoothies off of them."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Alright. Good."

God this was awkward. They stepped into the shower and as Tony turned on the water, Steve had a terrifying thought. 

"Tony," He grabbed the genius' shoulder with his free hand and spun him around carefully. "Are you going to be okay with the water? It won't bother you into a..." He trailed off not wanting to say panic attack and upset the man, but Tony relaxed under his hand and brought their cuffed hands together and smiled at him.

"I'll be okay, Steve. Thank you for asking."

Steve nodded and sighed in relief. And hey, at least it wasn't awkward anymore, or, well, at least not _that_ awkward.

Tony made sure the water was on warm and then he passed Steve the body wash. It smelled like eucalyptus. It smelled like Tony. Steve was going to smell like Tony. A possessive shiver ran through him as he squirted some into his free hand and ran it over his body as Tony cleaned their shirts. He was able to reach most spots but, uh, he was going to need some help.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, um, help me bathe? Please? I can't, uh, reach my back."

The scrubbing of the shirts stopped and Tony looked up at him, blushing intensely. "Sure." That sounded suspiciously like a squeal.

Tony got some of the shower gel and lathered it on his hands. He hesitated and only put his hands on Steve's body when the soldier gave him a smile. Tony's free hand ran slowly down Steve's back and up over his shoulders, his fingers traveled up Steve's neck and rubbed gently causing another shiver to run down Steve's spine. 

Steve cocked his head when he realized that Tony hadn't even begun to bathe himself yet. He pursed his lips as he got a bright idea. He could help Tony with that. He grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured some into his free hand. He looked Tony dead in the eye when he placed his hand on Tony's stomach and calmly spread the cleaning gel over the fit body. Tony stood stock-still, letting Steve wash him, but his breathing was slightly uneven and when Steve ran his hand over Tony's chest, he could have sworn he felt the engineer's heart pounding. 

When their bodies were both clean it was time to start on their hair, and Tony grinned at him cheekily as he poured shampoo into both his and Steve's free hands. 

"We can wash each other's hair. I think it will be easier that way," He explained, and far be it from Steve to argue with him. 

They massaged each other's scalps, and the nice scratching feeling of Tony's fingers in his hair left Steve yearning for more. As they rinsed, Steve took in the imagine of Tony's almost naked body glistening in the water. Stunning. The genius then helped him rinse his own hair, making sure all the shampoo was out and the soldier was squeaky clean. 

When they were finished, they stared at each other, standing just a little too close together, the shower still spraying water over them. Steve placed his free hand on Tony's stomach and Tony did the same with him. Their eyes bore into one another's, fingers of their chained hands slipping together and Steve was sure he saw Tony's gaze flicker down to his lips, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. 

Tony stole his hand back and turned off the water, flashing Steve a shy smile as he began to wring the water out of their shirts. Steve watched him thoughtfully. Had Tony been thinking of... He shook his head and reached for a towel to start drying off with. He was getting ahead of himself, letting his emotions take over and he needed to calm down. 

He shot Tony a bright smile as he dried his arms and chest before throwing the towel around his neck. "Hey, at least DUM-E's smoothie disaster got us in the shower. I was really starting to feel stale."

"God, yes!" The genius grinned back. "I felt so dirty. I've never gone so long without taking a shower. It feels so good to be clean."

"Yeah, it does. Thank you for helping me bathe and wash my hair, Tony."

More blushing. "You're welcome. Thank you for helping me." He tried to flip out their sopping wet shirts, "Hmm. Well, at least they're clean now. That was driving me nuts too, wearing the same shirt 24-7 for six days. It's probably going to take them a while to dry though."

Steve nodded understandingly. "That's okay. We don't want to get sick. Guess we'll just have to go shirtless."

"Mhm." Tony strangled out as he tugged them out of the shower. "Um—" He looked down at their wet underwear and Steve winced. Right. Hadn't thought about the after part. 

"We can put some fresh ones on," The blonde said. "The other will just look away."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Tony gulped and led him over to the large dresser and pulled out two fresh pairs of boxers and passed one to Steve. "You can go first," He told him. "I'll turn around."

Steve quickly pulled on the underwear and then he and Tony switched positions, then the smaller man picked out some soft sweats that they slipped on over their underwear. Steve still had his towel from the shower draped around his neck and got an idea. He whipped it off and playfully threw it over Tony's head and began to dry his dark hair. The genius laughed wildly under the towel and tried to bat him away but Steve was stronger and they ended up wrestling to the ground with Tony laying on his back and Steve looming over him.

Tony flicked back the towel and smiled brilliantly up at Steve, the blonde beamed back at him. They gazed at each other, Tony's innocent eyes drawing him in closer, their noses a hairsbreadth away from each other's. Steve felt Tony's free hand travel up his back and settled on his neck, fingers playing with the little hairs there. The soldier snook a quick look at Tony's lips and then drew back. 

He couldn't. Not yet.

Instead of doing what he wanted to do, he grinned cheekily and his tongue snuck out to lick the tip of Tony's nose.

"EW! Steve!" Tony giggled uncontrollably, wiping at his nose and pushing at Steve's chest. 

The blonde chuckled as he got off of the engineer and pulled him up. "Come on, Tones, let's get in bed before you catch a cold."

"There you go mother-henning again. What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll throw you on the bed and force you to stay there."

"Ohhh. Kinky." 

Tony winked at him and Steve felt the oncoming of an enormous blush, but the genius hauled them over to the bed and flopped down on it, dragging Steve with him. The blonde landed on him and Tony huffed out a laugh.

"For someone so fit, you're so heavy."

Steve rolled off him and flicked his ear. "It's all muscle."

"Sure," Tony snorted. "Whatever you say, big guy."

"You're such a menace."

"You love it."

Steve froze. Yeah, he did. He didn't want Tony to read to much into his lack of response, so he pulled the genius closer so they could, he couldn't believe he was saying this, cuddle, and thankfully Tony came willingly as Steve pulled the blankets up and over them to tuck them in.

Tony snuggled up to him in a way all too familiar now. The exact same way they've been falling asleep the past couple of days, with Steve on his back and Tony curled up into his side, face resting on the blond'e powerful chest, free arm slung over Steve's waist and Steve's free arm wrapped around the smaller man, holding him close. Their chained hands merging to find one another once again under the covers. The open affection brought a bright smile to Steve's lips.

They laid like that for a few minutes, the thumb of Steve's free hand rubbing the tanned arm softly. He felt relaxed, pleased with the day's results, but something itched in the back of his mind. He blew lightly at Tony's hair and squeezed their connected hands. 

"Tell me about your nightmare from the other night. The one with me it."

"Oh, uh— No... I don't think— Steve, you really don't need to worry about it."

"But I do. Come on, I want to know." He smiled softly. "It's alright, I'm not going to get upset."

"Steve..."

"I just... I don't want you to have another one. Because of me..."

"Oh, Steve!" Tony propped himself up on the blonde's chest and peered down at him. "I'm not, you would never—That was a one time thing when we were still at odds and I had already had one attack and I was stressed, so it was a recipe for disaster. I've had nightmares before, so it's alright."

Steve rubbed up and down Tony's side. "But what did I do in your dream to make you so upset?"

"Steve," Dark hair filled his vision as Tony hid his face in his chest, "You just said some stuff. The exact same things you said to me before my first attack, but you said sorry for saying those things and we're good now," Tony retracted his face and gazed at Steve. "We're great. We're friends, so it's okay. Please don't be upset. It was a one time thing I promise."

"Okay," Steve conceded at Tony's imploring gaze. "But I'm still sorry."

Tony smiled at him sweetly. "I know."

"Thanks for telling me. It had been bothering me."

"Sure. Wouldn't want you to lose any sleep over it." Tony teased.

"Yes, that would be a tragedy. I think I actually may have been losing a few winks because I was worried that I was making you uncomfortable."

Tony laid back down on the soldier's chest, hair tickling Steve's nose. "You don't make me uncomfortable at all. I've actually never slept better."

Steve gazed down at him and pulled him a little closer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They laid in silence for a few moments, taking in each other's warm until Tony poked Steve's arm. "Look at us. Sharing again."

Steve puffed out a laugh. "Yeah. Would you look at that." He wet his lips. There was something he's been wanting to get off his chest, something he's kept to himself since waking up, but he never had anyone to talk to or anyone that he felt close enough to share it with. Tony was changing all of that. He took a deep breath and steeled himself to steady his words.

"Sometimes I dream about the ice. I wasn't awake in the ice, but..." He swallowed harshly. "I can still feel it sometimes. The freezing cold closing in on me." Tony's hand tightened around his, the arm flung over his waist clutching softly. "I don't like the cold, I mean, I can't really feel it, it doesn't affect me so much anymore, but I still don't like it." His body shuddered thinking about it. "I don't want to freeze again."

"Oh, Steve, you're not! You're not! I promise, I won't ever let you freeze!" Tony all but climbed on him and held him strong and secure. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I never knew that." He stoked Steve's blonde hair softly and whisper. "Thank you for telling me. I promise you're not going to freeze again, I won't let you."

Steve clung to Tony, probably holding him a little too tight, but Tony never complained. He let Steve manhandle him and grasp him impossibly close and Steve couldn't be more grateful for it. His heart exploded with the admiration for the man he held in his arms.

"Thank you for letting me share with you, Tony. Thank you so much, you don't know how much I needed to get that off my chest."

"Of course, always. You can always talk to me and share with me. I'll never tell anyone."

Steve smiled into Tony's hair. "I know. Thank you."

"Do you want a hug?"

The soldier snorted out a laugh. "Aren't we already hugging?" He laughed at the swat he got in return. "Yeah. I a need a hug. A hug from my own personal hugger."

Tony beamed at him and just about strangled him with a hug but it was perfect. It was his Tony hug and everything about that was perfect. He loves Tony's hugs.

Steve fought the urge to place a kiss on Tony's exposed skin, but instinct won out and he gently kissed Tony's soft shoulder. He knew he had made the right decision when he felt Tony's lips leaving a kiss on his neck and Steve grinned like a mad man.

These kisses were also becoming his favorite, but Tony is his most favorite.

Because Steve is in love with Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAT??? A special Wednesday update?? YES!!! Will another chapter still be added on Friday?? YES!!!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :D

When Steve woke up the next morning, he woke to a face full of Tony's hair. Steve scrunched his nose up and maneuvered Tony a little bit so his hair wasn't sticking up into Steve's nose. The soldier smirked and tried not to chuckle at the genius who had fallen asleep completely on top of him, head on Steve's chest, their legs tangled together, arm dug beneath the blonde to pull him even closer and, as usual, their chained hands holding one another. 

Cute.

Tony snuffed in his sleep and snuggled impossibly closer to Steve, nose scrunching up and wiggling.

_Adorable_.

Tony huffed again, eyes closed, but his body shuffling around like he was fighting to not wake up just yet. He moved again when beneath him Steve's stomach rumbled in hunger and the soldier laughed, causing a listless swat to be hit at his chest in retaliation of his laughter moving Tony up and down. Steve squeezed their connected hands and leaned down near his cuff mate's ear.

He grinned sweetly at the little curls forming at the ends of the dark locks and brushed Tony's hair back from his face. "Tony," He whispered and giggled at the sleepy snort he got in return.

The genius shifted slightly and then resumed his conquest to go back to sleep atop of Steve. The light jiggle the super solider made with his body an attempt to get the other man up had no effect other than the drowsy, low groan he got return. Steve smiled widely and ran his free hand up and down Tony's back and nuzzled his nose into the dark hair.

"Tony," He said in a soft, sing-song voice. "It's time to get up."

"Noooooo...."

"Yesss. Come on, babe, we gotta get up so we can eat. I'm starving."

Steve froze and felt his cheeks fill with heat as he suddenly realized the endearment he had addressed Tony with, but, thankfully, the genius didn't seem to have noticed as he moaned unhappily and rolled off of Steve just to cuddle back into his side.

"You're always hungry," Tony mumbled out. "'Cause you're a big guy and—" He yawned loudly. "The serum, blah, blah, blah." 

"Blah, blah, blah?"

"Uh-huh. Those are your excuses for being hungry so much." Tony explained. "Blah, blah, blah."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. The blah, blah, blahie-est."

"You're going to pay for that."

Steve grinned like a mad man as he hauled himself up and over Tony and began to tickle the smaller man's sides relentlessly. 

"AH! No-o-o-ooo— Steve!" The genius squirmed beneath the super soldier uselessly. "Hahahahahaha! No-o-o-o-oh-oh-oo! St-o-o-a-ah-p!" The blonde smiled at him evilly as he trailed his hands into Tony's armpits. The result was electrifying. 

Tony squealed, his body jolting in response to Steve's tickles. "AHHHH! AHAHAHAHAH! St-eve! No-oo-ho-ho-oooo! St-op! Pl-ea-uh-hahaha-se! No-o-o!" 

Steve ceased his assault of the tanned body, lips pursed in playful faux-thinking. "Hmm... I don't know. Do you take it back?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Alright then."

Steve doubled his efforts to drive Tony mad with his fingers. Whoa. That sounded wrong. Jesus, get your mind out of the gutter Rogers. He shook off the dirty thought and chuckled as he listened to Tony's howling laughter. It brightened his day whenever Tony smiled or laughed, the man's happiness now becoming one of Steve's main priorities. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Noo-ohoh-oo-o! St-e-e-ve!" Tony whined in-between laughing fits. "O-O-Okay! Okay! I-I- hahaha- I t-take it b-back! I take it back! Mercy! Uncle!"

Steve beamed and backed off his tickle tirade and fell back down on his pillow, free arm wrapping around Tony and pulling the engineer with him. Tony went easily, laying heavily on Steve, exhausted from the soldier's ambush to his ribs. They laid there for a few minutes with Steve's free hand rubbing up and down Tony's back as the genius tried to catch his breath.

The light whack to his chest had Steve chuckling and he laughed even more when he looked down to see Tony glaring at him. 

"You're mean," Tony grumbled playfully, still letting out an occasional, breathy laugh, chest heaving slightly as his body recovered from Steve's tickle attack.

"You love it," Steve threw back at him, flushing as he used Tony's words from the day before. He had a momentary lapse when the genius hummed. "Mhmm" in response causing Steve to smile like an idiot. 

He decided to be brave and carefully placed a soft kiss on Tony's cheek. He was met with a pleasantly surprised expression that quickly turned cheeky as Tony grabbed his face and planted, wet, sloppy, kisses all over Steve's cheeks.

"Agh—Uck—Tony!" Steve laughed, attempting to bat the insistent, kiss giving genius away from him. Tony planted one more loud, smacking kiss on his cheek before pulling away and leaning in for a hug. Steve melted into the contact, hugging Tony close and giving him a small nuzzle with his head. Tony pulled back first and smiled at him sweetly.

"Good morning, Steve." 

"Good morning, Tony."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did, and you?"

"Oh, yeah, great. You're the best body pillow ever. Seriously, I've never slept so good. Where have you been all my life?"

Steve chuckled and pushed himself up. "Glad I can be of service. Now about breakfast..."

"Oh my god! You and food!" Tony giggled and followed him up off the bed.

"I can't help it, it's only natural to be hungry in the morning."

"I'm never hungry in the morning. I swear I've gained five pounds since being chained to you since you're always forcing food on me."

"You need to eat more and should get into a regular eating habit that's healthy for you, Tones. I worry about you."

"Yes, mom."

Steve smiled dopily at him. It was so easy with Tony now, so comfortable, like they had been doing this for years. They stood in front of the mirror while Tony fixed his hair until he caught Steve's eyes in the mirror and turned around and took Steve's hands in his own.

"I'll make you a deal. I need to work on something on my phone for a little bit, but then we'll go to Marco's for lunch, how does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Tony nodded, blushing and smiling to himself. Steve wished he could capture that image on paper in one of his drawings. After, he told himself, after they're released from the cuffs and Tony can't see what he's doing he will. He'll probably end up with multiple sketch books filled with images of Tony. 

Beautiful, beautiful Tony. Those big, brown eyes, those toned arms and legs, his smooth stomach, his soft hair, those inventive hands, the arc reactor, those lips... Jesus those lips. Steve had been watching and thinking about those lips far more than he should. Honestly, all he thought about lately was Tony. Steve gulped as he felt his heart thumping in his chest. Tony's hands were so soft in his, so gentle, so breakable, and Steve wanted to protect the genius from the world and keep him for himself. 

He would do anything for Tony.

He loves Tony.

He needs to tell Tony, but, wow, that'a scary thought. Just a week ago they wanted to rip each other's throats, but now Steve is head over heels and struggling not kiss the life out of the other man. He'll have to find the perfect time to tell him, make it super gushy and romantic or something. 

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts when Tony's cuffed hand remained in his as the genius tugged them back over to the bed so they could settle against the pillows while Tony worked. 

Tony arranged himself so they could sit side by side like they usually do, but Steve had other plans. He climbed under Tony and moved to sit behind the genius, the cuffs maneuvering just enough so that Tony was able to sit in the v of Steve's legs and lean back against his chest. Tony's shy smile made everything in Steve's world light up. He is so gone for this man.

Steve wrapped his free arm around Tony's waist and hooked his chin over the genius' shoulder. "Can I watch you?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, it's pretty boring though. Wouldn't you rather read one of your books?"

"Nah, I'd rather watch you."

Tony's cheeks turned pink. "Okay."

"Okay," Steve grinned and couldn't help but lean in and kiss Tony's cheek, beaming at the wide smile the kiss drew out of the other man. 

"You like doing that don't you?"

"What?"

"Kissing me."

Steve didn't even have to think about it. Of course he liked kissing Tony, he's sure kissing Tony on the lips would be like heaven on earth, but he couldn't let the genius know that. At least not yet. "I do like kissing you." Steve said. "I like you."

Tony's blush ran down his neck. "I like you too."

"Yeah? Look at us, we like each other."

Steve leaned his head against Tony's while he watched him and just barely heard the near nonexistent whisper. "I've always liked you."

The blonde turned to gaze at the dark haired man but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to have heard Tony's whisper or not and he didn't want to push it. Instead, he placed another soft kiss right behind Tony's ear and then nuzzled at the spot with his nose, drawing a giggle out of the smaller man. They settled back against the pillows and Steve let Tony work on his phone, watching in wonder as the genius typed rapidly and played around with holograms. 

Amazing.

Tony's amazing.

Steve cuddled Tony close and relished in the warmth coming from his olive skin. The hand chained to Tony stroked over the soft skin of the genius' wrist lightly, running over the fading bruises. Steve hated those bruises. He pulled their wrists up to gently kiss the dark spots dotting Tony's wrist. Tony threaded their fingers together and ran his thumb over Steve's knuckles.

They sat like that for awhile until Steve's stomach rumbled again causing Tony to burst out laughing. The genius tossed his phone down and patted the muscular arm encircling him. "I guess it's time for lunch."

Steve thumped his head down on Tony's shoulder. "Oh thank god. I thought you were never going to say that."

Tony barked out another laugh and tugged him off the bed. "Come on, soldier, Happy's already waiting for us."

"He is?"

"Yeah, I texted him a few minutes ago when I realized I was starting to get hungry also."

"Oh, so you want to eat some food voluntarily now do you?"

Tony shoved him lightly and grinned. "Shut up."

Happy greeted them with a beaming smile as he opened the door. "Hey, guys, how's it chaining?"

Steve snorted and he heard Tony playfully mutter something about needing a new driver. 

They held hands in the car and Steve nudged Tony's foot with his own. "Your phone is so cool. I don't know how you're able to work it so easily like that."

"Oh, it's really nothing. It's easy."

"Well, you know, I don't really understand phones. Maybe you could help me?"

Tony squeezed his hand tighter and nodded. "Of course."

Steve smirked at him. "Then it's a date."

"It's a date," Tony squeaked out. 

They sat in silence again until Steve had another question that Tony still hadn't answered from before. "How'd you know I like art?"

Tony looked everywhere but him. "I told you, Nat told me."

"Why'd she tell you?"

"Oh—uh— I, um, I may have asked her what your hobbies were."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Um..." Tony's cheeks flamed and he fidgeted nervously. "I'm just nosy like that?"

Steve chuckled and let it go, deciding that Tony will tell him when he's ready. Happy pulled up in front of the Stark Industries building and let them out. "Later, guys," He said with a wave before he sped off.

"I figured we could take a little stroll down to Marco's," Tony explained as the walked down the street.

"Perfect," Steve smiled and took his hand. "Let's go. Come on, Tony, don't leave a starving man hungry."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love it."

"I do."

"I love you." Is what Steve was thinking in his head and struggling not to say out loud, but thankfully he was able to control his mouth just enough before those three loaded words spilled out.

"I can't wait to eat some more good food, you know? Marco's is seriously the best."

And Steve meant to answer Tony, but his attention was distracted by a burly man standing near a black car, staring at them as they passed on the other side of the street. The man looked straight at Steve and the super soldier scowled darkly at him and pulled Tony closer. Who the hell is this guy?

Tony was oblivious though, and didn't seem to notice his lack of response as bumped their shoulder's together. "You know, I don't think anything ever happened with that lead about the Enchantress that Fury told us about."

Steve focused his attention back on the genius after the big guy disappeared around a corner. "No, I don't think so either. I'm actually wondering if there was ever a lead at all, or if he just made that up as an excuse to check up on us." 

"Ugh, I bet you're right. The sneaky pirate was just being nosy and then he has the audacity to steal our cannolis!"

Steve laughed and swung their hands. "Don't worry, I'm sure Marco is going to load us up with more cannolis before we leave."

"He better!"

Speaking of the little man from Italy...

Marco greeted them before they could even open the door. "My boys! How are you? You come back to see Marco, yes?" The little Italian man yanked them into big hugs and kissed their cheeks wetly. "You are hungry, yes? Come, come! I bring you lots of good food."

Steve and Tony laughed brightly at the man's antics and followed him over to the same booth they sat in before. 

Marco brought them both glasses of coke while they slid into the booth. "What can I get you two fine gentlemen today? Your usual, hmm?"

Tony turned to Steve and smiled. "No, I think maybe just a nice cheese pizza. What do you think, Steve?"

The blonde blew the wrapper off his straw and into Tony's face. "Whatever you want."

"A large cheese pizza please, Marco."

"Coming right up," Marco shot them one last gleaming smile and blew them a kiss as he strolled into the kitchen to prepare their order. 

Tony laughed loudly and shook his head. "That man is something else."

"I love him," Steve grinned. "He's great."

"He's a menace."

"He's your menace."

"No," Tony threw the discarded straw wrapper at him. "You're my menace."

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. He opened his mouth to rely when Marco ambled up with their pizza fresh out of the oven. He laid it on the table in front of them and gestured widely with his arms. "Walah! Your pizza is served. Bon appetite!" 

Tony stared at the pizza in wonder. "Damn, Marco, that was fast."

"Yes, I have it ready for you. I had feeling I would see my two boys today, I felt it in my bones."

Steve flashed him his best smile. "Thank you so much, Marco, I'm sure it's delicious."

"Oh, thank you, my boy." Marco leaned in close to Steve and stage whispered to him. "Have you been taking care of my young Antonio?"

"Yes, sir, to the very best of my ability."

"I can hear you," Tony chimed in indignantly.

"No you can't," Steve shot back playfully. "Stop listening in on our private conversation."

Marco's boisterous laugh filled the room when he heard Tony's indignant squawk and he clapped Steve on the back. "You better keep a tight hold on this one, Antonio, I might try to take him for myself."

"Uh-uh. He's mine. You can't have him, you dirty old man."

Marco mock saluted him. "Yes, sir. Okay, I let the two lovebirds eat. You enjoy!"

"Lovebirds? Lovebirds!? Listen here, Marco—" Tony was cut off as Marco scampered off into the kitchen. "That old geezer. He's always got an agenda."

Steve just grinned at him. "What? You don't want to share me?"

Tony clutched at Steve's arm and dragged him close. "No. My Steve."

The soldier blinked. "Your Steve?"

"My Steve."

Steve beamed with extreme happiness, smiling so big it was hurting his face. He took a chance. "And you're my Tony."

"Your Tony." The genius agreed seriously.

"My Tony."

Something possessive flared in his chest. His Tony. _His_ Tony. God, did he like the sound of that. His overjoyed smile stayed on his face while he placed pieces of pizza on his and Tony's plates. Cheese pizza is his favorite and this one looked great and smelled even better.

He moaned in appreciation of the great tasting pie, his body humming with pleasure when Tony laughed at him. A previous question returned to him as he ate and he turned to Tony. "How'd you know cheese pizza is my favorite?"

"Uh... lucky guess?"

"Really?"

"I'm a great guesser."

"Apparently," Steve smiled into his pizza and tore off another bite. "So how long has this place been here?"

"Forty years, same as Marco."

"That's great. It's wonderful he's kept it afloat for so long," Steve smiled at Tony knowingly. "But I'm sure he's had some help along the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Okay."

Tony took a big gulp of his coke. "I just like to show my appreciation for him so I leave him big tips and have a donation fund set up for him."

"Seriously? Tony, that's so generous of you."

The genius shrugged. "It's nothing really. I have to call it a donation fund and not a charity foundation or Marco will shit a brick, but, you know, Shield doesn't give a damn what you call it if it means they're getting free money."

Steve peered at him over his pizza. "You set up charity foundations for Shield?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads."

"Huh. I never knew that."

"There's a charity foundation for you too."

"What?" Steve asked, ripping another bite off his piece of pizza.

"Yep. There's a charity for all of the Avengers under your names."

Steve stopped chewing and heavily swallowed down his food.

"What?" Tony asked him.

"You have charity foundation under our names?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

Steve shook his head, a dopey grin spread across his face and he gazed at Tony softly, feeling himself falling deeper in love with the man by the second. He bumped their shoulders together and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Tony's cheek. "You're incredible, Tony."

"Oh. Well—uh— thank you?" Tony stuttered out like he had never been told that before. He probably hadn't. Steve will fix that. 

"I mean it. You're remarkable, there's no one else like you."

"Thank you, Steve," Tony said sweetly. "You're pretty great too."

"Why thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Mr. Rogers."

They laughed together and finished up their pizza and then Tony kicked Steve with his foot to get his attention. "Hey, just don't, uh, don't let the others know about the charity stuff. I thought everyone knew, but if not then I don't want everyone being weird about it so mums the word."

Steve chuckled lightly. "You got it, Tones."

Tony went quiet and began shredding a napkin, studiously avoiding Steve. But the super soldier didn't like that. He snatched up the discarded pieces of the napkin and playfully blew them in Tony's face. The genius giggled, but a frown overtook his handsome face and Steve's eyebrow's creased.

He grabbed both of Tony's hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the knuckles. "What's the matter, Tones?"

Tony peered down at their hands and smiled sadly. "Rhodey is the only one who has ever called me Tones."

"Oh," Steve pulled back a little but didn't release their hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can stop."

"No, no, I like it. I just..." He trailed off and pursed his lips refusing to meet Steve's gaze.

Steve released their free hands in favor of framing Tony's face, loving the way the genius immediately leaned into the contact. "You just what?"

Tony's free hand came up to frame his while his chained hand clutched Steve's tightly. "We're still going to be friends when this is over, right? I mean, like, when the handcuffs are gone, we're still going to be okay, right?"

"Tony, yes, of course," Steve ducked down to bump their foreheads together. "You and me are a thing now. Friends forever. You're stuck with me."

"Okay," He felt Tony's sigh relief. "Okay, good. Good. I don't want to lose you."

Steve hauled him into a hug and buried his face in Tony's neck, shivering at the thought of losing Tony and their blossoming relationship. He didn't want that to happen ever. Never. "You're never gonna lose me, I'll always be here for you."

He felt the soft kiss Tony placed on his neck and then the genius pulled back, but stayed in Steve's space. Steve watched him and he saw Tony staring at his lips and the soldier leaned the slightest bit closer, shuddering when Tony did the same.

They gazed into each other's eyes, emotions sparking through the soldier's body and then Steve apparently lost control of his mouth because next thing he knew he was saying was, "Tony, I lo—"

"Ciaoooo." Marco danced up to them holding a doggy bag. "Uh-oh. My apologies, I hope I did not interrupt anything," He waggled his bushy eyebrows at them suggestively. "I just came to drop off your cannolis."

Tony just chuckled at the man while Steve sighed in relief. 

_Thank God for Marco. _

Steve really could have screwed that up. He needed to get a hold of himself before he ruined everything. He just had to wait a little longer, just until the cuffs were off. 

They hopped up out of the booth and Steve saw Marco whisper something in Italian to Tony who turned beat red.

"Aw, Marco!"

"I am certain, Antonio. Take my word for it."

"You're crazy!"

Marco smirked at him. "I am wise."

"Whatever," Tony smiled at man affectionally and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Love you, Marco."

"I love you too, Antonio. And, Steven," The Italian man dragged the blonde in for hug. "I am very fond of you, young man. You take very good care of my Antonio and for that I am grateful. Do not let him go."

Steve beamed and nodded his head vehemently. "Yes, sir. He's mine."

Marco yanked him closer and patted the back of his head. "You are good man, good for my boy. He cares very much about you, please do not hurt him."

"No, sir! Never. I promise."

"Good man," Marco planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "I am glad Antonio found you. You two deserve each other."

"Alright!" Tony interjected, grabbing their bag of cannolis and slipping a few hundred dollar bills into Marco's pocket when he wasn't looking. "Thank you for lunch, Marco, it was delectable as always."

"Thank you, my boy, it is always a pleasure to see you, and I am very glad you brought your handsome friend back." He kissed Tony's head softly. "I am so happy for you. Take care of Steven and come back soon, yes?"

"Yes."

"Very good," Marco hugged them again and then shooed them out the door. "Goodbye, my friends, be safe. Marco loves you."

They waved goodbye to Marco and started down the street, grinning widely. Steve thrummed with joy, a little bounce in his step, and he nudged Tony. "We got more cannolis."

"Yes! Thank fucking god! I think I was starting to experience some withdrawal symptoms."

Steve barked out a laugh. "Can't let that happen."

"Nope. You gotta take care of me. Marco said so."

"Hmm?"

Tony froze and winced. "I didn't mean to say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh—well—um—nothing. Nothing."

"Tones..."

"Marco's just protective and wants you to take care of me and shit that's all."

Steve wet his lips and rolled his shoulders. "I'll take care of you for as long as you want me too."

"Yes, I know, mom," Tony rolled his eyes playfully. "He means in a different way."

"What kind of way?"

Tony hesitated and stared at the ground. "Marco seems to think you might have feelings for me."

Steve pretended to consider this. "Maybe I do." He said seriously.

Tony stopped and spun to stare at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"Perhaps I do have feelings for you. Do you have feelings for me?"

Tony pursed his lips in an effort not to smile. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

Steve beamed at him. They gazed at each other through their eye lashes and blushed until they giggled and looked away from each other, both smiling shyly. Tony brushed their hands together and Steve took the hint and threaded their fingers together tightly. They strolled down the street hand in hand, permanent smiles etched on their faces. 

They walked slowly, pressed up close against each other and glancing at one another every few seconds just to look away giggling bashfully. Steve swung their hands and drew another sweet laugh out of Tony. Steve thought about spinning Tony around and planting a kiss on his lush lips.

Apparently he wasn't alone in those thoughts.

Tony surprised him by standing on his toes and planted a simultaneously soft yet hard kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth. Steve blinked and stared down at him in awe, then he smirked and circled his free arm around Tony and tugged him in close.

Steve used their chained hands to brush a stay strand of hair behind Tony's ear as he smiled tenderly. "You missed."

"What?"

"You missed. You're suppose to kiss me on the lips."

Tony slight hitching of breath had Steve doubting himself but all uncertainty was quickly erased as Tony crowded into his space, free hand circling the back of his neck and face leaning in close to Steve's. Their eyes bore into each others, both breathing out of their mouths and moving ever so closer to one another. Steve licked his lips in anticipation. 

This was finally happening.

Their lips brushed against each others, just barely touching, and their eyes slid shut, but just as Steve leaned in to turn it into a real kiss, a sharp, stinging pain ripped through his body and he stumbled backwards.

Tony reached out to steady him. "Steve?"

Something hit Steve in the side and it released white-hot pain into his body. He reached for his side, doubling over and gasping for breath. Tony stood close by, hands franticly hovering over the soldier's body trying to see what was wrong without hurting the blonde more. When some of the pain subsided, Steve moved to straighten up and that's when he saw them. 

The big burly man from before and another muscular man standing and staring at them from across the street before they came rushing over to the pair and something was deployed right in the middle of Steve's chest causing the blonde to shout in pain.

"Steve!"

Steve turned to Tony in a frenzy, his instincts kicking up into high gear, the urge to protect Tony going full throttle as the big men grabbed roughly at Tony's arms. The super soldier charged at the men as much as he dared without taking the risk of injuring Tony, but unfortunately it wasn't much. Steve couldn't do nearly as much damage as he wanted with his right hand chained to Tony and the thought of them losing this fight had the soldier's heart racing. 

An electric shock shot through Steve's body and had him faltering. 

A taser. 

They were tasing him.

"Hey!"

Steve surged up with new strength when he heard Tony's yell. He kicked the muscular man's legs out from under him and socked him in the face so hard Steve was sure he had knocked some teeth lose. He choked when the burly guy wrapped his thick arm around his neck and squeezed, cutting off his arm supply. Steve floundered but managed shove the guy off of him and stumbled forward.

Tony. Where was Tony?

"Steve!"

"Tony! Ah—" He was cut off as more tasers were deployed into his body at a rapid pace. He managed to stay on his feet but his body flooded with agony as he was shocked again and again in the legs. 

"Stop!" He heard Tony yelling. "What the fuck?! Get off him!"

The shocking stopped for just a moment and Steve sucked in a few deep breaths and then swung his fists hoping to hit anyone that wasn't Tony. It had little to no effect. The one man grabbed his free arm and held it back as the other man shocked and tased him again and again and again. But Steve, the stubborn son of a bitch that he is, didn't give up even though his movements were slowing down as the relentless tasing began to take its toll on his body.

He continued to try and keep fighting. For Tony. He had to protect Tony.

"Tony—"

A taser was deployed right in his neck, burning his skin and causing jolts of powerful electricity to course through his veins. More tasers was deployed in his stomach and his chest and he shouted in pain. A sharp blow to the back of his head had his head exploding in agony, his eyes fighting to stay open. 

The rough knee to his stomach and another taser to the middle of his back nearly did him in and he fell to the ground. He craned his eyes open, willing himself to stay awake as his free hand reached out uselessly, blindly searching for Tony. He screamed when that hand was stepped on and he got kicked savagely in the head causing his body to go limp, dark spots clouding his vision. 

He tried to stay awake. He tried. He had to for Tony.

_Tony_.

Where was Tony?

He doubled in on himself and moaned as another kick landed on his gut. His head pounded excruciatingly, his body burned and twitched from the tasers. Everything hurt so much, but he tried to stay awake even though he was slowly losing the battle with consciousness. He had to stay awake for Tony. He was trying. He tried. He tried—

"Steve!"

He grunted and his eyes popped open and followed the voice to his right where he saw Tony on the ground next to him, desperately trying to fight off the two men who had attacked them. The genius was trying to use both hands, but with his left cuffed to Steve, who was currently a dead weight, it was a fruitless attempt. The big one yelped when Tony bite his arm enough to draw blood, and back handed the dark-haired man so hard it knocked Tony over and momentarily stunned the poor genius who gave up fighting.

Oh. **Hell**. No.

"_Tony_."

Steve, seething with anger, pushed himself up with renewed and invigorated strength, to get the men away from Tony. _His_ Tony. How dare they touch him. How dare they put their slimy hands on—

The bottom of the burly guy's foot came stomping down on Steve's face, and the soldier's head slammed down against the pavement. His head lolled and he felt his eyes rolling backwards.

"STEVE!"

Tony's terrified face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning for this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Steve. Steve! Steve, please wake up. Please wake up. _Please_!"

Steve groaned low in his throat and smacked his lips. His head was pounding and his body was sore all over. 

"Steve?!"

"Ah..."

"Steve! Steve, oh god please! Steve wake up, come on, you can do it. Come on, look at me. It's Tony. Steve, it's Tony."

"Tony...?"

"Oh thank fucking god!"

"Ugh... Tony..." Steve moaned in pain when he tried shifting his body and found that he was laying on his back and he couldn't move all that much because it was so cramped. What happened? Where the hell were they? He struggled to open his eyes and blinked rapidly when his eye lids flittered open but all he saw was darkness. What the hell? "What...?"

"_Steve_."

Steve turned towards Tony's distraught voice. He was barely able to make out Tony's face in the darkness, the only light coming from the arc reactor. Tony let out a small sob like noise when Steve's eyes meet his and the genius practically threw himself at the blonde. 

"Oh my god! Thank fuck you're okay!" Tony shoved his face in Steve's neck and started sobbing. Steve's hand cuffed to Tony's was being tightly clutched by the genius and they were completely pressed up against one another.

"Tony," Steve's free hand flopped around heavily, searching for Tony so he could pull the man closer and comfort him. He moaned when they bounced lightly, causing an intense pain to rip through his head and had him seeing double. Fuck, were they moving? He sucked in a sharp breath as his body was jiggled. Jesus, everything hurt. But he was more concerned about Tony. He shook off the pain and his hand finally found the back of Tony's neck and stroked it gently. "Tony, what happened? Where are we?"

Tony heaved in a wet breath and tried to compose himself enough to talk. "We—we— those men— they wouldn't stop hurting you and then you blacked out and—and—" Tears ran down his handsome face and Steve wished his hand was working enough for him to wipe them away. "It was so fucking scary when you wouldn't wake up and those men, they—they took us. We're in the trunk of a car. I—I don't know where they're taking us."

Steve closed his eyes and thought a minute. Oh yeah. That burly man and another man attacked them when they were leaving Marco's. They kept tasing him and kicked him in the head. Steve winced. Yeah, he could definitely feel the effects of that. 

Tony choked on another sob beside him and Steve pushed away all his thoughts and feelings about himself in order to focus on Tony who was clearly traumatized and needed him right about now.

Steve pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head softly. "Hey, Tones, don't cry, please don't cry. It's going to be okay, I'm gonna get us out of here," He stroked Tony hair softly. "Are you okay?"

"I—I'm fine. I'm worried about you," Tony said franticly. " Jesus fuck, Steve, they wouldn't stop and I tried to get them to leave you alone but— but there was nothing I could do and— and—"

"Shh, shh. You did so good, Tony. I'm so proud of you for trying to fight them. Thank you for standing up for me when I couldn't protect you." Steve sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Tony, but I swear to God I'll never let anything like that happen ever again," He vowed. "I won't."

Tony sniffed and Steve kissed his cheek but quickly pulled back when the genius let out a small sound of pain. "What's the matter?" Steve asked hurriedly, scanning Tony's body for injury.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just my face hurts a little."

"What—?" Steve cut himself off as more memories came flooding back to him. That's right. Tony bite the big guy's arm and then the guy slapped him. The soldier felt his blood boil. They hit Tony. _His_ Tony. Steve shifted closer to get a better look at Tony's face and he scowled when he saw the long cut running along Tony's cheek. It was an angry red with dried blood crusting around it.

Steve ran his thumb over the mark as gently as he could. "They hurt you," He growled.

Tony sniffed again and squeezed his hand impossibly tight, and his eyes were glazing over. "They hurt you more. They hurt you so bad, Steve, oh my god."

"Whoa, Tones. Take a deep breath, babe, I'm alright."

But Tony didn't seem to hear him. Instead he stared straight at Steve, eyes wide and expression horrified. "You wouldn't wake up. You wouldn't wake up and I started to think— I thought— you had to wake up!" He was screeching slightly. "I thought you— I couldn't— you— you—"

"Tony. Honey, it's okay. I'm okay."

"No!" Tony's breathing hitched roughly. "No, it's not okay! It's not— it's— it's not—"

Steve heard it then in his voice. The building hysteria and the telltale sound of Tony's choppy breathing.

Oh god.

Not now, please not now.

"Steve, Steve, I—I—" Tony was cut off by a sob, his body starting to shake violently, his breathing going completely irregular. 

Steve's eyes went wide and he froze for a moment, trying to keep himself from panicking because Jesus fucking christ Tony's having a panic attack in the trunk of a car. He inhaled a deeply. Okay. Okay, he's got this. He's done this before. "Hey, hey, sweetheart, look at me. Look at me, Tones. Everything is fine."

Tony's eyes were unfocused and his body jerked wildly and it sounded like he couldn't breathe. _"Steve—_"

"No, no, no, no, baby, come on, it's okay. Don't panic. You're okay, and I'm okay, and everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'm not going to let them hurt you again."

"Steve. St-Steve. I—I can't— I can't—"

"Come on, yes you can, I know you can. Just breath with me," Steve squeezed their connected hands tightly and placed Tony's free hand on his chest, while his own free hand carded through Tony's hair in an attempt to help soothe him. "Deep breaths, in, and out, in, and out." Tony tried to match his breathing and his body actually relaxed minutely. "There you go," Steve praised. "Good job."

Tony's breathing slowly began to return to normal and his eyes closed as his body practically melted into Steve's. The blonde held the dark haired man close, rubbing his back, and kissing his head every so often and murmuring sweet nothings. 

The car continued to drive on without them knowing what was going on or where they were headed but Steve tried not to focus on that. He had to stay levelheaded for Tony who had calmed down significantly and was quietly resting on Steve's chest with his face buried in Steve's neck.

Suddenly, the car slammed on the brakes and jerked to a stop before it started speeding off again, but the force of the abrupt stop tossed Steve and Tony around in the trunk and god-dammit if it didn't have an effect on Tony in the worst way possible. 

The genius' body went rigid as Steve steadied them back into their original position. His breath hitched, brown eyes wide and unseeing and Steve nearly shit a brick when Tony reached haphazardly for the arc reactor. His trembling fingers grasping at the edges, trying to pull it out of his chest.

"Tony! Tony, don't—"

"The reactor! The— the reactor—"

"No! Tony, sweetheart, it's okay. You're here with me, with Steve. You're not in Afghanistan and Obadiah is not here." He pried Tony's hands off the reactor. "Leave it, baby, please, _please_. I've got you."

"It hurts!" Tony cried out brokenly reaching for his blue life source again.

"I know, I know." Steve said despairingly, as he pulled Tony's hand away again and held it snuggly in his own, feeling helpless. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he gently pressed their foreheads together. "I wish I could make it stop. I'm so sorry it hurts, love, but you've got to leave it, okay? You need it, so leave it be, for me, please?"

Tony huffed out wet breaths. "I—I— _Steve_!" He wailed helplessly, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Steve pressed him so close you couldn't tell whose limbs were whose because they were so tangled together. "It's okay. Don't panic, darling, don't panic. I'm right here, I've got you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, never again, Tony, I promise. I swear I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. They'll only get to you over my dead body." Steve declared, wiping away Tony's stray tears and littering small, gentle kisses all over the smaller man's face.

Tony let out a few more broken sobs before he sucked in a deep breath and shakily gained control of his breathing again and his sobs were reduced to hiccups. 

Steve rewarded him with kiss to his hair. "There you go, doll, good, that's so good. You're doing so good, Tony. Alright, alright now. There we go. We're okay. We're okay. Come on, come back to me, Tones."

It took the man a few seconds and then Tony's voice was small and fragile. "Steve?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me, Tones, I'm here." Steve sighed in relief when he saw Tony's eyes blink and focus solely on him. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi." The genius said somewhat shyly as he clutched at the blonde.

"You're okay. I've got you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Just as those words left his mouth, the car came to a screeching halt and they heard the doors opening and slamming shut and footsteps walking towards the trunk as muffled voices were heard in the background.

"Steve—"

"It's alright, Tony, we're going to be okay."

The trunk lid opened and bright light blinded them. Steve glanced around and noticed they were in an empty parking garage where it was unlikely for anyone to find them. The two men who had taken them stood outside the trunk and Steve turned his body inward to protect Tony. They weren't touching him again. Over Captain America's dead body.

When the men reached to grab them and Steve swung his fist. The burly one hauled out his taser and pointed it right at Steve's chest, his fat finger poised and ready to pull the trigger when a voice rang out and stopped him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please! That's no way to treat our guests."

Guests? What the fuck?

"Get back, you two brutes, and give the men some space. Let them get out on their own."

The men backed up and Steve eyed them carefully as he and Tony slowly sat up in the trunk and swung their legs over the side to hop out. Steve heard Tony sharp intake of breath before he saw the cause of it.

Tiberius Stone. 

The albino piece of shit stood off to the side and smiled gaily at them as if the current situation were completely normal. Steve narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth as Stone waved and ambled closer. Beside him, Tony stiffened up and Steve tightened his grip on their connected hands to reassure him. 

Stone stopped a few feet in front of them. "Hello, gentlemen. How are you today?"

Steve cut right to the chase, his voice cold and steely. "What the fuck is this?"

"I was hoping to have a meeting with the two of you."

"So you kidnapped us?!" Tony screeched.

"No! No, absolutely not! I merely had to intervene in such a way because I knew you would never agree to seeing me."

"So you fucking kidnapped us!"

Stone shook his head vehemently. "No. I borrowed you."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Borrowed us? How fucking stupid are you?" His voiced steadily raised in volume. "You send these two idiots to do your dirty work of ambushing us and tasing me until I lose consciousness, and then you have them stuff us in a trunk and bring us to a secluded location where no one knows where we are. You never had our consent. Therefore, you kidnapped us, you psychotic son of a bitch!"

"Ah, ah, Captain, please calm down. I understand your frustration, but, as you can see, the tasers were necessary to get you here." Stone smiled crookedly. "No harm done."

"No harm done?!" Tony shouted. "You could have killed him!"

"But he's fine." Stone began to walk closer towards them. "Now, Tony, the reason I had you brought here is because I wish to speak with you. I wanted to speak to you the other day, but someone here was being a bit over protective, remember?"

Steve scowled darkly at Stone and moved his body in front of Tony's. "He doesn't want to talk to you. Ever."

"I think that's up for Tony to decided, don't you think, Mr. Rogers?"

The soldier growled at him under his breath and his eyes shot daggers at the other blonde. 

Stone ignored him and looked right at Tony. "So what do you say, Tony? May I speak with you?"

Tony glared at him and Steve's body hummed with pride when the genius said harshly. "I don't ever want to talk to you, you psychopath. I don't ever want to see you again, so let us the fuck go."

Stone wet his lips and nodded as his brows furrowed. "Ah. Yes. I see the good captain has turned you against me. I was hoping you would both see this my way but I suppose that was asking for to much." He closed the gap between himself and the two of them as one of his slimy hands reached out to grasp Tony's chin.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Steve yelled. He stood up to beat the other man into a bloody pulp when Stone's two henchmen grabbed him and held him back.

Tony fought Stone off best he could and shoved the greasy man away from him, but Stone had the advantage of not being handcuffed to someone and subdued Tony quickly, holding then genius down and cramming his face in close. "Tony, my darling, listen to me. I love you, I've never stopped loving you."

That was it. Steve roared and forced the two men off of him and lunged at Stone. "You piece of shit! You sick, sick fuck! How dare you touch him! How dare you fucking talk to him! He's **_mine_**!" 

Stone clambered away from him and franticly motioned for his men to taser Steve shitless. The men aimed their tasers at Steve, fingers pulling the triggers when they both went rigid and their bodies twitched and then they fell to the ground and laid motionless.

Steve looked at their bodies and noticed small, sparking, black and blue devices. 

Widow bites.

The others are here.

A purple arrow whizzed past and opened up into a net that encased Stone who fell to the ground in a heap with a desperate cry.

Steve pulled Tony into his chest when the genius' breath stuttered and his face was alarmingly pale. Steve kissed his head. "Shh. It's alright. I've got you. He's not gonna bother you anymore."

At that moment, Fury walked in flanked by Clint and Natasha who looked madder than hell. "Tiberius Stone," Fury called out. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

"I didn't kidnap anyone!" Stone moaned as he fruitlessly attempted to get out of the net. "This is all just a big misunderstanding! Ahh!" He cried out and went limp as one of Natasha's widow bites landed on his neck.

"I really hate that guy." She said when Fury raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Steve instinctively pushed Tony behind him, but relaxed when he saw Clint jogging up to them looking concerned. 

"Yeah, we're okay." He shifted more of his weight on one leg as Tony leaned against him in support. Clint frowned at them and Steve wrapped his free arm more securely around the exhausted genius. "We'll be fine, just need some rest. How did you guys find us?"

"Marco called us." Natasha explained as she and Fury walked up after depositing the unconscious bodies in the Shield issued vehicles they had apparently shown up in. "We had no idea who he was, but when he said he was a friend of yours and he just saw you get attacked and taken away, we acted fast. There are cameras all along the streets so we just followed those." She smirked at Steve. "Found you pretty quickly though, didn't we?"

Steve snorted and then focused all his attention back on Tony who had gone boneless against him, face dug into Steve's chest and leaning of his weight on the soldier. The blonde felt Natasha's lingering gaze and spoke softly. "We're okay. He's just recovering from his—"

Steve gulped as he caught himself from almost giving away Tony's secret. But Nat deserved to know didn't she? She had a right to know because Tony's her teammate and friend and she should probably know something as big as Tony often has panic attacks. But he had promised Tony he wouldn't tell and he couldn't break that promise, could he?

"He's just recovering from the whole ordeal. It was pretty traumatizing for him to watch those guys beat and tase the shit out of me." 

Natasha nodded, seeming to believe his story. She smiled softly and whispered to him. "You're taking good care of him, Steve."

The soldier grimaced and dug his face in Tony's hair. "But I didn't protect him. This should have never happened. "

"But you did protect him. We saw the way you were about to throttle Stone. So what that those guys were able to take you down and bring you here? You still took the brunt of their attack and did your best to protect Tony, so don't beat yourself up. If I were Tony, you would be a hero in my eyes."

Steve sighed heavily, taking in Natasha's words. He nuzzled Tony's hair until a hand rubbed down his arm and he looked back up at the red head who grinned encouragingly at him.

"You two are great together. I'm so happy for the both of you." She kissed his cheek and lightly stroked Tony hair before planting gently kiss on his cheek as well. 

"Yick." Clint said playfully and Nat smacked him on the back of the head. 

Fury rolled his eye. "Alright now, children, let's get out of here."

Both Nat and Clint flashed kind smiles and winks at Steve and the back of Tony's head, and Steve could have sworn he saw Fury's lips quirk up.

Steve grinned and kissed Tony head shifting them forward. "Come on, baby, let's go home."

Tony abruptly pulled away from him then and started walking without looking at Steve. The soldier frowned a little but followed him and passed it off as after-effects of the panic attack and all the stress they just went through.

Tony didn't look at him or speak at all on the ride home, and even though Steve threaded their fingers together so they could hold hands like they usually do, Tony's hand was stiff like he was didn't want to hold Steve's hand and was uncomfortable in doing so. A little v formed between Steve's eyebrows as he kept stealing glances over at the genius who refused to look at him. 

When they arrived at the tower, Tony practically dragged Steve out of the car and tugged them towards the elevator. Steve scrambled to keep up, nearly tripping over his feet and falling on his face. Tony stabbed at the button for the penthouse and stood tensely, not reacting at all when Steve bumped their shoulders together to try and draw a smile out of the genius.

The atmosphere in the elevator was thick and Steve felt like it was suffocating him. When the elevator dinged open, Tony marched out, yanking Steve with him. The soldier hurried to follow and almost ran into Tony when the genius stopped suddenly and spun on his heel to face Steve.

Steve peered down at Tony wide-eyed as the dark haired man's face creased in a glower that the blonde wanted to smooth out with his thumb. Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking unsure before he finally looked Steve dead in the eyes and spoke.

"You called me beautiful earlier."

Steve blinked. "Yes. I did."

"You also called me a bunch of different pet names while we were in the trunk."

_Shit_. 

Did Tony not like that? Steve had barely even noticed he had been doing that, it just felt so natural, and honestly he had been struggling not to call Tony some sweet nickname on a daily basis.

Steve shifted on his feet and hesitated, trying to think of a way to explain himself. "Yes, well, um, you seemed to respond positively to them."

Tony's frown intensified. "Is that the only reason you said them? So that I would calm down?"

"Uh—"

"Or did you mean them?"

"Well—"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I—"

"Did you actually want me to kiss you in the lips?"

"Um—"

"Am I yours?"

"No—"

Tony face dropped so fast Steve barely had a chance to look at it before Tony wheeled around and began walking towards the bedroom, the handcuffs dragging Steve with him.

Steve felt his face go pale when he realized how that must have sounded to Tony. "Wait. No, Tony— I didn't mean it like that. That wasn't what I meant I—"

Tony ignored him, but Steve didn't miss the way his brown eyes were clouding over with tears, or the trembling of his bottom lip, and how it seemed like Tony would love nothing more than to get away from the soldier right now.

_Fuck_.

Steve hastily grasped Tony cuffed hand in his own. "Tony. Tony, wait, please. Hey—" He swiveled in front of the genius and grabbed his other hand, ducking his head down close to Tony's. "Tony."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Steve felt his heart clench in his chest. "Tony—"

"Leave me alone." The genius said wetly as tears threaded to spill over his cheeks.

"Oh, Tony, no. Please. Let me explain." He pulled the genius closer and rested their foreheads together. "I meant every word that I said. I think you're so beautiful, and I loved calling you all of those pet names because I've been having to bite my tongue not to let them slip out on accident and weird you out."

Steve kissed Tony's eyelids and beamed at the small giggle it got from the engineer. "I definitely wanted you to kiss me on the lips. God, it's been a struggle for me to not just kiss the life out of you." His body thrummed with pleasure as Tony relaxed into him and squeezed their hands. "And of course you're mine. I—I mean, I want you to be, but when I said 'no' because we haven't talked or anything and I didn't really know what to say and—" He cut off his rambling and took a deep breath to steady himself. "You are mine." He said confidently, then faltered. "I mean, if you'll have me. I want you to be mine, Tony, I swear I do."

"Steve..."

Steve swallowed roughly and gazed right into those big, brown eyes that he fell in love with and with all the openness, and yearning, and tenderness, and emotion, and _love_ that he could muster, he finally admitted his feelings to the man that had stolen his heart. "I love you. I love you." He sighed happily and smiled at the other man sweetly. "I love you, Tony."

Tony's face was blank. "You love me?"

"I do. I love you, Tony."

"Oh, fuck my life."

Steve blinked and his smile dropped. That hadn't exactly been the enthusiastic reply he was hoping for. His palms began to sweat and he desperately tried to find something to say. "I—I— I'm sorry? I— you can pretend like you didn't hear that, or maybe we can just act like nothing ever happened or— I—I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry to make you un-uncomfortable. I hope—uh—I hope we can still be friends and— but I understand if you don't want to because— um— Tony— I—"

Tony's free hand went around the back of his neck and pulled him in close, cutting off his rambling by gently pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. When they parted, Tony gazed up at him, eyes twinkling and full of passion. The genius laughed softly and placed another delicate kiss on his lips as the soldier gaped at him. "I love you, Steve."

Steve let out a breathy laugh, full of relief and immense happiness. "Oh thank fuck."

Tony roared with laughter at his curse and brought their lips together again. And, Jesus, kissing Tony was like everything Steve had hoped for and more. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth as their tongues danced with each other, and he deepened the kiss, licking into Tony's mouth, determined to taste every part of him and map it with his tongue. Tony kissed back with fervor, mouth pressed against the soldier's almost desperately, his beard tickling Steve's face in the best possible way. 

Steve's free arm wound around the genius' back, tugging him closer and dipping him slightly, their cuffed hands holding each other's tightly, making the kiss that much more intense. The blonde backed them up slowly until Tony's back hit the dresser, drawing a small grunt out of the man that ran straight down Steve's body and into his pants. He ground his hips into Tony causing the dark haired man to break the kiss in favor of the loud moan he let out and Steve instantly went rock hard. 

Steve placed both hands on the dresser on either side of Tony, trapping him in. They kissed again and again until they had to pull away to catch their breaths, panting into each other's shoulders. Tony's free hand slid into Steve's hair, making the blonde shiver.

Steve pressed in close, chests snug against one another and smiled down at man in arms in sheer happiness. "I love you, Tony."

Tony sweetly smiled and played with the little hairs on the back of his neck. "I love you too, Steve."

Steve's body buzzed with his profound love for Tony and he couldn't be happier. Tony nipped at the soldier's ear lobe and Steve nibbled at the engineer's lips. Their eyes found each other once again, pupils blown wide in pure lust.

Their lips surged together again, mouth's drowning out the little sounds of pleasure they were both leaking out. Teeth clashed, and Steve could have sworn that Tony was trying to suck the life out of him via kissing. And what a damn good way to die that would be.

Steve groaned and rolled his hips as he released Tony's mouth when the genius bit his tongue. The painful pleasure only adding to the soldier's desire. He trailed open-mouthed kissed down Tony's neck, his obviously interested crotch rutting against the genius who was also straining in his pants.

Tony threw his head back in pleasure and arched against the bigger man. "Ah! Steve, oh god, Steve, please."

Steve felt the thrill of anticipation course through him. "Oh, Tony! Can I...?"

"Yes! Fuck me please!"

"Shh. I'll take care of you, baby." Steve tugged them over to the bed where they shucked off their shoes, socks, pants, and underwear all in one go in record speed. Steve felt his cheeks heat up as Tony gently traced his stomach and kissed it, looking up at the soldier through his lashes. Heat swirled in the pit of Steve's stomach and he rolled them over so Tony lay on his back with Steve looming over him. Steve took Tony's body in and almost came just from his sheer want. Beautiful, so beautiful. "You're gorgeous," Steve whispered into Tony's mouth. "Absolutely beautiful."

Tony did a full body blush and crushed his mouth against Steve's in a filthy kiss. Once Tony had successfully kissed Steve breathless, his nibbled his way up the blonde's jaw and whispered hotly in his ear. "Make love to me, Steve."

"Fuck!" Steve lurched forward, hard cock dragging over Tony's own and they moaned in unison. Steve gasped and panted. "We need lube—"

"Way ahead of you." Tony reached underneath the pillows and produced a bottle of lube that he thrust into Steve's hands.

Steve chuckled, taking the lube and squirting some on his fingers, coating them thoroughly. "What about a condom?"

"Uh-uh. I want to feel you."

And god that was a giant boost to Steve's ego. He kissed Tony sweetly, spreading the tanned legs, and running his finger's over Tony's hole. His mouth swallowed Tony's noises of want that rumbled out of his chest and Tony nearly arched off the bed when the first finger entered him, stroking lightly.

"Jesus, Steve!"

"I've got you, baby. Let me make you feel good, Tony."

"Fuck!"

Steve smirked at the pleasured cry as a second finger entered Tony, scissoring him open for Steve's dick. Tony's free hand gripped Steve's muscular arm as their chained hands clutched at one another and lay on the bed beside them.

Tony was babbling my the time Steve had three fingers pistoning in and out of him. "Steve, I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Get your dick in me now!"

Steve barked out a laugh, but quickly moved to comply, stroking his rock hard dick, slicking it up and positioning the head at Tony's fluttering hole and carefully began pressing inside of the dark haired man's tight, hot core.

"Oh, god, Tony."

"Steve!"

The soldier slowly pushed the rest of the way in, both he and Tony moaning when he was pressed to the hilt. Steve braced himself up with his free hand next to Tony's head and gently began moving, the genius' velvety insides making the solider's hips stutter. He picked up the pace and they moved together in heavenly bliss.

Tony groaned long and loud when Steve hit something inside of him and the blonde aimed for that spot every time, making the smaller man twitch and cry out in ecstasy. Both of them were breathing heavily and when Tony tugged the soldier down into a heated kiss, Steve rocked into him, instincts taking over as his body melted into Tony.

They were making love.

God, they were making love and it was fucking sensational, like nothing Steve had ever felt or experienced before.

Steve captured Tony's lips in a smoldering kiss. "I love you. God, I love you so much, Tony, I love you so much."

"I love you, Steve. I love you so fucking much. Oh Jesus!"

Tony arched against him and Steve pounded into him, mouths panting into each other's as they chased their sweet release. Tony's hips rolled up to meet Steve's thrusts and the genius gasped. Then his breath caught and Steve pounded once, twice, three more times until Tony stilled beneath him, come spilling onto his stomach. Tony cried out and clenched as he came, causing Steve's hips to falter and soldier came hard and fast in Tony's ass. 

Steve collapsed on the bed and drew Tony close to cuddle as they caught their breath in post-coital glow. Tony panted into Steve's shoulder and the solider gazed softly at the genius like he was the most precious thing in the world, and to Steve, Tony is. Steve peppered kisses all over Tony's face, beaming at the soft giggles Tony let out, his heart bursting with unimaginable love. He nuzzled his nose in Tony's hair. "God, that was amazing. Thank you, Tony."

Tony huffed out a laugh. "No. Thank _you_. Fuck, I've never come so hard in my life."

"Hmm. Good, maybe that way you'll only want me. Don't want to share you with anybody."

The genius answered him with a firm kiss. "Only want you. My Steve."

That edge of possessiveness flared in him again and he tugged Tony closer. "My Tony."

Tony grinned at him. "You know, maybe when we get the cuffs off we can keep them and use them for alternative purposes."

The genius beamed as Steve burst out laughing. "You're a menace."

"Your menace."

"My menace."

Tony kissed him softly, gazing at him tenderly. "I love you, Steve."

Steve raised their chained hands and brought them to his mouth and placed a sweet kiss on Tony's hand. "I love you, Tony."

They beamed at each other, blissed out and so far gone for each other as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, sharing gentle, heartfelt kisses until they fell asleep curled around each other, finally together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions!!! Seriously, it's blowing my mind :D They all mean so much to me, I really appreciate you guys and all your support!! You guys are the best!! XOXO ❤️🌻


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another special Wednesday update???? YES!!!!! Will there be another chapter on Friday???? YES!!!!!!!

Steve grinned as Tony sat in his lap and played with his hair putting bows, and ribbons and whatever else he could find to give Steve a 'makeover'. 

"How do I look?"

Tony cocked his head, grinning slyly. "So far, so good, but it needs something else. Maybe a tiara."

Steve kissed the tip of his nose, laughing at Tony's face scrunched up. "How about a crown instead? That's more manly."

"No, you need something dainty."

"Dainty?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're so delicate."

Steve hauled Tony closer and rolled them over so he was looming over Tony. "Delicate huh? How's this for delicate?" Steve captured Tony's lips in a searing kiss, pressing hard and licking his way in Tony's mouth. He rolled his hips into the genius, loving the way Tony moaned and arched into him. They kissed and kissed until Steve was sure Tony needed to come up for air. He pressed one last sweet kiss to Tony's lips before he pulled back and gazed softly at the other man. "I love you."

The undeniable happiness on Tony's face made his heart flutter and want to melt. "I love you, Steve."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Steve smiled and peppered little kisses on Tony's cheeks. "Good."

Tony opened his mouth to say something when his stomach rumbled loudly and cut him off. They started down at his stomach and burst out laughing. 

"Well, gosh," Tony said. "I guess I'm hungry. Cannolis sound good, but we don't have any cannolis!!" He cried despairingly. 

Steve pressed a kiss to his pouting lips and reached over on the bedside table and grabbed a brown doggy bag. "Not to worry, Natasha came in while you were still asleep and brought us fresh cannoli's that Marco gave her after they found us."

Tony rolled over and sat up, making grabby hands at the bag. "Oh, great! Gimme, gimme!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Give me the goddamn cannolis, Rogers."

Steve snorted and passed him the bag. "Yes, sir."

Tony pulled out a cannoli and shoved it halfway in his mouth before shoving another cannoli in Steve's mouth. Steve laughed around the cannoli and take off a bite, chewing like a regular human being while watching as Tony devoured three in a row, looking as if he was inhaling them more than eating them. Steve reached out with his free hand when Tony went in for a forth. "Woah there."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Slow down, baby, I don't want you to upset your stomach."

"Oh." Tony blushed and bumped their shoulders. "Okay, but hey, at least I'm eating."

"Yes, what a big boy you are. I'll have to give you a prize."

"Why, you jerk! That's it! No more cannolis for you."

Steve chuckled, pressing his body closer to the genius. "Alright, I'm sorry, Tones. Please forgive me and share the cannolis."

"How do I know you mean it?"

Steve caught Tony's lips in his and kissed him thoroughly. "I sincerely mean it, sweetheart."

Tony pulled back from the kiss looking dazed and it made Steve's body hum with pleasure knowing he was responsible for it. "Okay, you're forgiven."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Mr. Rogers."

They ate more cannolis and as Steve bit into one a thought occurred to him. "So I guess the team knows about Marco and his restaurant now."

"Mm." Tony's demeanor instantly changed. "Yeah, guess so."

"It's alright, Tones, I mean, you would have told them eventually wouldn't you, and taken them there?"

"I don't know. It was our place, you know, a special place just for us." Tony turned to face him quickly, body perked up like he was trying to change the subject. "At least we got cannolis."

Steve went along with it for the moment and smiled. "Yeah, that was real nice of Marco to send us some and it was nice of Nat to bring them to us." Another thought occurred to the blonde. "And speaking of Nat, how come you're always asking her about me?"

Tony's face slowly began to turn red. "Uh... I don't know what you mean."

"You know, like how you asked her about my hobbies and what food I like."

"Oh. That. Well— I uh—I wanted to know more about you and, um, I was interested in you and she seemed to know all the answers."

"Interested?"

"Because—uh— I, um, I liked you..."

Steve nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck. "Really?"

Tony's blush deepened and he played with their connected hands. "Well, I always sort of had a crush on you."

Steve grinned widely and poked his fingers into Tony's ribs. "Oh yeah?"

The genius gasped out a giggle and rolled them back over before Steve could spring another tickle attack.

They smiled sweetly at each other and Tony leaned down punctuating each word with a kiss to Steve's lips. "Yeah. And. I. Love. You. So. Much."

Steve beamed and held Tony close and carded his hand through the dark hair. "I love you so much, baby." He pressed their foreheads together. "You know how sorry I am about how I treated you before don't you?"

"Of course I do, Steve, you know that. We've talked about this. Don't worry about it."

"I know, but—"

"No buts. Tony has spoken."

Steve barked out a laugh. "Yes, sir, Tony, sir."

"Good boy."

The soldier snorted and gave a small, playful push to Tony's chest.

"Ah!" Tony winced and grabbed the arc reactor, his face pinched in pain.

Steve immediately went on high alert, free hand reaching out and stopping short of Tony's body not knowing if it was safe to touch. "Tony? What, what is it?" He asked urgently. 

Tony waved him off. "Nothing, I'm okay. It's just the reactor."

"Is it hurting?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Steve frowned and rubbed his hand down Tony's shoulder. "Did I... Was it because of me?" He asked softly.

"No, no, Steve, no." Tony gabbed his hand tightly. "You didn't do anything, I promise. It just hurts sometimes, remember?

Steve's frown deepened. "You said it always hurts."

"Well—"

"Maybe we should talk to Bruce about removing it."

Tony's face went blank, his expression unreadable. "Steve— I— look, it's fine, okay. We don't need to involve anyone."

"But, Tony, if he and some other doctors were able to remove it, think about how much better you would feel." He hesitated before adding. "And your panic attacks..."

"What about them?" Tony asked defensively.

Steve ran his free hand through his hair. "I still think we should tell the team about them."

"No."

"Tony—"

"Absolutely not."

Steve took a deep breath and smiled, staying calm. "But don't you think they deserve to know?"

"No."

"Tony, come on..."

"It's none of their business. They don't need to know."

Steve kissed his temple lightly. "Alright, Tones, alright. If you don't want to tell them you don't have to."

Tony sat stiffly in his arms before sucking in a deep breath and relaxing back into the solider. "Sorry. It's just a touchy subject."

"I know, Tones."

"It just really scares me to think about it, you know? Like what if something went wrong during the surgery and then I never woke up?"

Steve shook his head vehemently. "No. That's never going to happen. We would have only the best doctors, handpicked by you, with background checks and everything. And I would be there to make sure everything goes according to plan. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Tony nodded slowly.

"So you'll think about talking to Bruce?"

"I— Yeah. Yeah, I'll _think_ about."

"Okay, thank you, Tones, you know I just want what's best for you."

"I know, Steve."

"Good. Come on, let's just Netflix and chill."

Tony huffed out a laugh and beamed at him. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Uh, watching Netflix and taking it easy?"

"Oh, Steve, sweet, sweet, Steve, you have so much to learn."

Steve captured his lips and kissed the breath out the other man. "You gonna teach me?"

"Always."

The blonde hauled Tony on top of him and snuggled the genius close to him. "How are you doing though, Tony, about the whole thing that happened with Stone? You okay, or are you feeling stressed?"

"Ugh. I'm fine, mom." His toned softened as he played with Steve's hair. "I'm alright, love. A little stressed, but honestly I'm good. Promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Here, want me to pinky swear?" Tony held out the pinky of his free hand for Steve to take. Steve took the tanned little finger and curled his own around it, shaking them. Tony must have caught the serious look on his face and started laughing at him. "You're a dork."

Steve kissed their pinkies. "Your dork."

"My dork."

They gazed at each other lovingly, dopey smiles on their faces as they snuggled into each other, chained hands finding one another and intertwining. Tony laid his head on Steve's chest, prompting the blonde to rest his head on top of Tony's just to get that much closer to him. 

Steve pursed his lips as yet another thought popped into his brain. "Hey, Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"What about the charities and you being the one to pay everyone? Can we tell the team about that?"

Tony shifted to look at him. "Why?"

"Well, I just think they would like to know you're doing such nice things like that for them. Wouldn't you want to know?"

"They don't need to know."

"But—"

"No."

Steve sighed and licked his lips. "Okay, Tony. Whatever you want."

The genius frowned and his expression dropped a little. He ran his free hand over Steve's stomach, voice quiet and unsure. "Are you mad at me?"

"No! Tony, no. I know you don't want to tell them, so—" Steve bit his lips, the wheel spinning in his head. He gulped. "You don't need to tell them okay. I'll take care of it."

"Okay..." Tony said slowly. "But you're not mad?"

Steve kissed his head. "Not at all. Sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay." Tony smirked at him playfully. "But I think you said something earlier about giving me a prize for eating like a big boy."

Steve roared with laughter and then kissed the other man within in inch of his life before cuddling Tony close. The soldier sighed and smiled in content.

Yeah, life was good.

They stayed that way, resting and relaxed until the bedroom door burst open.

Clint stood in the doorway, leaning against it, out of breath and wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Steve asked, as he and Tony shot up from where they were sitting.

"The—the Enchantress. Thor found her. H-he got her. They're at Shield."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, more of a filler, but still important, but the next ones will be significantly longer. We're getting there peoples! Only 3 more chapters to go!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

"WHAT!?"

Steve jumped back at Tony's loud voice. 

"Yeah, yeah," Clint gasped out, clutching at his chest. "Oh god, I'm so tired. I ran all the way up here."

Tony gave the archer an incredulous look as he tugged Steve towards the door. "Why didn't you take the elevator, dumbass?"

"It—it was busy."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You could have waited for it, Clint."

"Yeah, but Nat told me to tell you guys right now and she scares the shit out of me." Clint slid down the door frame. "You guys go on without me."

Tony huffed and stepped over him. "You're so ridiculous."

Steve hauled Clint up by his arm on his way past. "Come on, Clint, let's go."

"Aw, Cap, can't I just stay here?"

"And miss seeing the Enchantress?"

"Good point. Let's go, cuff buddies."

Steve snorted as Clint quickly returned to normal and led them to the elevator. The archer fake gagged when he saw the pair holding hands in the elevator and Tony kicked him in the shin, laughing when Clint hopped around in pain. When they arrived on the ground floor everyone and a large Shield issued vehicle were waiting for them.

Fury stood outside the car smirking at them. "Good news, Thor has the Enchantress. I bet you two are ready to get the cuffs off." He shot Steve a strange look, glancing up near the top of his head. "Then again, maybe not."

Tony just giggled and dragged Steve into the car after him. Natasha joined them in the back seat next to Steve as Fury, Clint, and Bruce rode up front. 

"Well, this is just a family affair isn't it?" Tony asked, smiling up at the blonde.

Steve grinned down at him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Apparently so."

The genius glanced around at the others. "Did all of you guys really need to come?"

"What and miss this?" Clint turned around and asked. "No way. Besides, I think the Enchantress is hot."

"Oh god, Clint, that's disgusting!"

"Oh, come on, Tony, you found someone unexpected so maybe I can too."

"But the Enchantress?!"

Steve shook his head fondly as Tony and Clint argued between themselves and looked out the window until heard a throat clear beside him. He turned and looked at Natasha who raised her eyebrows and smirked at him. 

"What?" He asked.

"I like what you've done to your hair."

"My ha—" He reached his free hand into his hair and pulled out ribbons and bows and barrettes that Tony had suck in their earlier. The blonde sighed and nudged the genius playfully. Tony looked at him and saw Steve's free hand holding everything he shoved in Steve's hair. Tony smiled at the soldier innocently. 

Steve couldn't fight the smile crossing his lips. "Did you forget something?"

"Nope."

"So you just 'accidentally' forgot to take all this stuff out of my hair?"

"I didn't forget. That was part of your makeover remember?"

Steve chuckled and pulled the genius close. "You're such a menace."

Tony caught his lips for lingering kiss. "Your menace."

"My menace."

"Oh, Jesus!" Clint groaned. "You guys are so sappy. Please, keep the public displays of affection away from me."

Tony shot Clint a challenging look and yanked Steve back down into another searing, sloppy kiss and kept moaning loudly. Steve laughed into the kiss as Clint squawked at their indecency.

"Nat!" Clint whined. "Make them stop!"

The red head just hit him on the back of the head making the archer cry out. 

Steve blinked and tried to regain his bearings as Tony released his lips and smirked at the other blonde. "You mean PDA like that, hawkass?'

"You suck, Tony."

Tony grinned at Clint evilly. "Yes, I do, just not you."

"**Oh my god!** Tasha, make him stop! I do not want to know about his and Cap's sex life."

Steve blushed a brillent red as the car erupted into laughter, even Fury let out a few chuckles. 

"Alright, children." Fury said. "Settle down now."

Tony giggled and settled back into Steve's chest, playing with their connected hands. Steve brought them to his mouth and kissed them, beaming at the look of pure happiness on Tony's face.

"So are you guys excited to get the cuffs off?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Steve confessed. "I'm ready to change my shirt."

Everyone laughed but Steve noticed the way Tony seemed to deflate, a sad smile gracing his handsome face as he leaned heavily on the soldier.

Steve rubbed his thumb over Tony's knuckles and ducked his head down to gaze at the dark haired man softly. "Hey. What's wrong, baby, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just... We're still going to be together right? I mean, like—" Tony waved his free hand around, pursing his lips.

Steve caught on and squeezed their connected hands tightly. "Of course. Always."

Tony let out a big sigh. "Okay."

Steve kissed his head. "Nothing is going to change between us, sweetheart. The only difference is we aren't going to be chained together, but you and I are perfect. You're perfect. I love you."

"I love you too, Steve. It's going to be weird not to have you next to me 24/7."

"I know, darling, but don't you worry about a thing. We're going to be just fine. We can still spend lots of time together and, you know, maybe, if you want, I can keep sleeping in your bed."

"No."

Steve blinked and his eyebrows creased. "No?"

"No."

"Oh. I—uh—oh. Oh, okay. Okay. That's okay, I mean, I understand. You—"

"Steve."

The blonde stopped talking and stared at the genius in confused sadness. He thought Tony would still want to sleep with him but apparently not and—

Tony kissed his pouting lips softly and smiled at him sweetly. "Steve, I was joking, love, of course I want you to keep sleeping in my bed."

"Oh. Oh, good, good." Steve sucked in a relieved breath. "Thank god."

The engineer chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Yes, you know I can't sleep without my favorite body pillow."

"Ah, so that's why you keep me around."

"Exactly. That's the only reason why."

They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Ewwww! Nat, they're doing it again."

Steve puffed out a laugh while Tony sighed and glared at the archer. "You are such a child, Clint."

Clint stuck his tongue out at him and Tony did the same. Steve grinned at their antics and rubbed Tony's arm in support.

The car came to a stop as Fury parked it in front of the Shield building. 

"Finally." Clint moaned dramatically. "I thought we were never going to get here. Hey, is anyone hungry? Maybe we can— AH!"

Steve and Tony roared with laughter when Fury shoved Clint out of the car and the archer landed on the ground with a huff. 

Fury peered down at the archer with his good eye. "Shut up, Barton."

"But—"

One more look from the director shut him up. Steve grinned and looked down at Tony who sat looking nervous.

The blonde caught his lips in a heartfelt kiss. "Come on, Tones, everything is going to be wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you, Steve. Thank you for changing my life for the better in every way possible."

Steve felt his eyes flooded with water at Tony's words, his immense love for the man taking over his body. He choked back his tears and hugged Tony close, nuzzling his hair. "God, Tony, I love you so much, so fucking much."

"You shouldn't swear."

Steve barked out a laugh, showering the other man with kisses, beaming at his giggles. "I love when you make me laugh."

"I love making you laugh."

"God, I love you so much."

Tony smiled at Steve goofily. "I'm not God."

The soldier let out another hearty laugh, pressing a resounding kiss to Tony's mouth. "You're terrible. I love you."

"I love you, my big hunk of muscles."

"Alright! We get it, you morons love each other. Can we move things along please?" Fury eyed them, a small grin playing on his lips. "Or you two can stay handcuffed together forever, it really doesn't matter to me."

Tony stole one last kiss before exiting the car with Steve. "You sure about, Fury? Iron Man and Captain America would be unavailable for missions, and then where would you be?"

"I take it back. Let's get this over with so I don't have to deal with your annoying ass anymore."

Tony snickered and Steve intertwined their cuffed hands. They were finally getting the cuffs off. Before, Steve would have been ecstatic to get them off and escape from Tony, but now it was almost sad. He can't even imagine not having Tony by his side now, hugging him tightly and stealing kisses. He loves Tony. He loves Tony with all his heart and he can't wait to start their new journey together. Together. God, he loved the sound of that. Him and his Tony together forever. 

Fury led them into a conference room where Thor and the Enchantress were waiting. Thor had her by the arm and she stood with her arms crossed, and a sour look on her face. 

"Hello, my friends!" Thor bellowed with a wide grin when they entered the room. "I have found the Enchantress. Here she is." He shook her arm and she tried to yank away from him.

"They can see me, stupid." She bit out.

"Stupid? You dare to call the King of Asgard stupid?"

"Thor," Fury cut them off. "Make her take the spell back."

Steve and Tony stepped forward. The Enchantress raised her eyebrows at them and then smiled. "Oh, hello. Iron Man and Captain America, is it? And how have the two of you gotten along? Haven't killed each other yet, I see."

Steve pursed his lips and held his and Tony's cuffed hands out. "Release the cuffs."

"Or what?"

"Do it." Thor tightened his grip on her arm, making her wince.

"Alright, alright. _Fine_." She snapped her fingers and just like that the cuffs were gone. 

Steve stared down at his now free right hand and moved it around in wonder. It was so strange for it not to be cuffed to Tony anymore. 

The Enchantress rolled her eyes. "Are you happy now?"

Steve looked her dead in the eye and then wrapped both arms around Tony (it was so nice to be able to do that) and hauled him in for a kiss. He saw the Enchantress' jaw drop and it only made him kiss Tony more firmly. That'll show her.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and shot the magical woman a shrew smile. "Yes, honey, we're very happy."

She continued to stare at them even as Fury motioned for her to be taken away. 

Thor clapped loudly and began asking questions about the good captain kissing the man of iron that Clint readily answered. Steve shook his head fondly and then frowned as he pulled Tony closer.

"Diretor Fury, what about all the other people she cuffed together?"

"Oh, yes. That was a lie. It was just the two of you she cuffed together. We only told you all that story so you wouldn't make an even bigger deal out of it."

Tony gaped at him. "Are you serious? It was just us?"

"Yep. Just you two girls."

"Why?"

"She knew you didn't like each other and thought it would be funny and detrimental to the team. Obviously, it didn't work out the way she planned."

Clint cackled loudly. "He called you girls. Damn, Fury, you've got jokes. Up top." He raised his hand for Fury to high five only to have the director smack him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"If that honestly hurt, then you're a girl too."

Steve snorted and kissed a giggling Tony. "Hi there."

Tony blushed and stood on his tippy toes as he wrapped both arms around Steve's neck. "Hi," He said shyly.

"It's like meeting a new you."

"Yes, but lucky for me you're still just as handsome."

Steve ignored the 'awws' he heard in the background. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, babe, let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Blowing some popsicles huh? Sounds sexy." Natasha waggled her eyebrows at them.

Steve glared at the Russian who had parked herself right in front on them, leaning against the table with her arms crossed. "Go away, Nat."

"Oh, don't worry, Steve, I'm not going to try to take Tony away from you," She smirked at them. "I know that he's 'your Tony.'" 

Tony huffed and grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out the door. "That's it. Come on, Steve, let's go have sex."

"Gross! We didn't need to know that!" Clint yelled at them. 

Tony dragged Steve out of the building to the car Happy had waiting for them. 

Happy waved at them and grinned widely. "Hey, guys, I see you finally got all your problems sorted out."

"Hahaha. That's very funny, Happy," Tony said dryly. "But I suggest you close the window between the front and back seats because Steve and I are going to have sex."

Steve blushed a vibrant red at Tony's openness but Happy didn't seem too affected. The man only chuckled and saluted Tony saying. "Sir, yes, sir. But do me a favor and at least try to keep it down."

"No promises."

Happy chuckled and opened the door for them to climb in. "Be careful, Captain, you've got your hands full with this one."

"Don't I know it."

As soon as Happy closed the door, Tony climbed in Steve's lap and began kiss him with fervor. Both of his hands gently framing Steve's face as the soldier's hands held him steady at the waist. Tony arched into him, legs resting on either side of Steve's, their crotches lining up with each others. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth's as his hips jerked in response to Tony's movements. 

"Tony!"

"Yeah, babe, I know." Tony scratched his nails down the thick neck making Steve groan in pleasure. He slid his fingers into Steve's hair, pulling lightly, drawing more muffled moans out of the soldier. Tony pressed kisses down the side of Steve's neck, biting and nibbling at the skin, chuckling as Steve wrapped his arms around him even tighter.

Steve captured Tony's lips in his and kissed the man hard and fast. "Tones, let's wait until we get to the tower, okay?"

"Not gonna last that long."

"We're almost there, sweetheart."

"Ugh..." Tony whined, dropping his head down onto Steve's shoulder. "Fine, but you better deliver in bed. I'm talking, absolutely mind-blowing sex."

"Yes, baby, I'll blow your mind."

"You better." Tony said grumpily as he slid down Steve's lap.

Steve chuckled at his pouting. "You know, we can still make out."

Tony didn't even answer him, just surged up to connect their lips as he kissed Steve absolutely sinfully. Their tongues thoroughly licked each other’s mouths, sucking more than kissing. Steve moaned, hands coming up to curl around the back of Tony’s neck, dipping him back to allow more access to Tony’s mouth as the soldier kissed him senseless.

“Steve,” Tony moaned breathlessly. “Please…”

“I’ve got you, Tony, just a few more minutes.

“Oh god…”

Steve ran his hands underneath Tony’s shirt and rubbed his back, trailing kisses down the front of Tony’s neck. The genius threw his head back, eyes closed in pleasure, fully giving himself to Steve.

“Are we there yet?” Tony asked impatiently. “Are we close—“ The car rolled to a stop and Steve could have laughed with joy. “Thank fucking god!” Tony cried, throwing open the door, tugging Steve out with urgency. “Let’s go, Rogers.”

They kissed the whole way up in the elevator and almost stumbled over each other when the doors they had been leaning against dinged open. Clothes came off with record speed, thrown away haphazardly as they landed on the bed in a heap with Tony on his back and Steve looming over him. Steve couldn’t help but let his eyes gaze over the magnificent being that is _his_ Tony Stark. Tony looked up at him through his lashes and it drove Steve crazy, driving him to kiss Tony again like a drowning man.

“Oh fuck, Steve!”

“I know, baby, I know,” Steve reached under the pillow, grabbing the lube and drizzling some over his fingers to get Tony ready for him.

The sharp intake of breath from beneath him had his ego blooming with pride that he was able to make Tony feel that way. Steve gently pushed one finger in, letting Tony adjust to the sensation before moving his finger in and out of Tony’s hole slowly.

“More, more, Steve, please more.”

Steve soothed him with a kiss and he pressed a second finger to Tony’s warm, welcoming opening. When Ton began squirming in need, Steve added a third finger, pumping them in and out, drinking in Tony’s pleasured sounds.

“Steve, I’m ready!”

“Are you—“

“Steve!”

“Okay, love, okay.”

Steve pulled his fingers out, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s stomach when the genius whined at the loss of his fingers. Steve squirted more lube on his hand to slick his hard dick up before entering Tony. He swallowed, eyes wide and lust blown, mind clouded over with want.

When he first pressed the head of his dick to Tony’s hole, he threw his head back as Tony’s warm insides lulled inwards and Tony groaned, body shaking with need. Steve pushed in slowly, allowing Tony to adjust before he pushed all the way in and they both moaned in ecstasy when Steve was pressed to the hilt.

Tony threw his fingers into Steve’s hair, pulling and scratching, driving the blonde crazy.

“Tony,” Steve choked out.

Tony kissed him deeply, passionately. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered hotly. “Make love to me, darling.”

Steve sucked in a breath before pulling out and pounding into Tony again and again and again. The moment made Tony arch with a voiceless, open-mouthed cry, Steve knew he had found Tony’s prostate. He aimed for that spot every time to make Tony feel as good as possible.

Tony babbled incomprehensibly as Steve’s breathing went heavy, both of their bodies fully given away to pure instinct and pleasure. “Steve— St-Steve— I’m gonna— oh!"

Steve kissed down the side of his face, feeling his own white hot pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. “Go on, baby. Come for me, Tony.”

The next time Steve pushed in and hit his prostate, Tony arched up with a cry as he came all over his stomach, clenching his ass and squeezing Steve, causing the blonde to come soon after him. They panted into each other’s mouths as they came down from their highs.

Steve petted Tony’s sides and the genius grinned at him, playing with the little hairs at the back of his neck.

“I love you.” Tony murmured quietly. 

Steve beamed and pressed a searing kiss to Tony’s grinning mouth. “I love you so much, Tony, you don’t even know.”

“I think I might because that was amazing. Mind-blowing. You’re so perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

Tony blushed and hid his face in Steve’s neck. “Thank you.”

Steve rolled over so he was laying on his back and pulled Tony on top of him, finally able to wrap both arms around the man now that the cuffs were gone. As Tony cuddled into him, Steve hugged him even closer.

"God, I've been dying to hold you like this."

Tony kissed his chin. “You can hold me like this all you want.”

“Good. You’re mine.”

“Yours.”

“Mine.”

They snuggled down into the covers where they rested, enjoying each other's warmth and their post coital high. 

Steve smiled into Tony's hair and pressed a sweet kiss there.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, Steve. My Steve."

"My Tony."

**

That next morning, Steve woke up alone and was about to venture down into the lab to look for Tony when something on the bed side table caught his eye. In a nice, simple frame, there was a picture of Steve and Tony gazing into each others eyes. 

Steve stared at it in wonder and then smiled. It was a beautiful picture. Nat must have taken it in the car on the way to Shield when they weren't looking. 

Then something else caught his eye. Right there, on top of the dresser, stood another picture frame, this time with a drawing inside of it instead of a picture. Steve picked it up and looked at it more closely. His eyes began to water.

It was the drawing Steve had given Tony after they first went to Marco's. Cartoon Steve holding out a cannoli for cartoon Tony.

Steve felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Tony had kept it, he had kept this little drawing and framed it and put it out as a decoration. The soldier gulped, remembering their conversation about Tony not having anything important enough to set out in his bedroom but now he had. He loved Steve enough to set out a picture of them and Steve's little doddle. 

Tony loved him enough for that and that meant so much to Steve. The soldier wanted to show Tony how much he loved him, how much he meant to him, and how he should be appreciated for everything that he does.

The wheels spun in his head and Steve bit his lip. Tony wouldn't mind, would he? He shouldn't, he probably won't, not if Steve tells him why he did it. It's only because Steve loves Tony with all his heart. 

Everything would be fine.

Because their relationship was wonderful. And things were going great. Things were perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Until Steve fucked it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update coming next Friday! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I was actually able to finish this chapter early so I thought I would go ahead and post it instead of making you all wait :D
> 
> Warning: This chapter is not cute, or fluffy, or funny, or sweet.
> 
> Please read cautiously and don't kill me! XOXO

It was a couple days after Steve had seen the framed photo and the drawing and everything was going great. 

Steve smiled as he made his way into their now shared bedroom and looked at the pictures. They were beautiful. Just like Tony. 

He continued to grin as he spoke to the ceiling. "Hey, Jarvis, how's Tony's weekly health report?"

"Sir, is doing very well. He has been sleeping at least eight hours a day and has been eating much better. His stress levels also seem to significantly lower."

"That's great, Jarvis, wonderful news, thank you."

"Of course, Captain Rogers, and I might add that since you became more involved in Sir's life his happiness has improved in all areas."

Steve smiled like a mad man, and felt something bloom in his chest. He loved that Tony was healthier, happier and, most of all, _his_.

His Tony.

Steve would do anything to take care of him. That's why he did it. Steve had only done what he thought was right, what he thought was best for Tony. Steve only wanted the best for him. But that wasn't even on the soldier's mind, he was too caught up in being pleased with Tony's progress to even think about it. 

"Where is Tony, Jarvis?"

"Sir is currently in the workshop, Captain Rogers."

"Alright, thanks, Jarvis."

"My pleasure, Captain."

Steve thrummed with delight as he made his way down to see his genius. Tony had been down in the lab/workshop the past couple of days working on that top secret project Steve wasn't allowed to know about. A wide grin spread across the soldier's face. He would surprise Tony, go down there to say hi and maybe convince the genius to steal away and grab some lunch. And maybe if Steve was persuasive enough, he could entice the genius back up to the bedroom where they could cuddle up and spend some time together. 

Steve sighed in bliss.

His life was like paradise. It was wonderful. Absolutely perfect.

Tony made it perfect.

His Tony.

When he walked into the workshop, Steve was expecting a sweet smile, a lingering kiss on the lips. He certainly wasn't expecting for Tony to scowl at him darkly and swear under his breath.

Steve quirked the ends of his lips up and cocked his head in confusion, smiling at Tony from under his lashes. "Hi, doll."

He thought maybe Tony was just messing with him. Apparently not.

"You **asshole**!"

Steve blinked. "What?"

Tony stormed up to him and shoved at his chest. "You jerk! How dare you!"

Steve backed up and held his hands up in a placating manner. "Tony—"

Tony shoved him again. "Asshole!" Another shove. "Bastard!" Shove. "Dickhead!" Shove. "Piece of shit!" Really harsh shove. "**Fuck. You!**"

"Baby, what—"

"Don't call me that!"

Steve jumped away as Tony went to shove him again. "Tony, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Tony stomped after him. "Don't act like you don't know!"

"But I don't know, darling."

"Liar!"

"Tony, I—"

The dark haired man caught up with him and shoved him again. "You're a liar! I can't believe you!"

"What—"

"How could you do that to me?!"

"Tones—"

Tony shoved him with all his might. "I thought you loved me?!" Tony screeched, his voice breaking at the end.

"What? Honey, of course I love you. I—"

"I trusted you!"

Steve grabbed Tony's wrists gently to stop him from shoving him again. "Tony, sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"I told you not to tell! You promised you wouldn't tell them, that you wouldn't tell anyone and I trusted you!"

"What? Who?"

"The team!" Tony pulled his wrists free and pushed at Steve's chest again. "You told them about my nightmares and the panic attacks, and my dad, and Obadiah, and Stone and Afghanistan, and the charities, and me being the one to paying them, and the fucking goddamn arc reactor! And then you asked Bruce about removing it! You told them every single fucking thing I specifically asked you not to tell them, you lying **motherfucker**!" Tony had shoved him again as he barked out the last word and Steve winced internally. 

_Shit_.

He knew Tony would probably be a little upset but he didn't think the man would react this way. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ground while he chose the exact words he would use to explain himself. Apparently the genius didn't like that.

Tony pushed him again. "I trusted you!"

Steve stumbled and had to catch his balance. He smiled at Tony gently. "Darling, I know, but—"

"You're such a goddamn liar!"

"No, no, babydoll, I can—"

"Why would you do that!? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Steve frowned and reached out for the frazzled dark haired man to pull him into a hug. "Tony, my love, I'm sorry, but I can explain." 

But Tony wasn't listening. He batted Steve's hands away from him and stomped off in the other direction. "You are unbelievable! I open myself up and share with you, trusting that you won't tell anyone anything that I said, but what do you do? You fuck me over!"

Steve hurried after him. "Tony, no that's not what happened—"

"First you hate me and act like a super soldier jerk, then you hurt me and send me into, not one, but two panic attacks, but then you want to be my friend, and now you're my boyfriend but apparently I still can't trust you not to spill my secrets! Do you know how infuriating that is to me? Honestly, how the fuck you think I feel right now?!"

"I know, honey, I know—"

"I really don't think you do! I don't think you understand exactly how upset I am and how utterly betrayed I feel, but why the hell would you? You're just so fucking perfect!"

Steve's eyebrows creased as he reached for Tony again. "Tony—"

The genius evaded him and continued on with his mantra. "You act like it all the time, like you're so fucking perfect, but you're not! And I'll tell you why! It's because you're so full of yourself and—"

"Baby, please hear me out—" Steve tried to interject to no avail.

"—so fucking arrogant—"

"Let me explain—"

"—because you are a pompous, self righteous son a bitch with a patriotic stick up his ass—"

"Tones, wait, just—"

"—and you have the audacity to betray my wishes because you think you know what's best—"

"Tony, listen to me—"

"—but newsflash, this just in, **you don't!**"

Steve felt his temper spiking, something that hadn't happened in a while. "Tony, calm down, it's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal!"

"Tony—"

"I told you not to tell them!"

"Hey. Stop yelling." Steve ordered sternly. 

Tony glared at him viciously. "Don't tell me what to do, don't talk to me like that."

"Then don't yell at me."

Tony thrust his finger in Steve's chest. "I have every right to yell at you, you fucking liar!"

Steve felt the muscle in his jaw twitch. "You need to calm down."

"And you need to keep your big, fat, lying mouth shut!"

"Tony, I was only trying to help."

The genius gaped at him and threw his hands in the air. "Help _what_? Help me? Help you? Please help me to understand what you mean by 'you were only tying to help' won't you?!"

Steve breathed heavily through his nose, trying not to lose his cool. "I thought the team should know—"

"They didn't need to know!"

"They deserved to know!"

"_Oh!" _Tony scoffed at him. "Look who's yelling now."

Steve released a harsh breath through his nose. "You know what, Tony—"

Tony walked into his space, fists clenched, face so close he was almost nose to nose with Steve as he stared daggers at the soldier. "What? What?! Please enlighten me, O_h Great One_."

Steve pursed his lips, willing harsh, unforgiving words not to spill out in the heat of the moment. "They deserved to know, Tony, they needed to know. What if you were to start having a panic attack while I wasn't around? Then what? The team needs to know how to take care of you, and they have the right to know because you're on their team."

"Are you serious? I don't need _anyone_ to take care of me. I am a grown man, and my business is none of their business. You think I know everything about Natasha or Clint or Bruce or even Thor? I don't know shit about them and they didn't know shit about me, and we were all very happy that way."

"Tony, the team was glad to find out. They're worried about you, they had no idea about all that stuff, and—"

"Well, did you ask them to give their life story? That only makes it fair, right? Come on, tell me, what is the Black Widow afraid of? Do you know? That is an important thing for the team to know, don't you think?!" Tony's voice had gone higher and higher the more he talked. He was practically screeching by the end.

Steve moved his mouth around bitterly. This conversation was not at all going as he had planned. He never thought Tony would be so upset. If only he would listen. "Tony," Steve started again. "I only did what I thought was right. I was only thinking of you and what's best for you, but regardless of any of that the team would have had to have found out about your health eventually. And do you honestly think they never would have found out any of that information about your panic attacks or charities or the reactor?"

Tony's lithe body shook in his fury. "It was not your place to tell them my business, especially after I asked you not to. I told you all of that in confidence."

"I know. I never meant to betray your trust, that's the last thing I would want to do, but you have to see where I'm coming from."

"Really, Steve? That's the worst excuse you could possible give! Because how the hell would you feel if I went and told them all you have a bad temper and sometimes have nightmares about the ice? That Captain America is afraid of freezing again? How the fuck would you feel?!"

"That is not the same thing."

Tony gaped at him and crossed his arms. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. It is literally the exact same thing and you can't tell me that it's not. You would be _pissed_ if I told anyone what you've told me, but the big difference is that I wouldn't! I wouldn't tell anyone because that was between us and it would be wrong for me to go and tell other people all about your personal life!"

Steve's lips pressed tightly together in a thin line, his eyes hard as stone. "I did what I thought was right. I was only thinking of you. Of your health and happiness. Forgive me if I made a mistake."

Tony scoffed and shook his head.

Steve felt his lips curling, his agitation mounting. "I don't want to fight, Tony. Can we please just move on and get over this?"

"I don't know, can we?! Because I know for a fact if it were the other way around you would be madder than hell and I would never hear the end of it!"

"Stop yelling, Tony. I know you're upset, but please just talk to me like a civilized person."

"Oh, so now I'm uncivilized?"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed nosily. "That is not what I said."

"Yes, it is."

"No—" The soldier sucked in a deep breath to relieve some of the tension in his chest. "Tony, you're being irrational because you're upset."

"Irrational, huh? Alright, hot head, then why don't you tell me how to calm down, huh? Why don't you show me what's best for me since you seem to know so well!"

"Stop. Yelling."

"What the hell are you going to do about it!?"

Steve glared at him. "You're acting like a child." He barked out.

Tony glowered back. "Careful, Rogers, watch what you say and how you say it. Wouldn't want to send me into a panic attack would you?"

The soldier's body went rigid as Tony reverted back to addressing him by his last name. "Watch it, Tony. I'm serious."

"You're a coward."

Steve sucked in a deep breath, his irritation rising by the second. "Stop calling me names."

Tony crossed his arms, cocking out a hip and sending Steve an extremely sour, challenging look. "Why? They're accurate aren't they?"

"Grow up, Stark."

"Oh, very nice."

"You are acting like a spoiled brat."

"Well, you know what they say, 'takes one to know one'."

Steve released a rough breath, fingers and toes curing in outrage. "I am losing my patience, Tony. You need to take a deep breath and relax."

"You're losing your patience? _Shocking_. And stop telling me what to do, you are not the boss of me."

"I am not trying to tell you what to do!"

"Like hell you aren't!"

Steve's face trembled furiously. "Tony. Seriously. Chill."

"Chill? _Chill?_ Why don't you chill, Capsicle." 

The old nickname and the implied mention of his time in the ice sent Steve into pure indignation, his temper exploding. "You need to stop. _Now_."

"Oh you don't like it? Now you see how it feels!"

The blonde shook in his fury. "Enough."

"What's the matter, Cap? Do you not like when people don't listen to you or do as you ask of them?"

"Enough!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like someone is getting mad. Is there anything I can do to help, _Steve?_" The way Tony spit out his name, making it sound like something vile, had Steve's insides boiling. 

Enraged, Steve stared at the man in front of him in. Tony's handsome face didn't look right when it was creased in anger, but right now Steve couldn't find it in himself to care. He wanted to prove Tony wrong. Steve wanted to win the argument. He wanted to feel bad but he didn't. He was _livid_.

His voice was as sharp as knives when he said. "There is no getting through your thick skull sometimes, Tony, but it might benefit you to know that you don't know best all the time."

Tony scoffed snidely. "Well, surprise, surprise, Cap Ass, but neither do you, so don't be too proud of yourself. You may be the leader of the Avengers but that doesn't mean shit. I would probably do a better job than you do."

"Maybe I'm not always right, but I'm more reliable than you, and at least I'm capable of taking care of myself. I am a grown man after all." Steve stepped into Tony's space until they were nose to nose, his eyes cold and boring into Tony's head. "This is what a real grown up looks like. That's why I'm team leader and you're not. And just for the record, I'll tell the team any damn thing I want."

The engineer's nostrils flared and Tony pushed at his chest angrily. "You're such an asshole!"

Steve tried to dodge him, his temper and the shoving not a good mixture. "Quit shoving me!"

The smaller man shoved at him again. "Steve Rogers, the face of America? More like the ass of America!"

Steve's chest was heaving in anger as he tried to push Tony's hands away. "Tony, that's enough!"

The genius grabbed fistfuls of Steve's shirt before propelling him away roughly. "Leader of the Avengers? Try the dictator of the Avengers!"

"Tony, stop it!"

"You prick! You're such a piece of shit!"

"Enough, Tony! You need to listen to me!"

Arms and legs belonging to the genius flung around haphazardly. "Don't try to control my life! Don't be like my dad and Obadiah!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, really? Then what the fuck do you call what you did!? Making the executive decision to tell the team all about my private life! What the fuck was that?!"

"It needed to be done!"

"No. The. Fuck. It. Didn't!" Tony punctuated each word with a shove and Steve was losing control.

He tried to wrap his arms around the genius to restrain him. "Tony, listen to me."

"You motherfucking lying dickwad! Let me go!"

He growled when Tony kicked him in the shin and doubled his efforts to contain the man. "You listen to me!" Steve roared as Tony continued to struggle.

Steve didn't want to hurt Tony, he _never_ wanted to hurt Tony, but he needed the man to stop shoving him. "Tony!"

"Fuck you!"

"Tony, stop! **Stop**!"

But the dark haired man didn't listen and Steve was going to lose it completely. He attempted to stop the man but failed. The final straw came when Tony slapped him hard across the face. 

That was it.

Steve lost it. All he saw was red, his temper taking over his body. He didn't think. He just reacted. Steve grabbed the wrist that had slapped him and squeezed. Hard.

"**STOP!**"

For a moment, everything stopped. Everything was still. Everything was quiet.

Everything was _wrong_.

Steve just stood there, lost in nothingness. The pain filled gasp, followed by the small sound of hurt brought him back to reality.Steve dropped Tony's wrist like he had been burned, his body went hot and cold and stiff all at the same time. His mouth dropped open in shock. No. No, he couldn't have. Not again, he couldn't have done it again. 

Everything was wrong. Steve's brain screamed at him, alarms going off everywhere. Everything was wrong. _Wrong_. **Wrong**. _**WRONG**_!

Steve felt his panic rising, but that must have been nothing compared to what Tony was feeling.

Tony clutched his wrist to his chest, his other hand covering it protectively. Dark, unforgiving, incriminating bruises were already forming on the slender wrist. 

Steve swallowed harshly and took an aborted half step forward. "Ton—"

A sharp shake of the head had Steve freezing in his tracks. The genius' lip quivered, the expression on his face so stunned it was almost comical. His body in a fetal defensive position, angling away from the soldier. His staggering, distressed breath painful for Steve to listen to. Steve had been the cause of that. That was his fault.

Steve watched in horror as Tony's eyes filled with tears. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his chest was caving in on him and everything in his line of sight went dark until all he saw was the trembling man in front of him. He reached out a shaky hand. "Tony—" 

"Don't touch me!"

Steve reeled back. The fear that flashed through Tony's eyes as the genius flinched away from him had Steve's blooding freeze, his heart shattering into a million little pieces. "Please, doll," He whispered, voice barely there. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

The genius just continued to stare at him in what could only be described as fear. Steve didn't like what happened next. Tony's face had gone from stunned hurt to blank in a matter of seconds. 

Steve shook his head in disbelief, wanting nothing more than to fix everything, to grovel for Tony's forgiveness. "Tony—" He said brokenly. "Tony, I—I— "

Tony said nothing and backed away from him. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated, like the man was out of it and not completely himself. Like he was in shock.

Steve _hated_ it.

"Baby—" Steve choked out. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. Darling—"

"Fuck you."

Steve nodded sadly. He deserved that. Hell, he deserved far worse than that. Tony hadn't even looked at him when he said those two words. Just rummaged around on his work table for something and said those words like they were nothing. Like he felt nothing. Steve didn't like it. He was going to fix it. He had to fix it.

The soldier wet his lips nervously. "Tony—"

"Go fuck yourself."

"My love, _please—_

Tony threw something at him and it hit his chest. Steve caught it in his hands and peered down at it. It was the arc reactor. A replica of the arc reactor, but the middle wasn't blue like Tony's. It was his shield. Steve's shield.

Steve gulped, his eyes beginning to water. "Tony..."

"I made it for you, you jackass. I made it because I love you but apparently that doesn't mean shit!"

"Tony, please—"

"I'm going out. Don't follow me." The engineer headed for the door. The exit. The escape. He was escaping from Steve.

The blonde couldn't handle it. Steve reached out a hand before stopping short of the man. "_Tony_."

Tony stopped but didn't allow for the soldier to touch him and Steve barely heard Tony's tearful, broken whisper. "I thought you were different. But I was wrong. You're just like them."

Steve shook his head wildly, eyes wide. "No. _No_. Tony, please, _please_..."

But Tony ignored him and left the room.

A heavy silence filled the room. Emptiness the only thing that could be felt.

Steve stood frozen in his spot, wide-eyed and breathing heavily as he clutched the precious metal replica of Tony's life source in his hand.

He stared at the door Tony had exited out of. Escaped out of.

Tony had said he was just like them. Just like his dad and Obadiah.

His breath hitched.

Steve had hurt Tony. Betrayed him.

He broke down as sobs over came his body.

What the fuck had he just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter coming next Wednesday! ❤️  
\--P.S. (but not really the last chapter because I'm adding an epilogue) :D
> 
> I do not condone any sort of physical/domestic violence. It is not okay whatsoever, so please take this chapter with a grain of salt.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve sat on the ground in the lab, his knees pulled up to his chest, his face resting in his hands, with silent tears streaming down his face. 

He fucked up.

He fucked up big.

He fucked up HUGE.

Twice.

He fucked up huge twice. 

Tony probably hates him. 

Tony has every right to hate him. 

Right now, Steve wants Tony to hate him.

Steve sucked in a ragged breath and reached for the replica arc reactor and clutched it to his chest. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve this little piece of Tony. God, he doesn't deserve Tony. More tears flowed down his face as his breathing went irregular. He was only trying to help. He just wanted the others to know how wonderful Tony is, how much the genius does for them, and how special the man is.

That was his mistake.

He should have listened to Tony. Tony specifically asked him not to tell anyone but the soldier hadn't listened. He went off on his own and might have just ruined the best thing in his life. Steve squeezed his eyes shut as his jaw trembled. He's such an asshole. He's such a pompous piece of shit like Tony said. How could he do that? How could he say such horrible things to the man? How could he hurt him again...

And he had. He hurt Tony. Again. After he promised not to ever again. He also promised not to tell any of Tony's secrets. Jesus what the fuck is wrong with him?! He shook slightly. His chest felt tight, air felt like it was getting caught in his throat, his stomach felt sour, he felt cold and empty. He felt alone.

His heart clenched. Tony... Oh, god Tony! 

Tony was gone, Tony left. He walked out thinking that Steve is just like his dad and Obadiah. Mean, violent, controlling pieces of shit. That's what Tony thinks of him now, that Steve is no different than those awful men that should have loved Tony.

Steve is supposed to love Tony.

But he failed.

The violent anger on Tony's face, the utter betrayal, the pure heartbreak...

More tears made their way down Steve's cheeks as his throat closed and his lips wobbled. This was all his fault. He never should have told anyone. He never even should have thought of telling anyone, and after he did he should have gone straight to Tony and been honest and upfront instead thinking everything would work out. 

None of it worked out. Tony had found out somehow and lost it. He was so angry. Steve's never seen him like that before and it was unsettling, especially because Steve was the reason behind it all. He'd gone down to the lab to visit Tony, to kiss him and hug him and love him, but he was met with was a rightfully furious genius who wanted nothing to do with him.

Steve tried to defuse the situation, tried to calm the man he loves, but Tony wasn't having any of it and then he shoved Steve. 

Again and again and again.

Tony had shoved him and kept yelling at him and calling him names. Steve told him to stop but Tony hadn't listened. His temper got the best of him and Steve lost it. Tony wouldn't stop shoving or screaming and then he slapped Steve. And then Steve hurt him. It had become physical and they were both at fault, but Steve was at the root of the problem. If he hadn't gone against Tony's wishes everything would have been fine. Tony wouldn't have been upset, he wouldn't have pushed Steve away, but Steve had fucked up. He said terrible things, horrendous things. Tony had started it, but Steve lost his temper and that was on him. Tony kept poking at him, not knowing when to stop, but that is no excuse for the way Steve reacted. 

Steve sucked in a sharp intake of breath. He had grabbed Tony's wrist again. The wrist where the bruises he had caused before had just faded away completely, and now there were fresh, new bruises. From Steve. Steve had put those there.

Oh fuck, Tony is never going to talk to him again, he's never going to forgive him. Steve chocked out a sob and stood up on shaky legs. He has to find Tony. He has to talk to him and apologize.

He can't bare the thought of Tony never speaking to him again, of never getting to kiss Tony again, of losing the man completely. He can't deal with that, he can't handle it, he can't, he can't...

Steve stumbled out of the lab and into the elevator, leaning against the wall in despair and clutching the precious metal Tony had chucked at him. "Jarvis," He said wetly. "Where is Tony?"

The A.I.'s voice seemed clipped and cold. "He is not in the building, Captain Rogers."

"Do—do you know where he went?"

"I do not."

Steve looked at the ground and licked his lips. Even Jarvis was mad at him. Steve ran a hand through his hair, face creased in concentration as the elevator descended to the first floor.

Where would Tony go? Would he go all the way to Malibu or fly somewhere half way around the world just to get away from Steve? The solider sure hoped not. He definitely wouldn't go to Shied. Would he go to work? Unlikely. Steve puffed out a breath. Where else does Tony go? Where—

Steve's eyes widened and he burst out of the elevator and raced through the front door of the tower and took off down the street in a sprint. 

Of course.

Marco's! 

Tony would go to Marco's.

Steve ran as fast as he could all the way to Marco's and rushed in the front door, his head turning rapidly, trying to find Tony.

A hand on his should had him spinning on his heel. "Tony?"

It wasn't Tony. It is was Marco. The little Italian man gave knowing look with a sad smile and patted him on the back.

Steve's palms were sweating as he shifted desperately. "Marco—"

"Hello, Steven," The man said quietly. "Are you looking for Antonio?"

"Yes! Yes, please, Marco, have you seen him? Is he here?"

Marco guided him over to the back where he and Tony usually sit. That's when Steve saw him.

Tony sat in their booth, hunched over the table, listlessly pushing cannolis around on his plate. 

Steve went to lunge forward to throw himself at Tony's feet to beg for his forgiveness when a hand on his arm stopped him. Marco held him back and gave him a stern look. "Steven, I do not know what happened between you and Antonio, but I know that Antonio is very upset. You promised me you would take care of him, so you do that now. You fix this. I do not like to see my Antonio upset. You are very good for him, do not lose him, Steven."

Steve shook his head wildly. "No, sir. I'll—I"ll fix it right now. Right now. I love him so much, I love him—"

Marco nodded, his eyes glistening as he took Steve's face in both of his hands and pulled him in to kiss his forehead. "I know, Steven, I know. You are good boy. Now go fix things with Antonio."

Steve wet his lips and glanced anxiously over at Tony and hesitated. What is Tony refused to talk to him?

Marco squeezed the back of the blonde's neck and patted it soothingly. "Everything will be alright, Steven, just go talk to him."

The super soldier heaved in a few deep breaths to steady himself as he watched the man he loves. 

Tony is everything to him. 

Everything.

His Tony.

Steve is going to fix this.

Right now.

He's going to make everything better.

He is.

He is.

Steve staggered over to the dark haired man, his body shaking with his nerves, his breathing hard. "_Tony—_"

Tony looked up and saw him, and Steve hated the way his face darkened harshly. Steve hurriedly crouched down next to the table and gazed up at the genius through watery eyes. "Please talk to me." He whispered brokenly. "Please. Please, Tony. I need you. I—_please_." 

Steve was at his most vulnerable and Tony must have seen it on his face. He motioned with his head for Steve to sit down, and Steve scrambled into the other side the booth before Tony could change his mind. He sat stiffly, wanting nothing more than to take Tony's hands in his and kiss them gently, but Tony isn't going to allow that. At least not right now.

The soldier fidgeted in his seat, not knowing whether to look at Tony or stare at the table. He cleared his throat and took a chance peering up at Tony from under his eye lashes. He didn't like what he saw. Tony sat back against cushion on his side, arms crossed, and face frowning, but the worst part was how puffy and red his beautiful eyes were from crying. That was Steve's fault. 

Steve swallowed harshly, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to get words to come out. He let out a shaky breath, his voice quiet and on the verge of breaking. "Th-thank you for talking to me. I—I am so sorry. I was wrong and—and—and—" 

He gazed at Tony softly, hands folding together on top of the table in lieu of not being able to hold Tony's hands in his own. "I love you so much, Tony, you don't even know. I should have never told anyone anything and for that I am so sorry. You are so wonderful. You are so generous and no one knew about the charities or the money and I was wrong to think that the team deserves to know because I understand now that you can be a little insecure and there are certain things that you don't want the team to know about because you think it might change things and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, so I am so sorry that I broke my promise and told them everything. I'm just so proud of you and— it-it's just that—"

Tony moved around and for a moment Steve thought he was going to leave and he started to get up to follow him, but Tony was only shifting. Tony gave him a strange look and Steve's face must have conveyed his feelings because the soldier could have sworn he saw Tony's eyes soften just a little.

Steve continued on with his mission to explain himself and apologize. "The reactor. You—you said it hurts. You said it always hurts and... I never want you to be in pain. I was just trying to help, Tony, I—"

Tony's face mellowed out a little into something blank, but that was fine with Steve. Hell, it was great, it was certainly better than Tony giving him a death glare.

"I worry about you and I just want you to feel better. To feel safe and happy and to be healthy. I want you to be safe. I worry about, you know, what if you were to have a panic attack and Natasha or Clint were the only ones around? I just want them to know how to take care of you because I love you so much and I would never forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you. And—and the nightmares—I—I just thought they should know because that's part of your health and I want you to be healthy, I need you to be healthy. And, god, Tony, when you said there's still shrapnel in your chest I was so upset, I was so angry. You don't deserve that. You are so wonderful, so perfect, and I—I guess I just wanted to share that with the others because I'm so proud to be able to call you mine."

Steve felt his leg bouncing fiercely under the table. "I—I asked Bruce about removing the reactor. That was wrong. I never should have done that, it's none of my business and it's none of their business. And I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I said. I was so wrong. I didn't mean any of them, baby, not a single one. They were just said in the heat of the moment because I lost my temper, but—but that's no excuse! I am so, so, so sorry, Tony. I—I just don't want you to be in pain."

He heard a deep sigh let out by the genius but didn't let that deter him. He knows he's rambling on like an idiot, but he's going to make things right goddamnit! 

"It makes me so mad to know that you're in pain, I never want that for you. Never. And I know that—I—I—I hurt you. I promised I would never do it again, that I would protect you, but I failed. I drove you away. I am so sorry. If—if you don't want to see me anymore I—I understand and if you want me to stay away for awhile I will. I can go to D.C. or I can stay at Shield or wherever until you're ready to have me come back. If—if you want me or will allow me to come back. If not that's fine because I understand and—

"Steve."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Tony, I swear."

"Steve."

"I'll never touch you like that again. I—I know I already said that but—"

"Steve."

"It will **never** happen again and—"

"Steve."

"I'll make the team promise not to tell anyone. I'll make them swear!"

"Steven."

"And—and I'm not like your dad and Obadiah, I swear to god I'm not."

"Steve."

"I never want to control you. **Never**."

"Stevie."

"I love you so much, Tony, I love you _so_ much."

"Steve, honey."

"Please give me another chance. _Please_."

"Steve, I love you."

"Because I promise—" Steve froze and stared at the other man in disbelief. "W-what?"

Tony smiled at him gently. "I love you."

"You do?"

Tony's lips quirked up and he cocked his head to the side. "Yes, you big dope."

"Even... even after I...?"

"Of course, Steve. I'm madder than hell but that didn't make me stop loving you. But we need to talk about this. A very serious talk."

Steve grinned sadly. "Usually I'm the one saying we need to talk and you're the one that wants to run away."

Tony chuckled. "Yes, the good old days."

Steve's grin faltered. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His face dropped when he saw the now dark blue and purple, finger shaped bruises on Tony's wrist. "I hurt you. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I'll never touch you like that again. Never ever. I swear. I—"

"Steve."

The solider's mouth snapped shut at the pointed look Tony gave him.

"Steve, you're not the only one at fault here. I was wrong too. I'm sorry I kept calling you names and saying shitty things, and I shouldn't have shoved you and I'm sorry I did. I'm also sorry I slapped you. That was wrong, things should never get physical and for that I'm sorry."

"Tones—"

"And nothing like that can ever happen again."

Steve shook his head vehemently. "No. Never again. Not ever again. Never."

Tony nodded. "I was so angry when I found out that you told them, that you blatantly went against my wishes," The genius held up a finger when Steve opened his mouth again. "But I know you only did it because you love me. I know that, I do. I was just so upset, I felt so betrayed, but I'm sorry for everything I said, and I know I shouldn't have egged you on like that, so this is partly my fault. It takes two to tango, so we're both to blame, not just you." He grinned sheepishly. "Sometimes I just don't know when to stop talking, and it was wrong of me to poke at your temper like that."

Steve opened his mouth but Tony kept talking. 

"I'm sorry that I said you're like my dad and Obadiah, I know that's not true. And after having some time to think, I understand why you told the team. The have a right to know about anything that could pose as a problem on a mission and I suppose they would have found out about the money and charities and such eventually and I was just going to have to get over it. But you're right. I just don't want them knowing those things to change how the team treats me, but that's okay because everything is going to be fine. Actually, everything is great."

Steve nodded, his eyes watery and his body thrumming with joy at the fact that Tony was forgiving him. He was forgiving him, right? "So—so, uh, Tones, do you forgive me?"

Tony smiled at him sweetly and Steve could have fainted in relief. "Yes, Steve, I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Do I—yes! Yes, Tony, yes, of course!"

Tony giggled and motioned him over to his side of the booth. "Come on, solider."

Steve nearly catapulted over the table to sit beside Tony, wrapping his arms around him tightly and drawing him in close until he was practically seated in the blonde's lap, peppering kisses over his handsome face. He beamed at the bright peels of laughter Tony let out. He ducked down and caught Tony's lips in his own, kissing him softly, pouring all his love for the man in that one kiss. 

Tony framed his face with his hands, kissing back just as passionate and Steve was in heaven. Tony forgave him and everything was okay. Everything was perfect.

As they were kissing the life out of each other, Tony made a small sound and Steve immediately pulled back. "What? What? Did I—"

"Shh," Tony pulled the replica arc reactor out of Steve's pocket. "It was jamming into my side."

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry. I—"

"Steve, it's okay, I'm fine." Tony blushed and brushed his fingers through the little hairs at the back of Steve's neck. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Tony, I love it! It's so beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know, I made it for you, but I was thinking that I could make a real one that looks just like it and it could be my new arc reactor. What do you think?"

Steve blinked as his eyes filled with tears. Tony wants to wear an arc reactor with his shield on it? He loves Steve that much? The soldier nodded quickly, that possessive feeling flaring up in his chest. He would _love_ that. "Yes. Yes, Tony, please. I would like that very much."

Tony beamed at him and captured Steve's lips for another perfect kiss.

Steve smiled into the kiss and then lightly grasped Tony's once again bruised wrist in his hands and pulled it up to his mouth where he trailed gentle kisses over it. He pressed another sweet kiss to Tony's mouth and whispered against it. "I'm sorry, my love, for all of it. I mean it, with all my heart."

Tony tangled their lips together again before he caressed Steve's cheek where he had slapped him. "I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry too. I hate fighting with you. I love you so much."

Steve kissed the inside of Tony's palm. "I hate fighting with you, Tones."

"Then it's settled. No more fighting. I forbid it."

"Sir, yes, sir." Steve chuckled. "No more fighting. Gosh, I love you more than anything, Tony."

"I love you too, Steve."

"I can't wait for you to wear the new reactor. Everyone will know you're mine. My Tony."

"My Steve."

The gazed at each other lovingly until a loud voice shook them out of their love filled trace. "Bravo! Bravo!" The turned to see Marco sitting across from them, watery-eyed and looking overjoyed. "I knew my boys would be okay! Didn't I tell you, Steven? I say, 'everything will be okay'! And look! It okay!" 

"You crazy old man!" Tony barked out laughing. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh. Ah? Since the kissing."

Tony gave him an incredulous look and the looked back at Steve and they both burst out laughing.

Marco joined in then slapped the table before he got up. "Ah! This calls for celebration cannolis! I will get some!"

"Marco, we already have cannolis, and it's celebratory not celebration."

"Do not correct Marco's English, Antonio, and yes, more cannolis. You cannot eat those cannolis, you have breathed sadness and depression on them. Unacceptable! I get fresh, happy, ones. Okay? Okay! I be back soon!"

Steve grinned at the man's antics as Tony shook his head. "That man..."

"He loves you."

"He does."

"But not as much as I do."

Tony gazed up at him lovingly. "No. Not as much as my Steve does."

Marco came trotting back before they could share another kiss. "Okay, here are the happy cannolis. Eat! Eat! You do not want to hurt Marco's feelings? You are growing boys, you need to eat."

"Marco—"

"Eat!"

Steve laughed as he halfed a strawberry cannoli with Tony as Marco sat back down across from them and watched them eat. "Thank you for the cannolis, Marco."

"Yes, yes! I always have cannolis for my boys! And, you know, I start thinking..."

"That's dangerous." Tony whispered, then giggled at the funny look Marco gave him.

"Haha. That very funny. Make fun of the little, old, Italian man who gives you free cannolis."

"Sorry, Marco."

"That is okay! Funny, funny! Hahaha! Anyway, I say that I think, Antonio, next time you and Steven should bring your friends. Marco always loves to meet Antonio's friends."

Tony smiled and looked back up at Steve. "Yeah, I guess we should. What do you think, babe?"

Steve stole another kiss before then stole a bite of Tony's cannoli. He chuckled at Tony's indignant squawk. "What ever you want, darling."

"Then we will. We'll bring them for lunch sometime."

"Sounds perfect."

Tony kissed the tip of Steve's nose. "You're perfect."

"No, you're perfect."

Marco grabbed a cannoli and threw it at them."Marco is perfect."

Tony and Steve nearly lost it as they laughed so hard at Marco who grinned in delight.

Then they shared another sweet, soft, searing kiss.

Yes.

Everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming next Friday ;D
> 
> Also, please note that neither Tony nor Steve had to forgive the other or continue to be with them. They both could have broken up with the other forever because physical/domestic violence is NEVER okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve smiled, pressing a kiss into Tony's hair as the genius bantered back and forth with Clint. 

They're at Marco's, seated at a large table near their regular booth, never ending pizza, pasta, and bread sticks surrounding them. They had all tried squeezing into the booth but you can imagine how that wasn't going to work. Note-to-self: Clint should never trying sitting in Natasha's lap ever again. 

"I can totally out eat Steve when it comes to pizza."

"Oh, whatever, Merida, in your dreams. Steve can eat three large pizzas all by himself. If you try to eat that much you're going to throw up. You've already had four pieces as well as an entire plate of pasta, so you're probably going to barf soon and I'm going to laugh my ass off."

Clint shoved another half a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Nat, tell Tony I can eat and eat and eat and never get full. Tell him I can eat more than Steve."

Natasha sipped at her drink and grabbed another bread stick. "No, you can't." She smirked at the indignant squawk the archer let out.

Tony gave him an unimpressed look, leaning into Steve's side. "Steve, tell Clint he can shove that pizza up his—"

"Hello, my friends!" Marco ambled up and settled in the small space between Natasha and Clint, forcing Clint to move over and almost fall out of his chair. "The food is good, no?"

Steve grinned at him and threw his arm over Tony's shoulder. "Everything is wonderful as always, Marco, you've really out done yourself."

"Ah, Marco does only the best for his friends. I am very happy you are all here."

Natasha sent the Italian man a dazzling smile. "We're very happy to be here."

Tony leaned further into the soldier, a small smile playing on his lips and Steve felt tears shining in his eyes. It was a big step for Tony to tell the team about Marco's and invite them for lunch. But things were changing, and all for the better. 

Steve and Tony had sat down with the team and explained everything to them. They were open, honest, and most of all trusting. As long as they had been the Avengers they were only just that. The Avengers. They weren't yet a real team who knew all the odds and ends about each other, but now they're working on that and it couldn't being going any better. The best part of it is that they are all now real, true friends who will do anything for each other. They're family.

Steve stole a sweet kiss from Tony and nuzzled down the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, stud muffin."

Bruce grinned at them from behind his slice of pizza. "So I'll see you Tuesday, right, Steve?"

"Yes, 9 a.m. in your office. I'll be there. Thank you again for doing this, Bruce."

"Of course, I'm always available to help. I know I'm not a therapist, but I know everything there is about having a temper, so I definitely help you with that. Plus, talking about it always helps, and if there's anything I've learned about being the Hulk, it's that you can't let your temperament define you. You work on it, you relax, and you get better. Life's a lot better that way."

The blonde squeezed Tony's side and pulled him closer. "Absolutely."

Bruce gave a wide, genuine smile before he turned his attention to the other genius. "Hey, Tony, how's the medicine been? Has it helped lessen the pain at all?"

Tony placed a hand on the reactor. His new reactor. The one with Steve's shield on it. "It's really helped. It only hurts every once in a while now. Thank you, Brucie Bear."

"Good. That's really great, Tony, I'm glad. And if you ever want to talk about removing it, you know where I am, but that's completely up to you. What about your anxiety and stress? You seem to be doing fabulous."

"I haven't had a panic attack in weeks now. I think the medicine is really helping me."

"That's wonderful news."

Tony looked up at Steve, connecting their lips once again. "Yes, the actual medicine and my other medicine," He waggled his eyebrows and the blonde suggestively. "If you know what I mean."

"Gross!"

"No one asked you, Clint."

"You're just upset because I can totally out eat your boyfriend."

"No you can't! Steve, tell him—"

"Bruce, tell Tony that I can totally eat more than Steve."

"Barton, if you tried to eat as much as Rogers, you would be sick for days."

They all turned to see that the owner of the new voice belonged to Fury.

Steve blinked his surprise. "Fury, hi."

"Rogers. Avengers," He tugged a chair away from another table and seated himself at the end of their table. "Thought you all could have lunch without inviting me, huh? Think again. So, this is the place with the cannolis? Damn, those were good. Y'all got any?"

Marco light up like a Christmas tree. "Yes! I have plenty, I will go some get for you."

Clint nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, cannolis! I can't wait to have some of those. Hey, Steve, I bet I can eat more than you."

"Barton, if you try and eat as many cannolis as Cap you're going to hurl." Fury said, stealing a piece of pizza off the archer's plate.

Natasha tore a piece off her bread stick and ate it delicately. "Better not hurl on me."

"Ah," Marco stood up straight and gave a Superman pose. "Never fear, I shall protect the pretty lady." He spun around and his elbow knocked Clint off his chair, sending the blonde tumbling to the ground. "Oh no. Marco is sorry. You are okay, no?"

"Well—"

"Oh good. Marco is happy you are okay."

Tony snorted. "You're the best, Marco."

"Yes, I am."

Clint got up rubbing his back side. "I think my ass broke."

An obnoxisiously loud burp and then, "What ass?" Had them all freezing as they stopped to stare at Thor who smiled gaily at them. 

They all looked around at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Damn, Thor," Tony laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you, buddy."

"Aye, the king of Asgard has jokes."

Steve chuckled, catching Tony's lips in his once again. When they parted he gazed softly into Tony's beautiful, liquid brown eyes. "I'm so glad we did this."

"Me too."

"I'm so proud of you."

Tony flushed and laced their fingers together, a memory of when they were chained together. "Thank you, darling. I'm really proud of you too."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me. The best thing in my life."

"And you're the best thing in my life. My Steve."

"My Tony."

"Oh my god, you're both so disgusting."

Tony glared at Clint. "Would you kindly stop listening in on our conversations."

"You're right in front of me—"

"So? That doesn't mean—"

"Here we go again."

"It's okay, you guys—"

"Children, please—"

"While you argue I will get more cannolis!"

"Is that what they are? Cannolis? They are quite delicious. We do not have those on Asgard. Another!"

Steve beamed at the over lapping voices around him.

This is his life now, and honestly he wouldn't change it for the world.

This is his life.

His team.

His friends.

His _family_.

It's all perfect.

He's got Tony by his side and he couldn't ask for anything more than that.

Because chains or no chains, they'll always be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's done, I'm so happy and sad all at the same time. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and sticking through this with me for three whole months, it all means so much to me! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and you're the best!!!
> 
> I'm also doing a sequel called 'Engaged to You' so feel free to check that out if you're interested :D
> 
> Love, Sunflower ❤️🌻


End file.
